Wolf Brand
by Some Welsh Guy
Summary: Tsunar Wolf-Brand comes to from a warlock's spell. After escaping, he has to make his own way through his ancestral home of Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

1\. This is my first FanFic so it probably won't be perfect.

2\. This is based on my character Tsunar Wolf-Brand, which uses mods, so there will be changes to how things work ingame, I'll include a list of mods that effected a chapter at the top of a page.

3\. Massive thank you to r/Fanfiction for helping me get the courage to finally do this, especially Lord-of-the-Lies.

Mods used: Live another life

Tsunar awoke feeling hazy. He looked around a small chamber, it was familiar, yet new, as if he had a 3rd person view of it at some point. He saw a man hunched over an alchemy table, working on some kind of elixir. As his mind began to clarify, Tsunar felt an unfamiliar cold on his finger: A ring. It felt different to plain gold. All at once, the memories came back to him: Coming north from Cyrodiil, being captured, working for Gods know how long under a sorcerer's will. Tsunar could feel his teeth grow as the anger he felt for his "master" came back to him. He kept his wolf down as he picked up a woodcutting axe and approached his former boss."Yes, Lapdog?" Said the wizard, never looking away from his table.

"I woke up." Replied the farmer, as he swung the axe into the wizard's back. The Wizard screamed in pain as Tsunar finished him. Tsunar had no idea how long he'd been down there, or where in Oblivion he was. All he knew at that point was that he was free, and that his freedom wouldn't be so easily taken again.

Tsunar grabbed his gear as he left his former prison. Walking out of the cave, Tsunar could feel the moons' sway. Looking up, the moons were almost full, but if the wolf within was anything to go by, they had already passed full. Looking to his hand, Tsunar inspected the ring, "Where did you come from?" He asked it, "Who gave you to me? And why now?" He shook his head, "Whoever you are, I thank you," He said, mostly to himself. "and I'll find a way to repay you." Looking around, Tsunar could see a small settlement, just east of him. "Let's hope you're more friendly than he was," Tsunar mumbled to himself as he made his way to the buildings. "I guess that was one way to welcome a man back home."

Tsunar could hear hammer striking metal as he approached. Soon it was replaced by voices. As he made his way to the small settlement, Tsunar could see that it was some kind of mine. A nearby sign read "Shor's Stone." The voices quickly grew louder and audibly angry. Curious as to the cause of the argument, Tsunar followed the voices.

"Well what are you going to do about it!?" "I'm sorry sir, but we're stretched thin with the war, and we need to keep an eye out for Imperials." "Idiots! What's the point of protecting the mine if it's useless?"

As he turned the corner, Tsunar could see a man bickering with a guard. "Bah!" the man exclaimed as he stomped away, apparently defeated. "I hope you haven't arrived looking for work," He said, spotting Tsunar "mine's out of order."

"What's wrong with the mine?" Tsunar asked, eager for some real work.

"It's full of spiders, that's what's wrong with it!" the man replied. "Nearly killed Grogmar and me when they showed up."

"Frostbites?" Tsunar asked, remembering the stories his father would tell about huge arachnids, stealing people from their villages. "Need someone to clear them out?"

"If you want to run in there and at least try to be more useful than these milk drinking guards, be my guest. You come out alive and put those buggars down, I'll line your pockets with as much gold as I can scrape up."

"Sounds fair," Tsunar replied, looking at the mine "got a torch?" The man headed into a house and came out with a stick with cloth poorly wrapped around it "Light it at my forge, best I can do I'm afraid."

"Good enough." Tsunar replied. He lit the torch and headed for the mine, sword ready.

"I wouldn't exactly recommend going down there," the guard warned "but you want death that badly, go ahead. You'd be better off with wolves though. At least they'll kill you quick."

Tsunar ignored the guard's warnings and descended into the mines, flame in front, sword to the side. He could smell a rancid odor as soon as he opened the door to the mine, and the sound of scurrying quickly followed.

Thank you so much for reading my first story. I hope you enjoyed and criticism is more than welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

As he entered the mine, Tsunar could smell the putrid stench of his quarry. The spiders victims were often left in a state that sped up the decomposition process, giving his enhanced smell the time of its life. He focused on blocking it out, intent on getting in and out as fast as possible. "Spiders… How to hunt a spider…" He thought. He tried thinking of what attracted house spiders, "Webs… They feel through their webs…" He mumbled, looking to a web covered wall. He smothered his torch in the dirt and tossed it into the wall, hiding behind a support beam on the opposite side of the tunnel. Soon enough he heard movement, and scuffling. Before long, a spider came into the dying light of his torch, bearing its spiked fangs with its bladed pedipalps above its face. It struck the torch, seemingly confused as to its origin, as Tsunar made his move. He approached the beast with his blade facing down, ready to finish it quickly and quietly. As he prepared to strike, the creature tensed, apparently noticing Tsunar's approach. It had no time to act as the tension left its body with its life. The force of his blade breaking the exoskeleton was louder than anticipated, as all the other spiders seemed to be approaching now.

Tsunar ducked for the support beam, but was cut off by a thick white sludge splattering across the ground in front of him. He turned to see a frostbite spider closing in, venom dripping from its fangs. Tsunar closed the gap, intent to make the first strike and landing a blow between the monster's fangs. It hissed as the blade pierced its flesh, ending its life. Wrenching his sword from its body, Tsunar prepared for another as the last of his torchlight died. His vision may be more focused, but in total darkness, he was blind. He closed his eyes and focused on the sounds around him. The wind outside, the wood creaking with a being's weight, the steps above him. Tsunar opened his eyes and leaped, jamming his sword into an unseen spiders eyes. The body fell onto him, pinning him as he heard another coming up the ramp.

Tsunar wrestled the beast's corpse off of him and fumbled for his sword. Before he could find it, he was hit with frostbite venom. Almost immediately, he felt cold, a strange feeling for any nord. He felt the strength sapped from his muscles as he fell to one knee, still trying to find his blade. As the beast continued its advance, Tsunar found his sword and ripped it from the fallen spider's head, preparing for a strike. Tsunar could see a vague outline now, and he swung wildly at it. The shape backed off, leaving his pitiful range of vision. Tsunar tried to focus on listening for it again, but the foreign chill kept his mind unfocused. He swung again, this time finding purchase. He felt his sword catch on something and heard the spider hiss in pain. Tsunar pulled back and swung again, hitting something solid, this time with now hiss. As he pulled back his blade, Tsunar could hear nothing. Even as the venom's affects left him, the mine was silent. Tsunar could hear the occasional pebble fall from a wall, or a much smaller animal scuttle across a surface, but nothing to indicate a threat.

Tsunar picked his torch back up and tied to light it with sparks from his metal hitting rock. "If the sounds didn't attract them," He thought, finally lighting his torch "I doubt I'll find any more. Still, better safe than sorry." His search turned up nothing but egg sacks and webs. Leaving the cave triumphant, he returned to the old man, now working a forge. "Spiders put you through the wringer?" He asked as Tsunar approached "Nasty buggers aren't they?"

"They were," Replied Tsunar, still sore from the fight "But they aren't an issue anymore."

The smith stopped working and eyed Tsunar in disbelief "Gone? Every one of them?"

"A few egg sacks need burning, that's it."Ttsunar smiled.

"I don't know what to say," said the old smith "stay a while friend! It's late and you've certainly earned a drink! We'll burn the eggs in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

The night was a blur. It was years since Tsunar could say he'd enjoyed the company of others. The beast within had threatened to claw its way out when surrounded by such helpless prey. Were it not for Tsunar's stubborn refusal to let it win, he may have lost control years ago. Now though, he could relax in confidence, among new companions. Eventually though, things went awry. Leaving to take care of nature, Tsunar returned to the celebration to a familiar scent: Blood. It seamed that one of the miners had injured themselves. Tsunar struggled to contain the beast when he smelled blood before, but intoxication nearly let the monster free. Tsunar could feel claws push from his fingertips and his teeth sharpen and strain his gums as they grew. Fearing for the miners' safety, he elected to leave the settlement before the celebration ceased. He decided to continue north. Searching for somewhere far from civilization he could call a lair. Or learn to fully control the beast, whichever came first.

Stumbling northwards, Tsunar soon caught the scent of even more blood. He dropped to one knee as the beast threatened to come out. Taking a moment to steady himself, Tsunar studied the scent. Human, no doubt. Though it wasn't fresh. He could smell that it was at least a day old. Perhaps he could indulge the dog, to sate its need for blood for a while.

Walking towards the smell, Tsunar could feel his body changing and a hunger growing in his stomach. He felt his beard grow across his whole face, his bones stretching and his flesh tearing before healing around the fresh changes. He came to a clearing and saw a watchtower, a corpse sitting at the entrance. Tsunar let go and gave in to his hunger, fully letting Hirine's influence take hold. His mind was reduced to that of a wild ape, as he charged the building. He tore into the guard's body, ripping it asunder before making his way up the tower. Two more "meals" awaited the monster as he fed for the first time in weeks.

When he awoke, Tsunar could vaguely remember the previous night. He recalled leaping from the tower and running. What little control Tsuar had over his actions was to simply scream "north" from his subconscious. If he had done as he hoped he would have likely seen snow, but he was laying in a cave instead. Looking around, the cave seemed untouched by humans. He could see wolves all around him. Tsunar focused and remembered brief flashes of joining the pack on a hunt, almost wiping out a herd of deer. Looking around, Tsunar spotted a hunter laying at the mouth of the cave. His kill, or the wolves? The thought of killing another person out of anything less than self defence terrified him. His fears were put to rest when he inspected the body. The bites were far too small to be his, there weren't even any claw marks.

Tsunar took the hunter's gear and left quietly. "May you find rest in Sovngard, and the Divines forgive me for stealing from the dead." he whispered. Leaving the cave, Tsunar stood in the middle of a volcanic tundra. The foul smell of sulfur permeated the air, bringing a brief gag. Tsunar had no way of telling which way was north, and so simply walked. Before long, he came to a road. Opting to follow it, he was sure he would find a sign sooner or later. Instead, he saw a city come into view. He saw an ancient city, covered in snow and ice. He could remember tales of a place called Windhelm. Ysgramor's city, where honourable warriors were bred. He wouldn't stay for long, but he could surely find some enjoyment in a place of strength, honour and history.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking up, Tsunar could see that it was nearly mid day. Enough time to get some supplies and unload what he'd taken from the hunter and still have time to enjoy this historic city. Approaching the bridge, Tsunar could see the palace standing tall over the city, giving the whole place an intimidating presence. As he approached the gate, Tsunar could hear muffled voices. Passing through, he could see the people the voices belonged to: A pair of nords, one looking like a beggar, and a dark elf woman who had yet to speak.

"You come here where you're not wanted, you eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink, and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks."  
"But we haven't taken a side because it's not our fight."  
"Hey, maybe the reason these gray-skins don't help in the war is because they're Imperial spies!"  
"Imperial spies? You can't be serious!"  
"Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight, little spy. We got ways of finding out what you really are."

The men walked away, leaving the Tsunar dumbfounded at a nearby guards inaction. The woman approached Tsunar as he stared at the men.

"Do you hate the dark elves? Are you here to bully us and make us leave?" She asked angrily.

"I have no reason to hate your people." Tsunar replied, glaring at the pair heading for a nearby building.

"You've come to the wrong city then." Said the elf, walking towards some kind of slums east of the gate.

Tsunar was already disappointed in his first experience with the city. Thinking it could only get better, he headed for what looked like a market place. He sold what he could from the hunter's belongings, buying what supplies he he thought were necessary.

Opting to explore a bit before the sun began to set, chose to visit the slums he saw the woman from earlier head for. Finding a run down set of hovels in an area where it was clear that all the city's filth ended up was worse than anticipated. Half the buildings had holes in the walls, and Tsunar was sure they all had more he couldn't see. What surprised him the most, was that it was only dark elves in this part of the city. There weren't even any guards. As he headed further in, he could feel eyes judging him. Following his nose, Tsunar arrived at what smelled like some kind of tavern. "I could use a drink," He thought aloud, "so could everyone else in this part of town, it seems."

The tavern was cozy enough. Small and cold, but it didn't look like the people here could do much better. "What can I get…You?" Asked the barkeep, seemingly shocked at a human visiting.

"Something cheap but decent." Tsunar replied, sitting at a table and pulling his new map from his new pack.

"Matze it is." Said the elf, clearly suspicious of his guest.

The elf approached the table slowly, eyeing his customer up and down. "Not many nords come to the Gray Quarter for a drink." He said, setting a small vase like jug on the table with a tankard.

"Grey Quarter?" Asked Tsunar, not looking up from his map.

"New to Windhelm, eh?" replied the dunmer, leaning on the wall, "You want the long answer or the short one?"

"Dealer's choice" Answered Tsunar, taking a swig of his drink.

"When Red Mountain erupted," Began the barkeep, "a lot of dunmer came to Skyrim for a place to stay. First city most of us came to was Windhelm. The jarl at the time let us stay, but a lot of the locals weren't happy about having 'gray-skins' walking their streets, so they forced us to a corner of the city and called it the Grey Quarter. And before you ask, most of us don't make enough gold to afford moving away, else we'd have done it decades ago."

"And the jarl just lets this happen?" Asked Tsunar, appalled at the story.

"Ulfric? That bastard encourages it!" The elf exclaimed as he walked back to his bar, "If he had his way, we wouldn't even be allowed in this city, like the argonians."

"And who doesn't get it rough from this place?" Asked Tsunar, putting his map away.

"Nords. They're the only ones who belong in this country apparently. You'll forgive us for eyeing you as you walk past. Not the best track record with your people."

"I don't think blaming all of us will fix anything" Tsunar said as he over paid for his drink. "Keep the change"

"So much for honour" He thought as he prepared to leave the city. He could hear shouting from behind him. One of the men from earlier. Turning, Tsunar could see that the man was clearly drunk, and screaming slurs at the top of his lungs. The barkeep came out, presumably to see what the noise was about. "Rolff." He growled "That's kind of his hobby." He said, retreating to his business before the drunk could see him. "My friend!" Exclaimed Rolff, holding his arms to Tsunar, "Come, let's teach these gray-skins a lesson, shall we?" He said, smiling as he approached the woman from earlier. "Back off before you piss me off more any more!" Tsunar warned, shoving Rolff away.

"An elf lover? Weren't raised in Skyrim were you? Well 100 gold says I can knock yer arse back to wherever you're from!" Rolff shouted, waving his coin purse.

"If you're offering to fight, I accept." Tsunar said, pulling his own coin purse from his belt, "But if I win, you stay out of this part of town."

"Deal!" Rolff exclaimed, throwing his purse into the snow.

The fight was as one would expect. A man can have all the alcohol he likes, a werewolf is a strong monster with speed to match. Even in his human form, Tsunar was easily able to avoid Rolff's swings. All it took was two punches and Rolff collapsed in the snow. A number of elves cheered as Rolff fell, earning a smile from Tsunar. Taking up his newly earned coin, he placed his purse back on his belt and grabbed Rolff by his shirt, dragging the man back out of the Gray Quarter before renting a room at the local inn. Tsunar prepared to leave Windhelm first thing in the morning, heading west in hopes of a more amicable part the country.


	5. Chapter 5

Mods used that effected this chapter: Moonlight Tales

The journey west was a phenomenal opportunity for Tsunar. It put him in the wilds with no one around for miles, save for a bandit encampment here or there. It gave him a rare chance to focus on controlling the beast within. Rather than holding it back, only losing control when confronted with blood or one of the moons being full, Tsunar let himself run free and enjoy the feeling that came with it, every night. Rather than feeling his body surge with pain and his senses overwhelmed upon transforming, followed by pure fear and anger with his new instincts to feast, and waking up in pain with a hazy memory at best, Tsunar eventually started slipping in and out of his bestial form without so much as an ache. He learned to retain more control, so much so that he could return to his human form at will, and eventually, his nights were clear and he woke the next day feeling rested. Perhaps this letting up on his inner wolf had some unforeseen circumstances however. While the thought of ending an innocent's life still repulsed him, Tsunar took no issue hunting the bandits in their hideouts whenever he came across them. They proved themselves good prey, killing them was a service to Skyrim, and Tsunar got some wealth and new equipment as compensation. The shift in morals was noticed after a week of this "Training" however. Fearing he was beginning to lose control, even in the slightest way, Tsunar opted to put a contingency in place. He placed a silver medallion from the most recent camp around his neck. It burned his skin lightly, but proved a damn good reason not to lose control, lest his head be lost with it.

Deciding that he'd gained enough control, Tsunar returned to the road and headed west, following the sunsets. The snowy tundras quickly gave way to an unsettling marsh. Tsunar could smell decay all around him, the presence of Nightshade not helping much in that regard. Sounds of chittering and scurrying were ever present. The shapes moving low to the ground in the distance didn't help make Tsunar feel any safer. Preparing to rest for the night in a tree, Tsunar spotted lights in the distance. Focusing, the faint smell of smoke reached him as well. "Even the simplest tavern's got to be better than a tree." He thought aloud.

Approaching the small town, Tsunar could hear voices. "How are we supposed to feel safe in our own homes!?" "I assure you, the jarl hears all your complaints, but she will not prosecute a man for being a mage based simply on hearsay. If you have evidence of any wrong doing, speak now." Coming over the hill, Tsunar could hear a crowd murmuring, seemingly stumped. "As I thought." Tsunar saw a man turn back to the longhouse as the crowd dispersed.

Heading for the only inn looking building, Tsunar could smell ash on the wind. A burned house lay just past the inn, almost beckoning him. Entering the inn, Tsunar was immediately greeted by the worst singing he'd ever heard, his canine hearing didn't help much. Tsunar had nothing against the orsimer, his adoptive father was a strong, honourable man, as were all the other orcs Tsunar met on his travels, excluding bandits. But if there's one statement that rang true for the whole race, it's that orcs can not sing. No matter how much training they get.

Trying to block the sounds out, Tsunar approached the barkeep, who seemed surprised to see an unfamiliar face. "What brings you to Morthal, friend? Haven't had a visitor here since my brother and I moved here."

"Just passing through." Leaning over the bar and lowering his voice, Tsunar asked, "What's with the orc? You being punished for something?" The barkeep chuckled at his remark. "Lurbuk fancies himself a bard. If we had customers I'd be worried about him scaring them off. But the door doesn't get much use and he pays his rent, so I put up with him. Might tell him to keep it down for you though."

"Much appreciated. Got any ale?"

As the evening turned to night, the small tavern gained a crowd. Many seemed to be the people Tsunar saw outside the the longhouse when he arrived. Settling in for the night, Tsunar fell onto his bed, tired from the day's journey. Some hours later, Tsunar awoke to the sound of his door opening, pulling his sword from its scabbard atop the night stand, he saw a woman in the doorway raising her hands. "Oh! I'm very sorry sir, I seem to have entered the wrong room." Tsunar could see her eyes glowing faintly in the dark as she backed out, "Very sorry sir. I apologize for disturbing you."

"Bullshit," he thought, "I can smell a corpse a mile away."


	6. Chapter 6

Note: This changes how the quest Laid to Rest works a decent bit

Quickly throwing on some clothes and what little armour he managed in the short window he had to collect his gear, Tsunar followed the woman out of the inn, staying a few paces away and in the shadows whenever possible. He was sure that if he wasn't a wolf, he'd have been noticed already. Thankfully, his instincts and lycanthropic features kept him hidden.

The woman walked to a house on the edge of the village, on a platform over the lake. Tsunar waited for a minute before making a move towards the house. Looking about, Tsunar attempted to pick his way in with the tools he'd looted from bandits. It took a few attempts, but he was in. Being careful not to make a sound, Tsunar entered the house, low to the ground just before the first light of dawn. Tsunar could hear smell blood. A lot of it. Looking around, he couldn't see that woman, he could smell her all around, but no real trail. He saw a man on a bed with two seemingly fresh wounds on his neck. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Spotting stairs heading further down, Tsunar headed to the cellar, blade ready.

As he approached the door, Tsunar cursed himself for not getting his shield. His armour was effective, but it was light, and he wasn't even wearing most of it thanks to his rushing into this. Would his gauntlets and boots really be enough to keep him safe from a vampire? "Too late to turn back." He thought, opening the door. The moment a slight crack opened, Tsunar was overwhelmed by the scent of blood. Had he not spent time in the wild practicing, he'd have surely lost control. Opening the door fully, Tsunar's suspicions were confirmed beyond any doubt. Bloody bones littered each corner of the room, and in the center was a coffin. Closing the door behind him, Tsunar approached. The woman he'd been following was asleep inside the coffin, hands crossed over her chest. Holding his sword above his head, Tsunar tried to recall as much information on vampires as he could. All he could remember was to either remove the head, or stab the heart. Surely both would do.

His blade splintered the wood around the corpse's head as he went for the neck. Dark blood and ash stained his clothes as Tsunar raised his sword above him again. The elven blade was a dark red when it pierced her chest. Tsunar could feel her ribs give under his force as her heart was cut in two. Tearing his sword from the beast, Tsunar noticed a journal next to its body. Having a quick scan through, it seemed to detail her plans of enslaving Morthal. It also mentioned burning a house down. As he was reading, Tsunar heard the door the chamber open.

"Alva?" Called a man. As he spotted Tsunar, his face turned pale. "What…Alva? You monster!" He pulled an axe from his belt and charged at Tsunar.

"No! She was a vampire!" Tsunar exclaimed as he ducked around the man's frantic swings. "I don't want to kill you!" Tsunar warned as he raised his sword. "But I will if you make me."

"Good! At least then I can be with Alva!" Said the man as he charged once more. Tsunar dodged his swing and slashed across the man's leg, bringing him to the floor. The man screamed as he went at Tsunar again. Seeing that he was a lost cause, Tsunar closed his eyes as he pierced the man's chest. Tsunar could hear him gargling his own blood as Tsunar ripped his sword from his torso. "I'm sorry…" He said, leaving to present his evidence to the jarl.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: This alters the group that accompanies you to Movarth's Lair as it always bugged me that no one trained accompanies you and you just get a bunch of untrained mill workers.

The small court muttered amongst themselves as the steward read Alva's journal aloud. The jarl seemed to be eyeing Tsunar more than the other nobles as she gave her final order on the matter. "Tsunar, this journal speaks of an ancient vampire, Movarth Piquine, in a lair near the town. As you've killed Alva, I would like you to go there to finish the leech before he comes here. I will assemble our strongest fighters to accompany you on this task. What say you?"

Tsunar thought for a moment, weighing his odds before answering, "I may need time to prepare, but I'll do it. Don't suppose you have any silver or holy weapons kicking around?"

"I can ask Falion to enchant something for you, I hope that will be enough."

The court and Tsunar spent hours planning. A messenger was sent to the wizard Falion and the only known warriors in Morthal as Tsunar and the imperial commander devised a plan of attack and sent a scout to locate the lair. The town guards were on high alert as night fell, they all had their holy symbols over their armour and seemed to be fidgeting with them constantly. Falion had agreed to enchant a few weapons for the fighters in preparation for the attack, leaving Tsunar feeling somewhat defenseless as the wizard worked on his blade. As he was leaving the longhouse, Tsunar was called by Jarl Idgrod.

"I would like to thank you for helping us, Tsunar,"She said, glancing about, "Not many would delve into a vampire's lair for a town they'd only just arrived in. But I'd like to know something. How did you know Alva was a vampire?"

Tsunar flinched at the question. There was no way of answering that wouldn't incriminate him in some way. "I sense that there's something different about you. Do you have experience with these creatures?"

Tsunar took a deep breath as he prepared to tell his secret. "I'm a werewolf. I could smell the curse on her."

Idgrod seemed surprised, but not fearful. A reaction that relieved Tsunar.

"I trust you have your… Compulsions under control?" She asked, eyeing Tsunar suspiciously.

"As much as I can."

"Then you'll have no troubles from me." The jarl said as she left for her chambers. "Just keep it on a leash."

As morning came, Tsunar's hopes where improved, and then dashed. The "warriors" the court had assembled weren't the most impressive bunch. A few people from a mill and the orc bard Lurbuk. The only competent ones of the bunch were the two guards who'd decided to come help the fight. A man in blue robes approached the group as Tsunar told them of the plan. "I assume you're Falion?"

"Yes sir. I wish you luck on your mission." He said, handing Tsunar a sack of weapons. "They're all fire based enchantments. I know blessed would be better but I don't know such magic and vampires hate fire all the same. May the Gods watch over you all." He said as he walked away.

"Choose wisely, these will be all we bring, unless you have some armour."

Opening the bag, a number of weapons, all wreathed in a faint orange-red aura clattered to the ground. Tsunar's elven sword caught a number of eyes, but the nords all went for their steel. The blades were warm to the touch and provided some comfort to the group.

The group headed north east, to where the scout had reported Movarth's lair to be hidden in a cave. As they approached, whispers of doubt and fear spread through the group. Tsunar could hear them all, "We aren't fighters." "Do we even stand a chance?" "Why doesn't he just do it? He already killed one.".

As they arrived at the cave, Tsunar nearly gagged from the stench emanating from the entrance. "Alright," He he whispered to himself, "I heard you talking. If you aren't brave enough for this, just turn back now. Better to know what I'm going in with." All but the two guards muttered amongst themselves before heading back to town. "Bloody milk drinkers. When we get back I'll kill them myself." Growled one of the guards.

"Get in line." Mumbled the other.

"We can worry about that later," Tsunar said, eyeing the cowards heading back to town. "For now, we have a monster to slay. Stay low when we're in there."


	8. Chapter 8

Mods used: Moonlight Tales

Entering the cave, the trio found nothing remarkable. Tsunar could here the familiar sound of frostbite spiders walking about, but nothing to indicate the monsters they came for were present, bar their smell. The group came to a walkway leading down into a large chamber, crawling with spiders.

"Reckon I could get 2 if I hit 'em good, that'll leave 3. Don't know if I can get the rest before they reach us." Whispered one of the guards, pulling a bow from his back.

"Shoot. I'll distract them." Replied Tsunar, running down the walkway.

Pulling his blade from its scabbard, Tsunar plunged it deep into the first spider he came across. The spider's flesh ignited as his blade pierced its hide. An arrow flew down into a spider on the other end of the room, forcing it onto its stomach, smoldering and unmoving. The other guard rushed past Tsunar and damn near cleaved another spider in two as his battleaxe splintered a rock underneath it. Tsunar stabbed another one as the archer took out the final arachnid. "Good shooting." The other guard grunted, ripping his now smoking axe from the ground.

Listening for a moment, Tsunar didn't hear any commotion further down the tunnel. "Doesn't seem like they heard. Good."

The archer guard tapped Tsunar's arm before letting him head further in, "Hey, I know elven's pretty decent in a fight, but it sticks out like a sore thumb down here. Might want to cover it with something." The guard offered a belted tunic from his pack.

"Good point. But if I die cause I couldn't move quick enough with this thing holding me, I'm haunting you." Tsunar joked as he donned the tunic.

Keeping low to the ground, the group slowly moved further in. Before long, they came to a small chamber with three passages, and a man sitting between them. The archer pulled an arrow and took aim, "I head to the left, Tsunar takes the middle, Agnarr takes the right." He whispered, letting the arrow fly. The man slumped against his chair once the arrow pierced his back. "Sounds like a plan. Check, but don't go down if they lead somewhere alright? Meet back in the middle." Agnarr said, going to inspect his tunnel.

Tsunar found a few wagons with bloody remains, but nothing to suggest a way forward. Heading back to the center, Agnarr and the archer arrived shortly after. "Find anything?"

"No, just some bones." Agnarr replied, shaking his head. "Heffald?"

"Seems like a way forward, heard someone talking." Replied the archer. "Reckon that's our route."

The chamber Heffald checked was a cavern, littered with dry bones and clothes of the vampires' victims. As the three approached, a man's voice could be heard.

"Oh, looks like you still have some gold in your pockets, friend. I doubt you'll be needing that." A vampire climbed from a large hole in the ground carrying a small coin purse. Heffald was quick to fire, landing a shot to the head.

"Damn good shot." Tsunar muttered. Passing through the chamber, Tsunar glanced into the ditch. A number of fresh bodies were laying there. No doubt more lay just beneath them. "Let's make this quick." Agnarr growled, looking at the leeches' victims.

The men arrived at a large chamber. In the center of which was a dining table. Gore was strewn about it. Plates held hearts, kegs dripped with blood and corpses were laid out like meals. Sitting at the head was a man, tearing into a victim's chest. Tsunar could see that his face was twisted, his features resembling a bat's, with glowing orange eyes. The smell of the room was overwhelming. Tsunar clutched the silver necklace as he tensed, keeping himself in check.

"Tough shot with those kegs…" Heffald muttered. Tsunar could see the vampire look up as Heffald spoke.

"We have quite keen hearing, you know. No use hiding now, I'm afraid." Said the blood sucker, standing up and taking a sword from the table. "Come on out. I'll make it quick."

"You heard the man." Growled Tsunar as he rushed at the fiend.

The vampire was fast. Faster than Tsunar anticipated. He stepped aside so fast, even Tsunar's wolf eyes struggled to keep up. Heffald and Agnarr engaged their own monsters, as Tsunar was left with Movarth. "Hmm, you'd make a good thrall. Have any family out there?" The undead chuckled. Each time Tsunar swung, the vampire merely stepped aside. He seemed to be enjoying seeing Tsunar's frustration grow. After a few seconds however, he seemed to grow bored, as he swatted his challenger away. The man was thin, but his frame held unnatural strength. Tsunar was flung back into a wall, blade and clattering to the floor as his shield fell from his grip.

Tsunar's vision blurred for a few seconds, he could see Movarth approach Agnarr as he finished one of Movarth's lackeys, another closing in from the other side. Tsunar slowed his breathing and focused. His bones contorted as he his senses heightened. Tsunar's hair grew thicker, his teeth sharpened and nails extended. Tsunar's vision turned red as his anger swelled. As he stood, Tsunar looked at his hands. He hadn't entered his beast form, he'd be dead if he had. But this hybrid form was enough to give him confidence. He sprinted at Movarth. He turned in shock as Tsunar grabbed his shoulder threw him into the wall.

"Now… You are an interesting one…" Coughed the vampire. "Come on then mutt. Let's play…" Tsunar needed no encouragement as he charged. He leaped into the air and brought his fists down. Movarth dodged and punched Tsunar in the ribs. The strength of a vampire would have hurt, had his mind not been clouded with rage. Tsunar grabbed his opponent's legs and leaped into the air, bringing him down onto the table. The wood splintered and blood splattered. Tsunar dragged Movarth from the rubble and began tearing at him. His chest was coated in thick, ashen blood by the time Tsunar was finished. Tsunar began pummeling Movarth's skull into the ground. Each punch made a sound that reverberated through the chamber. After a few seconds, Tsunar's mind cleared. He looked down at his prey, or what was left of him. Tsunar howled to the ceiling as he reverted to his normal self.

Heffald and Agnarr stood on opposite ends of the chamber, staring at Tsunar in disbelief. "Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you." Tsunar panted as he retrieved his sword and shield. "Let's just recover whatever valuables these guys stole from their victims and get back to town. I need a rest."


	9. Chapter 9

Tsunar could feel Heffald and Agnarr's eyes upon him every time he turned away. When he checked a corner, when he looked through a chest, when he led them back out. He could always feel their judgement.

"How about instead of staring and making things up about me in your heads, you ask me? Might put some fears to rest."

The guards questioned nearly every facet of Tsunar's lycanthropy. When he got it, how he got it, can he control it, are the moons really what controls the timing. He answered them all. He told them of the time he was attacked by a werewolf. About how the scars on his face are the wounds that carried the curse. He told them of his weeks in the wilds learning to tame himself. How he now had full control over where and when he changed, barring one of the moons being full, in which case he changed at their mercy. How he had control of his actions in his bestial form. When the guards were out of questions, the three men headed back to the village. Tsunar was sure that they still feared him, but he had a feeling his secret would be safe with them.

Morthal was tense when the three arrived back. The guards all looked exhausted, barely any citizens were out side and there was an air of fear and anxiety. When the guards spotted the three men, Falion was called to examine them. He saw no signs of Sanguinaire Vampiris and gave his word to the other guards that the warriors were as alive as the rest of them, though he glanced at Tsunar once or twice as he returned home.

As night fell, word of the trio's victory spread through the small town and Jarl Idgrod called for a celebration. The first time one of her decisions faced no push back from the villagers in several weeks. The inn keep, Jonna, seemed unused to dealing with so much business, but she eventually got used to it. Before engaging in any celebrations however, Tsunar had to make sure of one thing: He had to get Lurbuk passed out drunk before he could start "singing." Thankfully, the "bard" seemed to be a lightweight and passed out in no time. An event that seemed to relieve everyone present. By the time the Sun had began to rise, the whole village was unconscious, be it in their homes or in the tavern.

Were it not for his hangover, Tsunar may have left to continue west. But with his head the way it was, he likely wouldn't make it fifty feet from the village. Deciding to stay, the whole village came and offered thanks at some point or another. Lurbuk said that Tsunar would be made Blood Kin, whatever that meant. The Jarl offered Heffald, Agnarr and Tsunar a handsome sum of gold and positions as thanes. The guards declined the title, preferring to stick to their humble lives. Tsunar wasn't sure if he'd be around enough to truly make use of the title, but promised to keep it in mind should he ever choose to settle down and stop wandering.

The next day, Tsunar chose to leave. The life of a wanderer was the last thing he'd expected to enjoy when he first came to Skyrim. He'd arrived hoping to find an isolated spot in the wilderness of his ancestral home and settle down, maybe start a small farm. At most he thought he'd do a mercenary job or two. Instead, one event led to another, and he had found a life on the road far more appealing than anticipated.

The village was more than happy to provide a week's worth of supplies for the journey. Tsunar could see the city of Solitude after a few hours of heading west. Deciding against swimming in the inlet, Tsunar headed for the forest south west of the city, looking for a way to cross the river. Besides, nothing wrong with taking the scenic route.

The low marshes quickly gave way to the forest, which led higher into hills and plateaus. It wasn't long before Tsunar heard barking, not long after he could smell the dog in question. Tsunar quickly found the dog along the road. It looked half starved and afraid. When it saw Tsunar, it headed back into the woods before stopping and looking back, seemingly gesturing Tsunar to follow. Following the dog, Tsunar soon caught the smell of death and the sight of a small cabin. Following the dog inside, Tsunar found an old nord laying in a bed. Tsunar could tell from the lack of movement that this man had died, somewhat recently based on the smell. Reading a nearby journal, Tsunar learned of the dog's name: Meeko.

"You've been living out here all by your self?" Tsunar asked the hound. Meeko whimpered in response. Looking to the dead nord, Tsunar thought aloud "I think he deserves a proper burial."

Tsunar spent the better part of the day digging a hole and saying a quick prayer for Meeko's owner. Leaving some dried meat for the poor hound, Tsunar set back on the road. He quickly noticed that Meeko was shadowing him, trying to stay hidden in bushes. Tsunar dropped to one knee and held his hand out to the dog, who shyly approached. "Don't feel like going it alone boy?" Tsunar said, petting the animal. "I suppose it can get lonely out here. How about you come with me?" Meeko's ears perked up at Tsunar's suggestion.

The two set off in search of the nearest place for Meeko to rest, poor thing could barely walk straight. An hour or two of walking and the pair came to an enormous and ancient bridge crossing a ravine. Tsunar could see a town on the other side. "Fancy resting for a bit?" Tsunar asked. Meeko seemed to get more tired from the suggestion. "Thought so. Come on. I'll get you some fresh beef or something."


	10. Chapter 10

Crossing the enormous bridge, Tsunar could see that Meeko was struggling to stay standing. The inn was only a few feet uphill, but Meeko looked like he'd give out half way. Luckily the dog proved resilient and pushed onwards, into the tavern. Before anything else, Tsunar made sure to get Meeko some water and food. The inn had fresh venison from local hunters and Meeko seemed eager to sate his hunger. Tsunar soon found his own stomach rumbling, and got some food for himself. Going through his pack, Tsunar pulled out his map and began plotting his next moves. If he was to truly settle into the life of an adventurer, he'd have to get to know the lay of the land. The Reach seemed like a good place to check out next. The innkeep, Faida, warned him of the Forsworn, a group of madmen that live in the hills of the Reach. Seems a shorter visit to The Reach may be in order. Spending the remaining day and a good portion of the next in Dragon Bridge, Meeko regained his strength and seemed much healthier then the day before, a change that relieved Tsunar.

The pair left, heading north along the road. It was only a couple of hours before the Sun began to set. "Probably should have checked that before heading out, huh boy?" Tsunar chuckled, "Well we can't be too far from the city. Besides, we can always make camp if it gets too dark."

The pair continued along the road until they came to a fork. An old post, weathered and splintering, stood between the paths. Whatever words were scribbled on it before, it was unreadable now. Reaching into his pack, Tsunar found no map. "Don't tell me…" Looking back, he realized that he'd left the map and a few supplies in Dragon Bridge when he'd left. "Damn it Tsunar," He scolded himself, "The day you settle on becoming an adventurer you forget the bloody map and rations. Truly a legendary traveller…" Looking down the cobblestone paths, Tsunar couldn't see any real difference. Neither looked more travelled than the other, neither had the sounds of a city in the distance, they were identical. Taking a stab in the dark, Tsunar went for the left path.

Soon enough, Tsunar began to regret his decision. The Sun was barely still in the sky and there was no city in sight. "All paths lead somewhere," He thought, "Just keep walking and we'll find… Something."

As he was thinking this, Tsunar felt a poke at his back. "Turn around, human. Slowly."

Raising his hands and sighing, Tsunar slowly turned to see the man behind him. An orc was dressed in furs and holding a green blade to Tsunar's chest. Tsunar placed his leg infront of Meeko as he began to growl.

"Admittedly, you're pretty good to have gotten the drop on me. Especially with a dog at my side." Tsunar said, "Look, we don't have anything, so you're planning to rob us, it's a wast of time."

"Rob you? I want to know who you are before I do anything stupid." The orc replied.

"Tsunar. Fuzzy one's Meeko."

"Tsunar?" The orc seemed surprised, "Tsunar Wolf-Brand?"

Tsunar was equally surprised to hear his name on a stranger's lips. "My mistake. Need somewhere to rest for the night, Blood Kin?"

During the walk to his tribe's stronghold, the hunter explained what "Blood Kin" actually meant. "You've helped an orc with ties to the tribes. Normally Lurbuk's word doesn't carry much weight, but killing a vampire and clearing its den? That's more than enough to earn our respect."

The orc led the pair to a small tribal encampment, nestled against a cliff. Tsunar could smell a forge, herbs and animals. It seemed like this tribe was doing well for itself. By the time the men entered the gate, the tribe had began to wind down for the night. Tsunar and Meeko were offered a place to sleep in the longhouse, an offer they both seemed grateful for.

In the morning, Tsunar was greeted by the scent of food. It smelled earthy and meaty, not unlike what his father would make him years ago. The food offered a nostalgic feeling for Tsunar, in addition to a full stomach and plenty of energy for the day. Heading out of the longhouse, Tsunar saw an orcish woman practicing with her axe. Tsunar flexed his sword arm, seemed like a fun way to start the day. The young woman seemed eager to have something moving to spar against.

"So, you're the Blood Kin?" She asked, throwing Tsunar a wooden sword, "The one who killed vampires?"

"Intimidated?" Tsunar asked, twirling the wooden blade in his hand.

"Now you're dead." Smiled the orc, as she reached for another wooden sword.

The pair sparred for an hour before either began to show fatigue. The woman inquired about Tsunar's travels, and he asked about the orcs. He learned her name was Borgakh, that she was to be married off to another chief in a few days and had been training non stop in preparation.

"You know," Tsunar panted between parries, "I wouldn't mind having someone else tag along with Meeko and me."

"And what makes you think I want to leave?" Borgakh asked, blocking Tsunar's swing.

"You don't seem to happy about that marriage." Tsunar whispered, leaning over their crossed "swords".

"While that's true, I can't just leave. It would dishonour my tribe." She replied, looking forlorn.

"I thought Malacath taught us to seek out our own paths in life." Tsunar grunted, backing up and catching his breath.

Borgakh seemed to ponder his words before replying. "You're right. When do we leave?"

"When can you be ready?" Tsunar asked, closing in with another swing.

"When I knock your ass to the ground." She smiled.

"Oh really?" Tsunar grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

Mods used - Unique uniques (Gives unique items unique appearances)

The tribe didn't seem overjoyed at Borgakh's decision to leave, but most understood her reasoning and would give her a chance to earn her place back in the tribe if she came back. Gathering her things and some supplies, she said her goodbyes and joined Tsunar on his journey.

"So where are we headed?" She asked, eager to begin her new life on the road.

"I was planning on Solitude. Unless you have any ideas?" Tsunar responded.

"I've heard The Reach has plenty of caves and ruins to explore. Sounds more fun than people weak from a life behind walls talking about politics. Isn't there a war going on there?"

"The Civil War? Solitude is a big player in that. Fair point I suppose. Head south through the reach, aiming for the forests of Falkreath?" Tsunar suggested, trying to remember his map's layout.

The three of them headed south, delving any caves they came across. Borgakh and Tsunar got a decent feel for how each other fought. Borgakh's armour could soak up hits and her axe would break the bones of whatever poor beast was dumb enough to anger her, while Tsunar's speed and surprising strength let him flank a target and take it down quickly. With Meeko helping to distract enemies, deliver a surprisingly strong bite and keep a look out while traveling, the three were a ferocious team.

The group made their way out of the forests of Haafingar and into the rocky landscape of The Reach. The western portion of Skyrim had plenty of places that gave a gorgeous view of the province. High hills overlooking the hold were a dime a dozen, and both Tsunar and Borgakh could appreciate their beauty. Even Meeko seemed to gaze a bit when they climbed.

The three found themselves coming up to a pair of towers. The two stone towers were crumbling and sundered, but clearly inhabited. The people Tsunar could see appeared to be clad in hide, though it covered little. There were heads mounted on spikes at almost every corner, both beast and man.

"Forsworn," Tsunar thought, "The madmen of The Reach"

"Up for a real challenge?" Borgakh asked, "Bears are one thing, but these guys are a real threat to people. And it'll be a fun fight."

Drawing his blade, Tsunar ran for the ruin.

The three made their way through the crumbling stonework with little difficulty. The Forsworn's bone weapons could hardly scratch Borgakh's armour, for all their speed, the Forsworn couldn't hope to catch Tsunar, and Meeko fell into his ancient lupine instincts, tearing throats and leaping from shadows. Making their way through the interior, the three came to a large open space with wide stairs leading up. The Forsworn gave the same challenge as the rest, until the Briarheart heard the combat.

Tsunar saw the man run down the steps with two others at his side. His helpers ran ahead. The pair of them fired spikes of ice at Tsunar and Borgakh, while the man behind drew an ancient saber from its scabbard and sent a bolt of electricity at Tsunar. Rushing past the mages at the man in charge, Tsunar's blade clashed with the briarheart's. Flames erupted from the clash and spread across the fighter's arms as the blades both began to smoke.

"First you, then all of the reach!" The briarheart screamed as he went for another swing. Tsunar evaded and saw an open wound on his foes chest. Sprinting at his opponent with his shield raised, Tsunar knocked the forsworn to the ground. Turning to see his foe prone before him, Tsunar stabbed down, through the hole in the briarheart's chest.

"Fear the might of the Forsworn!" Looking up, Tsunar could see three forsworn ganging up on Borgakh, though she seemed to be enjoying the fight. Pulling a dagger from his belt, Tsunar threw it into one of the back of one of Borgakh's attackers as Borgakh severed another's head, leaving Meeko to pounce on the third.

Patching up the small injuries they sustained in their fights through the ruin, Tsunar and Borgakh went about collecting their reward. The chests littered throughout held valuables, but Tsunar was concerned with the saber his foe used. Lifting it, Tsunar could feel the heat from the blade. The pommel had the visage of an eagle, with small blue gems for eyes. The blade seemed sharp, almost unnaturally so. Checking around where the three magic users had come from, Tsunar found a large chest and a book, The Legend of Red Eagle. Skimming through its pages, Tsunar found that the blade he'd picked up belonged to an ancient king of The Reach, Red Eagle. The sword was apparently also the key to his tomb.

"Find anything?" Borgakh asked, carrying a small sack of gold.

"I think so. Up for looking through a tomb?"

The group made their way south east in search of "Rebel's Cairn." It wasn't long before they found a small cave. The entrance was marked with blood and a stack of rocks with a sword stabbed through the top. The interior seemed like any other cave, save for a pedestal in the center. There was a slot in the top pedestal. Taking Red Eagle's sword and placing it inside this slot, a hidden doorway opened on the other end of the cavern.

Going through, the three came to a large chamber. There were murals along the floors that showed a man with a flaming sword, Red Eagle. Four skeletons lay at each corner of the chamber, with a large sarcophagus at the other end with shelves and a chest around it. As the adventurers approached the first mural, the chamber shook. The four skeletons were surrounded in a blue light and the sarcophagus's lid was forced open, as a guttural laugh echoed from within.


	12. Chapter 12

Mods used: Unique uniques

Tsunar and Borgakh drew their weapons as the creature emerged from its sarcophagus. Its gray, bony fingers causing cracks in the lip of the coffin where it gripped. The thing looked human, though clearly not of the living. Its eyes glowed an eerie, cold blue as it reached for a greatsword strapped to its back. As it held the weapon out in front of it, the blade caught fire. The skeletons at each corner recovered weapons of their own from the ground.

"Red Eagle I presume." Tsunar growled, "Really wish you'd have stayed dead."

Tsunar charged up the steps at the ancient forsworn king. Red Eagle merely held up his blade to block Tsunar's own. The strength that Red Eagle held was far beyond what his skeletal body let on. Flames spread down the undead king's arm, though it didn't seem to phase him. Red Eagle kicked Tsunar away and gave his own swing. Being knocked off balance, Tsunar didn't have time to dodge, instead, he raised his shield. The flaming sword caused a deep crack along the elven metal, flames wreathing where it struck before moving along Tsunar's flesh. Red Eagle laughed as he grabbed Tsunar by the throat and threw him across the room. The crack in Tsunar's shield made it weak enough to break in two as Tsunar landed. Red Eagle lifted Tsunar's blade and approached. Tsunar was in a daze from the impact, just as his senses returned, his own blade was forced through his gut. Tsunar screamed in pain as his sword burned the wound. Red Eagle heard the sounds of a fight behind him and turned, seeing Borgakh and Meeko destroy the skeletons, he thought that they were more important than his now incapacitated foe.

Meeko lunged at the old king, biting into his arm. Meeko's teeth weren't even able to break the skin of the reachman as he was tossed aside. The dog's yelp reaching Tsunar's ears. As he turned to see his companion hit the ground, he saw Borgakh strike the monster before her. Red Eagle parried her axe and cut into her leg.

Tsunar rose to his knees as he tore the silver amulet from around his neck and gripped the sword in his stomach. As he began to pull it out, blood welled in his mouth. Tsunar's nails began to darken and extend as his teeth sharpened and his armour grew tight. The leather straps holding the elven metal together snapped as he grew. His jaw elongated and his hair thickened. The pain in his gut was over shadowed by the pain of his bones breaking and healing rapidly. As he finally tore the sword from his gut, Tsunar stood, the fur of his stomach now wet and red. Seeing Red Eagle raise his sword above his head with Borgakh bloodied, Tsunar howled before charging at the ancient king.

Tsunar's howl was enough to distract Red Eagle, buying Borgakh time to back away. Red Eagle turned just as Tsunar pounced at him. Tsunar's teeth dug into the king's shoulder before he tossed the undead warrior aside. Dry blood and dust poured from Red Eagle's wound and filled Tsunar's mouth as he ran to his prey. Tsunar dug his claws into Red Eagle's chest and lifted him. Bringing him a foot off the ground, Tsunar looked him in the eyes, growling, before smashing him into the floor. Tsunar could hear armour and bones breaking beneath his force. Tearing his claws from Red Eagle's chest, Tsunar brought Red Eagle up to his face once more. Red Eagle seemed dazed as Tsunar bit into his skull. Pulling against the undead warrior's flesh, Tsunar tore the head from Red Eagle's shoulders.

Turning to see his companions both bruised and bloody, Tsunar ran to the chest at the back of the chamber. Finding healing potions on the shelves, he ran back to his allies. Meeko drank the elixir without hesitation. Borgakh was laying in a daze from her wounds. Lifting her as he held the bottle to her lips, Tsunar began to change back into his human form.

"What… Was that?" Borgakh asked weakly, a tone that seemed unfitting for her, even in this state.

"Red Eagle. First king of the Forsworn and…"

"Not him. You."

Tsunar sighed as he answered, unsure of how she'd react. "Werewolf. Got attacked by one a few years ago and got the curse from its claws. Tried to cure it at first, but since it lets me do stuff like that," Tsunar gestured to the body of the fallen king, "I figured I'd try to control it."

"So, you're not going to infect me? Or kill me under the full moons?" Borgakh asked, glancing about for her weapon.

"Like I said. I learned to control it." Tsunar chuckled, "Besides, I may not have had complete control at first, but I never seemed to harm those I thought of as close friends. Now rest for a bit."

Searching the chest, Tsunar found a number of valuables. There were enough gems and jewelry to afford a small house. But some armour caught Tsunar's eye. A set of orcish plate armour lay at the bottom of the chest. While it was missing the helmet, it was an upgrade from the steel Borgakh wore at the moment.

After waiting a few hours for Borgakh and Meeko's wounds to be healed by the potions, Borgakh donend her new armour and seemed more than plased with the upgrade. Leaving the chamber, Tsunar could see that the pedestal with Red Eagle's sword was illuminated by a ray of sunlight coming in from a hole in the ceiling. Taking the blade from the slot, the door closed behind them, sealing the undead inside. The sword seemed different in Tsunar's hand now. It hadn't changed appearance , but it seemed almost purified or calmed. The warmth was still present in the metal, and the blade looked as unnaturally sharp as before. Placing the blade on his belt, Tsunar lead the trio out of the cave.


	13. Chapter 13

The Sun was nearly high in the sky as the three left the ancient tomb. Meeko kept close to Tsunar as they walked, while Borgakh stayed behind, occasionally fidgeting with her axe. Tsunar noticed but said nothing. What could he say? He'd explained how he came to be a wolf. That he's the one in control of the beast, not the other way around. He'd even saved her life when he changed.

"Give her time." he thought, "Either she'll get used to it, or she'll go off on her own." The former seemed like a better outcome in Tsunar's mind.

As the group travelled south, the rocky hills and small canyons of The Reach began to change into the lush forests of Falkreath. Tsunar was entranced by the hold. If his old map was to be believed, there was only one town in the whole hold. With no one around for miles, plenty of prey around, and more than enough caves and old forts to explore, Tsunar may have found his retirement home already. But that day was long off, if it ever came. For now, Tsunar was content to travel with Meeko. Hopefully Borgakh would grow to trust him again as well.

Coming to the town of Falkreath, the three could hear the sounds of a smithy and light chatter. The guards at the main entrance seemed suspicious of the new arrivals.

"Don't get many travelers?" Tsunar asked.

"last one to come through… Let's just say his labour wasn't worth the cost." One of the guards replied.

"Expensive?"

"...Savage." The guard muttered. "He's stewing in the pit while we figure out what to do with him. Go see him if you like. Let it be a warning not to break our laws."

Gathering supplies from the town, Tsunar acquired a new map and shield, as well as repairing the leather holding his armour together.

"I kind of want to see what this prisoner has going on." Tsunar confessed to Borgakh. "If he's so bad to have made the guards eye everyone to come through…"

"You do that." Borgakh replied, "I'm less anxious to see the prisons. I'll see if there's any rations at the inn."

Within the prison, Tsunar could see a regular cell, and a guard to keep watch. To the left was what looked to be the base of a well, bars holding an apparent monster.

"Here to see Sinding?" The guard asked, "If you feel like using that blade on him, I won't be stopping you."

"What in Oblivion did this guy do…"

The pit was a circular room of stone with steps leading down into it from the main prison. The cell was completely empty, save for its occupant and a foot of water. A scrawny nordic man leaned against the back wall. He was dressed in a pair of ragged trousers and up to his knees in water.

"Come to gawk at the monster?" He asked as he approached the bars.

"Monster. How'd you earn that label?"

"A little girl is dead because of me." Tsunar was taken aback by Sinding's blunt response, "Believe me it wasn't anything I intended to do. It's all on account of this blasted ring."

"How does a ring make you do that?" Tsunar was half tempted to open the cell and execute Sinding himself as he asked.

"I suppose there's no point in keeping it a secret if I'm to die in here anyway. This is the Ring of Hircine. I was told it would let me control my transformations when the moons were full." Sinding stared at a silver band on his finger as he spoke.

"A werewolf?" Tsunar was surprised to have met another of his kind, especially under such circumstances.

"Yes. I stole the ring to try to control my changes. Hircine didn't care for my taking it, and threw a curse on it. I couldn't take it off unless someone willingly accepted it, and the changes just came to me. Always at the worst times. Like… With the little girl." Tears welled in Sinding's eyes as he spoke, "I came here to try to appease Hircine, you know. There's a beast in these woods, a white stag. Said that anyone who fells it earns Hircine's favour, some even say a brief chat with the god."

"So, if I killed this beast," Tsunar held his hand between the bars as he spoke, "Hircine would remove the curse from that ring?"

"Oh my. You'd do this for me?" Sinding fumbled with the ring as he placed in in Tsunar's palm. "If everything I know is right, the stag should be east of Falkreath. Good luck." Sinding returned to the far wall of his cell, "If our paths should cross again, I will remember your kindness." Sinding revealed his bestial form as he finished speaking. As the wolf climbed out of the cell, the ring in Tsunar's palm vibrated for a moment before flying onto his finger. Tsunar could feel the ring's power immediately. The wolf within him had been calm these last few weeks, his training had seen to that. However, the ring seemed to reignite the fires within. Turning to gather his companions, Tsunar could see the guard standing in the middle of the room, staring at the cell.

Hurrying Borgakh and Meeko out of the town, Tsunar lead the pair east wards, only stopping once Falkreath was out of sight.

"You mind telling me why you're so worked up?" Borgakh asked, hand on her axe.

"That won't be necessary." Tsunar stated, looking to Borgakh's weapon, "This ring may just force a change out of me." He said, holding up his hand. "But I'll still be in control when I change." Truth be told, Tsunar wasn't so sure of his own words. The fire within was an all to familiar feeling. A feeling he'd sooner purge from his system.


	14. Chapter 14

Tsunar led the three west for a day. Eventually his nose picked up the scent. He'd smelled elk and deer before but this, this had a faint difference. As though its soul was just a bit tougher than its kin. Eventually they came to a clearing and saw it. A large white stag, drinking from a pond. The beast was a truly majestic sight. Tsunar felt a tad sorry to be taking such a wonder out of the world, but if it meant purifying this ring, the poor animal had to go.

Seeing how Hircine would commune with whoever killed the stag, Tsunar drew his blade and instructed Meeko to frighten the animal. Scare the stag into running straight into Tsunar's new blade. Borgakh was a trained huntress, but her armour was far too loud. She'd either have to ditch it for a few minutes or sit the hunt out. Choosing to keep a look out and ensure no one stole this kill, she headed to the edge of the clearing and kept out of sight. Meeko stalked around the white stag as Tsunar took its flank. Within moments, Meeko leaped from the bushes, startling the elk. Tsunar's plan went off without a hitch as the elk turned to flee, only to meet Tsunar's blade at its neck. As Red Eagle's sword struck the stag, blue fire spread across its hide. The elk reared up for a moment before falling, flames going out as it died.

Tsunar called Borgakh back once the deed was done. Once she returned to the group, the elk began to glow. A light blue essence started to flow from the animal and form a mirror image, all be it, translucent and light blue. Once the stag formed, Tsunar could hear a voice in his mind, "Well met hunter."

"I assume you're Hircine?" Tsunar responded, sheathing his saber.

"I am but a glimpse of the Spirit of the Hunt." The voice responded, " Of the glorious stalker your kind calls Hircine."

"Yes would've sufficed." Tsunar said, "Lord Hircine, will you remove the curse from this ring, that I may use its power?" He asked, holding his hand up.

"I may." Hircine replied, "The one who stole it has fled to what he thinks is his sanctuary. Seek out this rogue shifter and make his blood an offering to me."

"He's done me no wrong. I won't end an innocent life that you chose to torment." Tsunar growled.

Hircine scoffed at Tsunar's remark, "You may think this, but wolves always heed my commands. There are others who vie for my favour. If not you, one of them shall earn my boon."

"Then I'll kill them first." Tsunar said as he turned leave the clearing.

"Fly my hunter." Came the daedra's reply as the ring vanished from Tsunar's finger and the stag faded away.

It didn't take long for Tsunar to pick up the scent. Seems Sinding fled northwards. Following the trail, the three were in the middle of nowhere for a solid three days and going around a large lake and a mountain before they found Sinding's hiding spot, just as the Sun had set. It looked like an old cave.

"Think he'll attack?" Borgakh asked, drawing her axe.

"Depends," Tsunar replied adjusting the straps on his shield, "Has he gone feral?"

As the three descended into the cave, Secunda vanished from the sky and Masser turned a dark red. Hircine's favourite omen, The Blood Moon, hung high in the sky as the hunt began.

The small tunnel led into a large grotto. The area looked untouched by man or mer. At least until Tsunar looked right. Tsunar had smelled blood on his way in, and seeing the cause of the smell, he was suddenly reminded why Borgakh was suspicious of him since revealing himself to be lycanthropic. A small camp lay coated in blood and torn to shreds. The tents were caved in, bodies lay all around, few whole. All the marks on the bodies, tends and even the ground where of large claws. Tsunar could tell the kind of beast responsible even if he hadn't known Sinding was here.

"Still think he's innocent?" Borgakh asked, looking to a mutilated orc laying in a tent.

"Something tells me they didn't give him a choice." He responded, pulling an amulet from the orc's neck. The dark leather necklace held a silver circle on the end with a carving of a wolf's head. "You don't wear Hircine's jewelry without hunting."

Heading further into the grotto, Tsunar could smell the other hunters. He could even smell the silver they carried. One good swing of a silver sword or one half decent shot with a silver arrow and Sinding would be dead before Tsunar could do anything. So would Tsunar if he wasn't careful. Rounding a corner, Tsunar saw Sinding. The wolf stood atop a rocky outcrop, The Blood Moon lighting him from behind.

"Sinding." Tsunar called, "Hircine demands your blood."

"And I would deserve it, wouldn't I?" Sinding called back. Borgakh seemed surprised to hear the wolf speak.

"As far as I'm concerned you're innocent." Tsunar relied, "I know what it's like when you first get infected. Who can be hurt. And I'd rather kill Hircine's hunters than a man struggling with the hand dealt to him by a demon prince."

"Truly?" Sinding's surprise was evident in his voice.

Tsunar dropped his sword and shield and undid the leather of his armour as he took on his own bestial form, "We hunt together brother!"


	15. Chapter 15

Mods used: Moonlight Tales, Live Another Life

Running up the stairs, the werewolves came face to face. The pair standing together were a fearsome sight. Both stood around seven or eight feet tall when upright, both had dark fur, Sinding black as ebony and Tsunar a dark brown and both had eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight, Sinding's amber and Tsunar's green. Looking up at the pair, Borgakh couldn't help feeling a little intimidated. A strange feeling for the orcish warrior. She pushed her fear aside as she approached the wolves. Tsunar had shown control before and he trusted Sinding. Barely enough for Borgakh, but enough. Meeko on the other hand, seemed more in awe of the monsters. Wolves had always treated werewolves like the alpha when they crossed paths and it seems that reverence was still present in dogs.

Sinding lead the pack past a crumbed shrine as they searched for Hircine's followers. The moment they came to a set of steps leading down, the hunters were in plain sight. The wolves leaped from their perch and advanced on the hunters.

"What the? Look out! We've been betrayed!" Cried a nord, looking up to see Borgakh following the wolves. One werewolf was more than enough for any normal hunter, but two, an orcish warrior and a war hound? The three hunters were dead before they knew it. Moving further into the grotto, the smell of silver grew stronger. Whoever had a large amount of the accursed metal was drawing near. Rounding a bend, the beasts came to another group. This one was more heavily armoured and seemed prepared for the monsters' arrival. They all appeared to carry more silver than just jewelry.

Tsunar and Sinding took apposing sides of the clearing and went for a hunter each, leaving Borgakh and Meeko the middle one. Both werewolves had to be more careful with these ones than the last. Their silver would end the wolves easily. Tsunar was able to handle his hunter well enough. Swiping her feet from under her before biting her jugular. Rising to see an archer, Tsunar prepared to charge as a burning pain hit him. He looked down to see a silver greatsword poking out of his torso. The man behind him kicked his leg out from under him and tore his blade free.

"One werewolf would earn me Hircine's favour," The hunter said as he prepared to stab down, "But two? Wouldn't be surprised to be his champion after this." Borgakh turned to see Tsunar laying in a puddle of his own blood with the hunter above him, raising his blade. Filled with an orcish fury, she charged the hunter. Borgakh brought her axe to the man's arms before he could strike. The hunter screamed in pain as Borgakh silenced him with an axe across his neck. An arrow flew past her head as Borgakh turned to see the archer. Throwing her axe into the khajiit's skull, Borgakh killed the archer as Sinding dealt with another, holding the hunter's axe down as Meeko ended him.

Dropping to her knee, Borgakh inspected Tsunar's wound. The blade had gone all the way though and his injury was bleeding profusely. Grabbing a potion from her pack, Borgakh brought the bottle to Tsunar's lips and told him to drink. The pain from the silver would likely last a few days, but the wound was healed within minutes. Borgakh was relieved when Tsunar turned back into his nord form and stood. He was a little wobbly and clutched his stomach but he'd live. Sinding thanked the pair as they recovered their gear.

"I cannot thank you enough. I will make my home here, away from anyone I might hurt. You have my eternal gratitude."

"Good luck Sinding." Tsunar said as he tightened the straps of his shield, "May Hircine's hunters always be as inept as the ones we faced today."

"I'd be surprised if there's any left with how many we killed." Borgakh said, "You sure you'll be ok?"

"I think we've established by now that I don't go down quite that easily." Tsunar responded, wincing from the pain. "Come on, I need a drink."

Leaving the grotto, the three were greeted with the spectral stag, the aspect of Hircine, once more.

"Well met again hunter." Hircine's voice rang though all of their ears, even Meeko seemed to react. "What you may have thought of as defiance was a most amusing game to witness. By bringing down my other hunters, you turned the chase inside out. And they were no base prey. Go forth, with my blessing." As the stag faded away, Tsunar felt something materialize on his finger. Looking to his hand, Tsunar saw the Ring of Hircine resting on his index finger. The fire that burned within him when he last wore it was gone, in its place was a calm like no other. Tsunar was used to the wolf inside being quiet, only acting up under the full moons or around blood, but this felt more like the wolf just wasn't there. Tsunar's senses were still stronger than a normal man's, but he felt no inner conflict for control. The feeling was more than a little refreshing.

The three headed back to Falkreath to rest for a few days. Borgakh bought herself a pair of dwarven war axes. The golden blades seemed sharper than anything most smiths could ever hope to achieve and Tsunar upgraded much of his armour to glass. As the time to move on approached, Tsunar lead the three east. To get past the mountain, they'd either have to go all the way around, or pass through a town called Helgen. As they approached the town, Tsunar could smell smoke, it wasn't long before he could see it as well. Picking up the pace, the three eventually broke out into a sprint towards the town to see what was happening. As they approached, a large dark creature rose from the town and roared as it flew away, heading north.


	16. Chapter 16

As the creature flew over head, Meeko and Borgakh were frozen in awe and fear. Tsunar however, felt a strange connection to the thing. It felt as though the black monster was somehow familiar to him. This feeling lessened as the creature flew over the mountains. Shaking the feeling from his mind, Tsunar ran into the town, hoping to find survivors of the attack.

Every building was either smashed to rubble, burned to cinders or both. There was nothing living left. No people, no animals, there weren't even any flies buzzing around the bodies. Every person in the town was burned beyond recognition. The scent was overwhelming to Tsunar. The smoke had covered the scent of death as he'd approached Helgen, but now that he was in the middle of it, the only thing he could smell was charred flesh. As his companions caught up, Tsunar led them down what looked to be the only intact building: What looked like a keep.

Going through the building, the three found numerous bodies. They were all badly burned and surrounded by blood. It seemed that even those who made it inside did so with grievous injuries. Most of the bodies were either dressed in Imperial colours, or blue padding on chain mail. It was easy enough to identify, the Stormcloaks were well known, even outside of Skyrim. The year long war had claimed many lives. The further in they ventured, the more the trio found Stormcloak and Imperial soldiers close to each other, all with cleaner cuts than the earlier bodies and weapons nearby. The soldiers appeared to kill each other on sight rather than deal with the biggest problem.

Eventually they came to a break in the wall. The bricks had been smashed through and the path ahead led into a cave system. Tsunar could smell frostbite spiders almost immediately. The arachnids were easy enough to dispatch as they continued. Before long, Tsunar could hear a voice. It sounded male and in pain. Tsunar rushed ahead, following the voice. He found himself in a cavern. There was a bear near the wall with a Stormcloak lying next to it. Neither was moving. Tsunar could see the man the voice belonged to. An Imperial soldier lay in a puddle of blood. Tsunar could see claw marks in his armour as he lifted him. The soldier coughed and sputtered as Tsunar slowly tipped a healing potion down his throat. The soldier's eyes blinked open as his wounds began to close.

"Thanks," the soldier managed between coughs, "But we need to get out of here before that dragon brings the ceiling down on us."

The potion had dealt with most of his wounds, but the soldier still struggled to walk as they left the cave. He leaned on a rock as he inspected his armour and let the potion do its job.

"I'm Hadvar by the way." He said, extending a hand.

"Tsunar." Replied the adventurer as he shook Hadvar's hand.

"Listen," Hadvar groaned as he stood straight, "I'm going to head to Riverwood, a village not far from here. I'll rest there for a few days. If you could, someone needs to head to Whiterun and tell the jarl about what happened here. It's the city on the hill."

Tsunar and Borgakh exchanged looks as they glanced at the city in the distance.

Deciding to accompany Hadvar to Riverwood before heading to Whiterun, the group travelled as four. When they reached the village, the Sun was just beginning to set behind a nearby mountain. Tsunar, Borgakh and Meeko headed to the inn for the night. Hadvar thanked the group again as they parted ways. The small tavern was quiet as they entered, though there were whispers here and there. Tsunar and Borgakh rested around the small table in the rented room as they discussed the day's events.

"Werewolves, daedra and now dragons." Borgakh chuckled, "I knew leaving with you would be more exciting that life in the tribe, but Gods, you really do attract trouble."

Tsunar shrugged, "A werewolf wandering with an ancient king's hate fueled fire saber accompanied by an orcish warrior and an adopted dog who looks at me like I look at royals. It was bound to get more mystical."

The pair talked for a few hours more before retiring for the evening.

As day came, Tsunar woke. He felt calmer than normal. The anxiety of a dragon attack was still present, but he didn't feel the wolf looking for freedom. He looked at the ring on his finger. The silver band reflected the daylight that came through the window as the carved wolf head looked back at Tsunar. He glanced about the room as his brain began to get into gear. Meeko was curled up at the foot of his bed and Borgakh lay in a separate bed nearby. She didn't often look peaceful, even when relaxing in the tavern she looked tense, but now she seemed content. Tsunar was thankful that he'd regained her trust. At least enough that his presence didn't seem to unsettle her. As Tsunar bought some breakfast for the group, Borgakh stirred from her slumber and joined him the dining hall.

After the three had fully woken up, they headed out. They walked north, for the city of Whiterun. As they approached, the city's age began to show. The stone wall around Whiterun had cracks all along the side. The wall had crumbled so much that the city had begun to put wooden spikes atop it. A number of old structures, guard towers no doubt, lay in ruin around the city. There were several farms along the outside as well. Two seemed like they were doing well for themselves while a third looked as though they were struggling. Heading up the cobblestone path, the group came to the city's main gates.


	17. Chapter 17

Shoving the gates aside, Tsunar was greeted to a remarkably normal city. With the dragon flying towards the direction of this city, it was a wonder that there wasn't a panic. Then again, even Riverwood only had whispers that may or may not have been dragon related. Walking through the city, Tsunar couldn't help but smile at the calmness of it all.

The pale stone walls topped with sharpened logs protected the wooden structures within. The small stream flowing about the city gave a calming ambience when the rest of the city slept, but even in the day, Whiterun had its charms. The sity's Planes District held the blacksmith and a small tavern, giving a warm welcome to adventurers, one providing arms and armour, the other a place to unwind and collect supplies. The marketplace not far into the main path added to the warmth. The vendors advertising their goods and bartering with customers was a refreshing change from the rocky grasslands surrounding the city and the rest of the hold. The Bannered Mare inn gave a welcome to wanderers looking to spend the night and its placement made it ideal for the market vendors to spend some gold after a long day in the Sun.

Passing the stalls and climbing some stairs, the trio came to the Winds District. The large tree in the center would surely have been a wondrous sight were it in better condition. The thing looked like it was dying. The path around the tree led in three directions. One to a building that seemed to be made from a boat. Sounds of clashing steel were easily heard from its direction. Opposite this was a series of houses and a temple. The symbol above the door was easy enough to identify: Kynereth, The Goddess of the Sky and Nature. The third path led into the final district. The Clouds District held nothing but the jarl's palace. The great building sat atop the hill, giving the city's ruler the perfect vantage point to survey his entire domain. Crossing the small bridge to the palace, the guards seemed to be eyeing Tsunar and Borgakh. Not much of a surprise given they were strangers in this city. None the less, they let them pass undisturbed.

Entering the great palace, the adventurers were greeted by a flight of stairs leading up to the Great Hall. A fire sat in a pit with a pair of longtables beside it, both lined with fresh meats and produce accompanied by pitchers and bottles of fine wines. At the end of the Hall was the jarl's throne. The jarl was sat in his throne speaking with what looked to be an adviser. His housecarl stood at his side eyeing their guests. As the three approached, the dark elf drew her blade and advanced. Tsunar assured Borgakh that her axes could stay sheathed as the housecarl approached them.

"What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors."

"We have news from Helgen about the recent attack." Tsunar replied, eyeing her blade.

The dunmer seemed to relax but kept her blade in hand as she spoke, "Come on then. The jarl will want to speak to you personally."

The woman lead the trio up to the throne. Tsunar gave a slight bow as the jarl addressed them.

"There's no need for that here my friend." Balgruuf chuckled, "Now what's this I hear about news regarding Helgen?"

"I admit that it isn't much," Tsunar said, standing straight, "But any news is better than none. When my companions and I approached the town, we saw smoke. As we ran to investigate, a large creature rose from the smoke and flew off. We both believe it to be a dragon. Last I saw, it flew this way."

"By the Gods, Irileth was right…" The jarl seemed more concerned than surprised at the news.

"My lord," The dark elf spoke, "We should send a a detachment of guards to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger."

"I disagree." Said the adviser, "The jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation. He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him. We should not…"

"Enough!" Interrupted the jarl, "I will not stand idly by as a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth, gather some guards and get them to Riverwood."

"Yes, my jarl." Replied the dark elf as she left the chamber.

The jarl returned his gaze to the three strangers before him.

"Well done friends. Riverwood owes you a debt. There is something else you can do for us, however. Farengar, my court wizard, had heard stories of dragons a few days ago, and had been looking into them. He said he needs someone capable of defending themselves to collect something for him. Based on your armour, I'd assume that's something you can do?"

Tsunar and Borgakh exchanged glances before accepting. The jarl introduced the pair to the court mage. The wizard's arrogance was apparent immediately, but if it meant saving people from dragons, Tsunar could bear it. Borgakh on the other hand, she looked ready to choke the sorcerer for most of the conversation.

Farengar explained that he'd need something called "The Dragon Stone" and that it could be found in Bleak Falls Barrow, an old nordic crypt on the mountain near Riverwood. Farengar told them that it would likely be a dangerous undertaking as bandits had been spotted in the area and nordic crypts were known to house draugr, the undead bodies of old nords who's undergone a ritual to return them from death to protect their crypts. The three agreed that it'd be best to leave in the morning and spend today preparing.

Borgakh and Tsunar spend the rest of the day gathering rations, ensuring their gear was in good shape and getting acquainted with the city before heading to the inn for the night. The Bannered Mare was a cozy little tavern. The fire pit in the middle was surrounded by benches with tables and chairs all around the inn. Approaching the barkeep, Tsunar purchased some food for the three and a room for the night. After their meals were done and they'd gone over their map once more, the group headed up to their room. It held a balcony overlooking the the tavern with chairs and a table with some smaller snacks on a plate. Small draws for the a guest's personal effects Lined the walls around a comfortable looking bed. A singular double bed. Borgakh and Tsunar looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds. They'd shared rooms in taverns they'd stayed at, but never a bed. It took a few minutes for them to get used to the idea, but the awkwardness eventually died down, though it was still present. Tsunar sat in one of the chairs on the small balcony, fidgeting with his silver necklace. He looked to the Ring of Hircine. The ring had kept his wolf in check better than the pendant ever had, and the necklace served little purpose anymore. Sure, Hircine could recall the ring at anytime, but after spending so long practicing self control, would the difference be that great? Yes, there would be an adjustment period where Tsunar would have to get used to the wolf again, but it wouldn't be that long, a day or two at most. Spending some minutes weighing it all in his head, Tsunar eventually removed the pendant. He looked at it for a few seconds before placing it on the small table and heading to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Tsunar, Borgakh and Meeko awoke early. They ate and went over their gear quickly before heading to the barrow. As they neared Riverwood, they turned right and went up the mountain path. It was only a few minutes before the grass was replaced by snow as they climbed. Before reaching the barrow, the trio came across a small ruined tower housing a couple of bandits. They proved to be anything but a challenge. More of a way to keep warm in the cold environment. A handful of marauders were guarding the entrance to Bleak Falls Barrow, but they too fell fast.

Entering the ancient barrow, Tsunar's nose was assaulted with the scent of dust and decay. The stone walls had eroded over time from the snow and wind entering through holes in the ceiling. Whatever markings were carved into the stone all those years ago were either gone, unrecognizable, or eroded enough that they may as well have been gone. Clearing the pair of bandits at the entrance, the group carried on, wary of anything that may pop up, be it living or dead.

The three moved as quietly as they could, though Borgakh's orcish plate mail made that a challenge. Tsunar opted to scout ahead to circumvent the issue. Keeping about ten paces ahead of Meeko and Borgakh, he looked around corners before signaling his companions to move up. At one point he saw a bandit in a chamber down a flight of stairs.

The highwayman pulled a lever, likely expecting the gate ahead to open. Instead, darts flew at him from all angles. Tsunar could see his veins bulge and turn green in an instant as he fell to the cold stone floor, unmoving.

The adventurers entered the chamber and looked about. There were three pillars to their left with animal symbols, and to their right lay a staircase leading to what looked like a balcony. On the balcony were a pair of stone faces with stone symbols, a snake and a whale. Between the faces was clear evidence of damage, and below it lay a third face with a second snake symbol. Tsunar approached the pillars to the left of the lever. They all looked like they could be turned. Borgakh and Tsunar spun them so that their symbols matched those of the faces. Tsunar gripped the lever and told his companions to stand back as he pulled it. The gate ahead opened.

As they passed through, the group was greeted by a few skeevers. Meeko seemed eager to give chase as he ran after the giant rats. The dog seemed more playful than aggressive as he followed the rodents. The skeevers ran into a small burrow in the wall as Meeko waited, tail wagging. Tsunar called his hound back with a chuckle as he and Borgakh went down a spiral staircase. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Tsunar was greeted by a familiar smell: Spider.

The group moved past a stone table and down a web covered corridor. Suddenly, a voice picked up from the other side of the wall.

"Is that you Harknir?"

Tsunar cut the webs blocking the doorway to the next chamber, the silk turning black as the blade singed it. As he entered the room, Tsunar could see exactly where the smell was coming from. Webbing coated every surface of this room, with egg sacks doting it. At the back of the room, Tsunar could see a man covered in webs, struggling against his restraints. As Tsunar approached, the noticed a shadow on the floor. Looking up, he saw a hole in the ceiling covered by a grate that seemed to lead to the surface. Standing on the grate was the largest frostbite spider he'd ever seen. The arachnid lowered itself from a web and landed on the floor below.

The spider had barely set foot on the ground before Tsunar swung at it. Red Eagle's sword proved more than sharp enough to cut through the monster's exoskeleton. Blue flames spread from the wound across the spiders' body as it hissed in pain. Borgakh sprinted from behind Tsunar and brought her axes across the beast's legs, severing a pair. The spider backed up as Tsunar lunged once more, piercing its face. The spider shuddered before collapsing as Tsunar tore his saber from its body.

Approaching the restrained man, Tsunar could see he was dunmer.

"You did it, you killed it. Now cut me down before anything else shows up. I can lead you through to the treasure! You won't believe the power the nords have hidden here."

Tsunar and Brogakh exchanged looks before cutting the webbing.

"You fools. Why should I share the treasure with anyone?" The elf said as he took off down the hall behind.

Borgakh groaned as they gave chase. The elf was swift, they had to admit. They followed the corridors in search of the dark elf, coming to a large chamber. The room had a series of alcoves along its walls, most with a body inside. Many of these bodies were skeletal, but a few were remarkably well preserved. In the center of the room, the group could see the man they were chasing. A draugr ripped his ancient rusted greatsword from the elf's chest. Before meeting their gaze, two more climbing out of alcoves.

The draugr held an intimidating presence, with their dried gray skin, exposed teeth and glowing blue eyes, but they were as slow as one would expect a dried out corpse to be. They gave the group little trouble as they sent them back to rest. Tsunar noted however, that the draugr seemed nervous about his blade, as though it somehow held magic to turn them.

When the battle was done, Tsunar want to inspect the elf. The wound left a hole in his chest that no potion was going to fix. Not with him dead at least. As he was looking over the body, Tsunar noticed a shine from the elf's pack. He pulled out what looked like a statue of a claw. The thing seemed like it was carved from solid gold and held three symbols in its palm: Bear, moth and owl.

The group continued through the barrow, draugr appearing around every corner. The three cleaved their way through with relative ease. Whenever a draugr was lucky enough to land a hit, the rusty, dull blades could hardly scratch Tsunar and Borgakh's armour. Meeko was more than agile enough to avoid the undead fighters' slow strikes.

Before long, the group came to a hallway. Along each wall were carvings. They depicted a number of scenes: battles, ceremonies, births, deaths.

"The Hall of Stories." Tsunar said as he looked over the carvings. "The first attempts by ancient nords at preserving our history without word of mouth."

At the end of the corridor was some kind of gate. It held three rings with three animal symbols each, all around an odd indentation. It held a similar shape to the gold claw Tsunar had picked up. Recalling the symbols, Tsunar turned the rings to match the claw and pressed the statue into the marking. Sure enough, the gate lowered and before them lay the large main chamber. If the Farengar's Dragon Stone was to be resting anywhere, it was here.


	19. Chapter 19

Stepping into the large cavern, Tsunar could see little in the way of construction or refinement. This seemed like a natural cavern with only a raised platform and a bridge crossing a stream to reach said platform having been built. The natural aesthetic was a welcome change from the dust covered, body filled crypt they'd waded through to get this far. Crossing the small bridge and climbing the steps up to the platform, the three reached a sarcophagus, a shelf, a chest and a wall. The shelf held little of value as Tsunar and Borgakh ignored it. Borgakh looked through the chest as Tsunar turned his attention to the wall.

The stone was covered in odd symbols. They looked like claw marks, but they were organized and followed a definite structure. They appeared to be some kind of language. Ancient nordic perhaps? As Tsunar got closer, he heard a strange chanting in the back of his mind and one of the words on the wall began to glow blue. Wisps of some kind of energy left the glowing symbol and darted for Tsunar, stopping before they could touch him. As he got closer, Tsunar's vision darkened around the edges until it was just him and the symbol. He touched the strange markings and felt a connection with them. He gasped as he felt the word enter his mind. _Fus._ Force. He stumbled back, catching his breath. The word stuck in his mind as he held his forehead. Before anyone could react further, the sarcophagus' lid came off.

Much like in Red Eagle's tomb, a large gray skinned draugr emerged from the stone coffin. It pulled a greatsword from its back as it spoke. _"Qiilaan us dilon!"_ The large blade began to coat itself in frost as the dead man advanced on the intruders.

Borgakh drew her axes and lunged at the draugr. Her dwarven blades could barely break the creature's skin as it swung its blade in kind. The sword left a trail of mist as its master swung wide. Recovering from his strange experience, Tsunar drew Red Eagle's saber and advanced on the draugr. Their blades clashed in the air. A cold mist and frost gathered along Tsunars forearm as blue fire spread along the draugr's. The undead warrior withdrew and hissed, inspecting its arm. _"Kren sosaal!"_ It exclaimed as it swung again. Tsunar parried the strike with his shield, the cold still bringing pain as the metals clashed. Tsunar bashed the draugr with his shield, knocking it off balance as he stabbed. Meeko bit the draugr's leg, holding it in place as Tsunar took his sword back and prepared another swing. The draugr reared back as it spoke its next words, _"Fus, Ro, Dah!"_

As the fiend finished its phrase, a wave of force left its mouth, forcing Tsunar off his feet as he was thrown through the air, hitting the stone wall. Borgakh brought her war axes against the draugr's back. It kicked Meeko away before turning to face the orc. Tsunar took the opportunity and sprinted at his foe. Borgakh saw Tsunar's saber emerge from the draugr's chest as she took an axe to its skull. A loud crack echoed through the chamber as blue fire spread from the draugr's chest. The creature fell to the floor, smoking and unmoving.

Tsunar tore his saber from its back, "How in Oblivion does something shout magic at you?"

"You tell me." Borgakh responded, "This is your people. Not mine."

"Let's just get that rock back to Farengar."

Tsunar looked in the sarcophagus. He saw a number of gems and a gray stone tablet. He picked up the tablet and looked it over. The stone had similar symbols as the wall carved into one side and a map of Skyrim on the other. There were a number of dots along the map, highlighting something of importance to the old nords, and evidently Farengar.

Tsunar wrapped the tablet in cloth and placed it in his pack. Looking around, Tsunar could see a staircase leading past the wall. Climbing it, the group found a lever that opened a hidden door. They followed the path back outside.

It seemed that they'd taken longer than anticipated as they left the ruin. The twin moons were out as they prepared to camp for the night. As Borgakh and Meeko slept, Tsunar pondered over the word from the wall. _Fus._ The word had somehow gone from the wall into his mind. Tsunar remembered that it was one of the words the draugr had shouted as it unleashed that magic. Tsunar made a mental note to look into the language of the ancient nords and whatever speech magic they seemed to employ.

The trio returned to Whiterun the next day. They sold what they had recovered from the old tomb before making their way up to the jarl's palace and to Farengar. When they arrived, Farengar was in conversation with a hooded woman. Tsunar was sure he'd seen her before but couldn't place it. As the pair wrapped up their conversation, Farengar called Tsunar over and accepted the ancient tablet.

"This is where your job ends and mine begins." The wizard said.

Before Tsunar could ask about any payment for the ordeal, Irileth burst into the wizard's laboratory.

"Farengar, you need to come at once. A dragon's been sighted nearby."

The room was quiet as Irileth delivered the news. She turned to Tsunar and Borgakh as she lead the wizard off, "You should come too."

The elf lead them up the stairs. The jarl was already waiting, looking nervous and expectant as a guard approached.

"Irileth tells me you came from the western watchtower? Is it true about what you saw?" He asked the guard.

"Yes my lord." The guard replied, voice shaky, "We saw the dragon coming from the south. It was fast. Faster than anything I'd ever seen."

"Is the dragon attacking the watchtower?"

"Not when I left. It was just circling overhead."

The jarl sent the guard off for food and rest as he turned to his housecarl.

"Irileth. I need you to take some men down to the watchtower and investigate."

Irileth agreed and left the palace to gather her men. Jarl Balgruuf turned to Tsunar and Borgakh, "You two are the only ones I know who've ever seen a dragon. I know you don't have much experience with them, but you've proven yourselves capable warriors in retrieving the Dragon Stone for Farengar. Is there any chance I could convince you to go with Irileth?"

Borgakh leaped at the chance to fight such a ferocious beast. Seeing Borgakh's enthusiasm for such a mission, Tsunar agreed as well. There was no way he'd let her go into something like this alone. The guards weren't likely to be effective against much more than bandits, not the kind of thing Tsunar would want watching his friend's back. Balgruuf agreed to watch Meeko until the pair returned.

The two of them met up with Irileth as she and her men headed for the watchtower. As they approached, the smoke was easily spotted in the mostly empty landscape. The tower was smashed and smoldering when they arrived. Irileth ordered them to look for survivors. As they approached, a man limped out of the tower.

"No! Get back, it's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it."

As the guard finished speaking, a loud roar filled the air. Tsunar looked around and saw a large winged creature come out from behind a mountain.

"Kynereth save us. Here he comes again."


	20. Chapter 20

Mods used: Moonlight Tales

The guards drew their swords with shaking hands. Borgakh seemed nervous, a look that didn't suit her. Irileth was the only one who seemed to remain calm as the dragon approached. Tsunar felt little in the way of fear as the creature flew closer. The dragon breathing fire in the sky may have intimidated the guards and even Borgakh, but it somehow felt like little more than an empty challenge to Tsunar. As though this dragon was a simple foe punching above his weight.

As the dragon flew ever closer, Irileth instructed the guards to draw their bows and take aim. Before they could get a shot off, the dragon opened its mouth, and a sphere of near white fire flew out. The orb detonated on impact, spreading its destruction several feet in all directions. The guards were the clear target, though the flames narrowly missed as the group scattered upon seeing the fire head their way. The dragon suddenly swooped down and landed near the tower. The beast looked over its foes, eyes seemingly aimed at Tsunar slightly longer than the others.

Tsunar made the first move. He charged at the monster, shield raised. He aimed for the skin on its wings. If he could slash them, the beast would be grounded. The dragon turned before Tsunar's blade could connect. The saber dealt a fair wound to the dragon's shoulder, though the cut and the fire barely seemed to faze the beast. Borgakh took this as her cue to attack and lunged at the creature. Her dwarven axes sinking down to their heads in the dragon's neck. The rest of the guards steeled their own nerves and attacked. Most stood back and fired arrows, a few engaging the monster with swords, surrounding it. The arrows had little effect, if any. They were all deflected by the scaly hide of the beast. The dragon looked to the guard nearest its head. The beast raised its head and brought it down onto the guard. The man's upper body disappeared into the dragon's maw. It shook its head before throwing its victim's body away.

Tsunar had taken the opportunity to skulk around to the dragon's rear. If the scales were to be soft anywhere, it would be its flank. The dragon noticed however, and with one swat of its tail, Tsunar flew backwards into the stone wall of the tower. He could feel the malachite of his armour crack under the force as he dropped to his knee. He saw the dragons wings raise as the beast prepared to take to the sky again. Tsunar undid the straps of his shield and sheathed his sword before running to the dragon's tail.

He leaped onto the beast just as it took off. The weight wasn't unnoticed as the dragon tried to shake him off. Tsunar gritted his teeth and felt his body changing. The hair beneath his helmet grew thick and his muscles enlarged. He could feel his teeth sharpen and his nails extend into claws. He dug his new claws into the dragon's scales as he climbed to its body. Once there, he stood, clutching the dorsal spikes for support as he made his way to its head. He could hear arrows fly past his ear as he reached the elongated neck. Tsunar drew his sword and leaped. He grabbed the horns of the monster as the sudden shift in weight made its flying uneasy. The dragon snapped at Tsunar as he climbed onto its head. He raised his saber, blade facing down as he looked into the dragon's eyes. The beast's eyes widened as he leaned back for the thrust.

" _Dovahkiin?"_

The saber pierced the skull with difficulty. Even with Tsunar's enhanced strength, the bone was strong. The dragon roared with pain as Tsunar ripped his blade free and stabbed again. This time, he felt the bone end beneath his force as the blade continued down.

The dragon's flapping was replaced with spasms as it fell from the sky. When the beast hit the ground, the force behind it dragged it further a couple dozen feet, leaving a shallow ditch in its wake. The stop threw Tsunar from his perch. He landed ungracefully, rolling into the dirt beneath him. His body returned to normal as he raised himself onto his knees. The guards raised their weapons and cheered. Tsunar saw Borgakh running straight for him as the dragon's body began to smoke.

The scales started to glow as they seemed to turn to embers, drifting off of the bones. They left no muscle or sinew, just bone and spots of dried scale. Wisps of energy left the carcass and flew into Tsunar. He expected pain as they surrounded him, but instead, he felt a relaxing warmth. It was at this moment that the word from the wall clarified. _Fus._ The thought came to the front of his mind. _Fus._ He looked to the sky and spoke the word aloud.

"Fus!" As he spoke, his voice coalesced into a wave of force. Borgakh and the guards stood in awe as Tsunar raised to his feet.

Tsunar looked about, regaining his composure. The crowd staring at him did little to set him at ease after the fight. He retrieved his sword from the dragon's skull and reattached his shield, avoiding looking at anyone.

"I can't believe it." Tsunar turned to see one of the guards. "You're… Dragonborn."

"Dragonborn?" Tsunar repeated, confused. "What exactly is that?"

"In the oldest tales of Skyrim, our ancestors told of heroes with the souls of dragons. Those with the dragon blood in 'em, like old Tiber Septim. Thy could slay dragons and steal their power."

The other guards joined the conversation. They repeated stories they were told in childhood. They told of the Dragonborn, mythic heroes blessed by Akatosh, chief of the Nine Divines. The first one known was Saint Alessia. The most famous was the controversial Ninth Divine, Talos, Tiber Septim as he was known when mortal. The last one anyone heard of was Martin Septim. And now, Tsunar was to join the ranks of these legends? The thought was a difficult one for him to process. Once the guards had finished their stories, Tsunar opted to simply report back to the jarl and rest. He'd need a strong drink and good bed for this news to sink in.

As the group returned to Whiterun, the guards all whispering now and then, a thunderous sound echoed across the province.

 _Do Vah Kiin_


	21. Chapter 21

Tsunar, Borgakh, Irileth and all the guards looked about as the sound echoed for a moment. Tsunar recalled his final moments atop the dragon. It had said the same thing as whatever made that sound. _Dovahkiin._ Whatever it meant, Tsunar didn't like it. A dragon trying to kill him and a mysterious voice that sounded like it could reach the whole province both saying the same thing? The thought made Tsunar uneasy.

Nevertheless, the group returned to Whiterun. Irileth dismissed her soldiers. They'd more than earned a drink or two at the taverns. Irileth, Tsunar and Borgakh on the other hand, all made their way to Dragonsreach. The jarl was in conversation with his adviser and a new man. As they approached, the new figure turned. Tsunar could see that he was quite clearly a fellow nord.

"Good. My brother's been anxious about your return."

"So, what happened at the watchtower?" Jarl Balgruuf asked as the three approached. "Was the dragon there?"

The three told the jarl of the events at the tower. That the it had been destroyed and that the dragon was slain.

"I knew I could count on you." The jarl smiled as they told of Tsunar striking the beast down. "But did anything else happen? Anything…Strange?"

Irileth and Borgakh stole glances at Tsunar.

"When the dragon died," Tsunar broke the silence, "I… Absorbed something from it. One of the guards called me Dragonborn."

The jarl's brother and adviser were rendered silent.

"Then it's true…" Jarl Balgruuf muttered in disbelief, "The Greybeards really were summoning you."

The jarl and his brother told Tsunar and Borgakh of the reclusive Greybeards. Old priests who live near the top of the tallest mountain on Tamriel, The Throat of the World. They were masters of something called "The Way of the Voice." The art of speaking the dragon language and bending reality with one's voice. The Dragonborn was said to be gifted in this technique, often called The Voice, sometimes called The Thu'um. Jarl Balgruuf told Tsunar that the thunderous voice they'd heard was the Greybeards summoning him to their monastery, High Hrothgar.

When Tsunar was sufficiently informed on the matter, Balgruuf told him of the directions needed to reach High Hrothgar. As Tsunar and Borgakh were about to leave, the jarl spoke once more.

"One more thing." he said, rising from his throne, "Felling the dragon deserves a reward. We would be honoured to have you as thane of our city, Dragonborn."

Neither of the adventurers were aware of the importance of being a thane. Balgruuf informed them that it was essentially making them nobility. The guards would show the pair of them more respect than the average citizen and they would always have a place in the city. They could even have a voice in his court if they so chose. The pair accepted without hesitation.

Balgruuf's steward, Proventus, told them that a house was available if they wanted to have a permanent residence in the city. Tsunar made the arrangements while Borgakh left to rent beds in The Bannard Mare. It would take a few days for the house to be ready, but the journey to High Hrothgar would likely take the time needed for Breezehome to be fully furnished. Tsunar made sure to pick Meeko up before leaving to join Borgakh in the inn. The dog was ecstatic to see Tsunar approach. The hound's tail wagged non stop as they met up with Borgakh.

Tsunar and Borgakh spent the rest of the evening letting the day's events sink in. Borgakh found it easier than Tsunar. Being a werewolf had been difficult to accept when the curse first made itself known. But Tsunar at least had an idea of what to expect with that. Being Dragonborn was something else. He was essentially a demigod. The thought of merely speaking a word and reality bending to his will was a difficult thing to accept. He couldn't escape the thought of his dragon soul conflicting with his wolf blood. Aedric and daedric forces were both at play now, both vying for control. Hircine's ring kept the wolf in check, but Tsunar didn't have the slightest idea of how the soul of a dragon would show in him. All he could do was remember not to let it get to his head. All the other Dragonborn had been great heroes who'd gone down in history, one even rising to divinity. And here he sat. Tsunar Wolf-Brand. He could already see the books. Alessia the saint, Talos the first emperor and ninth Divine, Martin the man who stood in the way of Oblivion itself, Tsunar the farmer. He chuckled at the thought. Tsunar was well into his cups when he finally felt the need for rest.

As he lay in the bed, he stared upwards.

"Why me?" He thought, "Why make a farmer a Dragonborn? Why would a werewolf adventurer be a good fit for that kind of power?" Tsunar knew that he was far from the best person to figure out the motives of a god. The thought still stuck in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

As morning came, Tsunar awoke, no closer to coming up with any answers. Borgakh was already waiting in the main dining area when he came down the stairs. They ate their fill and made sure to check their map and the planned course before heading out.

The journey took them east. They would need to go around the base of the mountain and follow a trail up if they wanted to reach High Hrothgar. They made sure to check any roadside caves and clear out any bandit encampments they happened upon. Borgakh simply took it as a reason to get her blood pumping while Tsunar made sure to grab whatever supplies he happened upon. Secretly, Tsunar thanked their luck when they found an excuse to go off road for a bit. He was dreading his meeting with the Greybeards. What if they demanded he stay with them and train for decades? What if he disappointed them and they used the voice to enact some supernatural punishment? What if their trials would prove fatal somehow?

"What if. What if." He thought. "Since when did you think about what Could be?" He looked into the forest beside the road. "Focus on what's here. On what's now." He took in a breath. The forest was full of scents. Deer were nearby. As were wolves. The flowers nearly masked the smell of a bear. "I've made it this far." He thought, looking to his companions ahead. "Dragon blood or wolf blood, I'll survive."


	22. Chapter 22

The three kept moving east, keeping close to the mountain. A few times they thought they'd found the trail up to High Hrothgar, only to follow a dirt path to some old ruin or bandit encampment. It took them a few days before they finally made it up the mountain. The path led them through a small village by the name of Ivarstead. It seemed like this small settlement worked as a resting point for anyone making the climb up the 7000 Steps. After traveling for days, the trio welcomed a warm inn with cold drinks.

When the Sun began to rise, they set out, trying to see the monastery through the clouds. The path wasn't an easy one to walk. The trail held a few wild beasts that tried ambushing any pilgrims unlucky enough to walk when they were hungry. On top of this, the path went through snow and ice, making it easier to slip. One wrong step and they would fall back down the mountain. Finally, High Hrothgar was set so high up, that it was easy to tell the difference in how thin the air was, this added some dizziness to the already precarious set of dangers. No doubt this was all by design, so that only the worthy would find their way up.

Meeko, Borgakh and even Tsunar were all exhausted when they finally saw the temple. The climb had taken a lot out of them, and the thin air made it difficult to recover. Still, they caught their breaths and climbed the last few steps into the ancient monastery.

The building was made from dark stone. The walls were almost black as they entered. A number of candles were lit around the rooms and corridors of the temple. As the adventurers entered, they were approached by an elderly man. He wore a dark gray robe.

"Welcome, Dragonborn." He said as he approached. The voice was surprising to Tsunar. He'd expected a Greybeard to speak with the booming voice of a god or something, but instead, this man before him had the voice one would expect from an old, friendly priest.

"Tell me, why have you come here?" The Greybeard asked.

Tsunar thought for a moment before answering. Why did he come here?

"I want to know what it means to be Dragonborn."

The old man smiled at this answer, "And we are here to help guide you in this pursuit. But first, let us see if you truly are Dragonborn. Shout at us."

Tsunar was anxious of displaying his Voice in such a way. He knew that his Thu'um could be a weapon if he didn't control it properly.

"Do not worry. Your Shout will not harm us." The Greybeard said as three more emerged from around the temple.

Tsunar looked to the man and took a breath.

" _Fus!"_

The word came together in a wave of force that washed over the old priest. He seemed unfazed by the display.

The Greybeards conducted two more tests. They gave Tsunar the knowledge of a second word, _Ro._ Balance. They said that all Shouts were made up of three "Words of Power" and that Tsunar now had two words for one shout. With more words, his Shouts would grow in power. He demonstrated the new word before they led him into the courtyard. Here, they taught him the word _Wuld._ Whirlwind. The word was part of a new shout. It allowed Tsunar to cross a dozen or so feet in less than a second.

When the Greybeards' tests were done, a priest approached Tsunar. He'd noticed that during these tests, only one priest would speak to him. The other three watched.

"For your final trial," The Greybeard said, "You must retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder. It lies deep within Jurgen's tomb of Ustengrav." The priest marked the tomb's location on Tsunar's map before wishing the adventurers luck. This test would take them several days north west. Tsunar recognized the area as Hjaalmarch. It seemed he'd be returning to Morthal after all. Climbing back down the mountain, the group made their way north. Coming upon the small settlement of Kynesgrove, they decided to rest for the day. Windhelm was within walking distance, but with Tsunar's last visit and the city's general dislike of non nords, Tsunar and Borgakh thought it best to avoid it for the time being.

As they rested their sore legs, the three had their fill and resupplied. As they sat in their room, Tsunar couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Borgakh asked.

"A week ago we were nothing more than a farmer and an orcish warrior, trying to find our places in the world." Tsunar responded with a smile, "Now we're traveling into sacred monasteries above the clouds in order to control a power so great that it bends reality. One day is all it took to make everything strange"

"It was pretty weird to begin with." Borgakh replied, "I mean, most people don't take down ancient warriors with the help of a pup." She scratched behind Meeko's ear as she spoke. "Be they dogs or werewolves. And then there's the fact that you defied a daedric lord, only to please him. I daresay you being a demigod is pretty standard by this point." Borgakh lowered her gaze for a moment before looking back to her companion. "How does it feel?"

"What?"

"Everything. Werewolf. Dragon soul. Knowing the gods are watching you?"

Tsunar thought for a minute or two before responding. "Strange." He said. "I'd gotten used to having a daedra's influence in my life, but to suddenly have the aedra hold sway over my soul as well? To now have the divine and the infernal both having ties to who, or what, I am? It's odd. And kind of scary."

Borgakh thought for a moment before reaching a hand across the table. "If you need anything. Need to talk, to get something. Anything." She looked to the dog resting at their feet. "We're here for you."


	23. Chapter 23

The three left as soon as the Sun rose. Following the road west from Kynesgrove, the three made for Ustengrav. The local Stormcloak guards shot them a sneer or muttered comment every time one of them crossed paths with the trio.

The group rested in the small coast town of Dawnstar. Talk of nightmares plaguing the area made Tsunar and Borgakh feel a tad uneasy about spending the night, but their sleep was as restful as it always was.

Their next destination lay south west. Tsunar was a little excited about returning to Morthal. He couldn't help wondering if they remembered him. Sure, the deed would definitely be remembered, but would his face ring any bells? He felt a little guilty for pondering the thought.

"You didn't help them for recognition." He thought to himself.

Tsunar removed his helmet as the town came into view. The man standing guard eyed the travelers as they approached.

"Wait… Tsunar?" The voice was familiar.

"Agnarr, right?" Tsunar responded.

The pair greeted each other with a firm handshake and smiles.

"I see you've grown in your time on the road. Who're these then?" Agnarr asked, nodding towards Tsunar's companions.

"Borgakh." The orc replied, offering a hand. "Little one's Meeko." The dog barked and jumped at the guard, nearly knocking him over.

"Good to meet you." Agnarr chuckled, "Tsunar's an old acquaintance."

"Can't help feeling like 'We cleared a vampire nest together' counts as a little more than that." Tsunar corrected.

"You cleared a vampire's lair?" Borgakh looked at Tsunar, feigning offence. "How many more things have you yet to tell me?"

"Plenty I'm sure." Agnarr glanced at Tsunar's neck as he spoke.

"She knows about that." Tsunar whispered. "No use hiding it from a full time ally."

The four retreated to the Moorside inn and caught up. Agnarr and Heffald evidently continued their monster hunting. They'd slain so many beasts that they shared the title of guard captain now. The tales of Tsunar, Borgakh and Meeko's adventures were certainly entertaining the guard. When the part about being Dragonborn came up, Agnarr's jaw fell open.

"You're telling me," The guard whispered, "That sitting before me is a gods damned demigod?" Agnarr leaned back in his chair for a moment before smirking at Tsunar. "And that he wouldn't be alive if not for me and Heffald."

When news of Tsunar's return began to spread, Heffald joined the four in the tavern. His reaction to Tsunar's dragon soul was a little more reserved.

"Can't say I'm too surprised." Heffald said as he took a swig of his ale. "Dragnborn have a habit of jumping into the lion's den when it comes to fights. Or vampire's den." The captain leaned in and whispered, "Gotta be the first werewolf Dragonborn though."

"Can't say I've heard many stories about it." Tsunar replied.

The four reminisced for a bit longer before they all retired to their respective quarters.

When the dawn came, the Tsunar, Meeko and Borgakh left town, moving north west for the tomb. Before long, they found it. The gray, rocky mound stuck out of the brown and green marshes, making it an easy find. Easy for every one it seemed. Around the tomb was a camp. There were tents, a fire and food scattered around the tomb. A few parts of the camp were splattered with blood and bodies lay here and there. The adventurers could tell from their clothes that the bodies were of bandits. No doubt a bounty hunter or guard came by once the brigands became known to the authorities.

Descending into the tomb, Tsunar could smell death. He'd gotten used to the dry dusty decay of draugr crypts, but this was different. This was fresh. He heard voices too. He signaled Borgakh and Meeko to wait as he scouted ahead. He saw what looked like a pair of mages. They wore black robes, one working at an alchemy station, the other watching a bandit dig with a pickaxe. The bandit had a strange blue aura about him.

"I swear, these thralls get dumber each time you raise them." The man at the station commented.

"They only need to be smart enough to swing a pick. Unless you feel like digging?" Replied the woman, watching her thrall dig. The bandit collapsed within a few seconds, the aura fading. Tsunar snuck up on the woman as she sighed and readied a spell. Tsunar placed a hand over her mouth and ran his saber across her throat. She struggled for a moment before going limp in his grip. Placing her body down quietly, Tsunar advanced on the man.

"Well? Are you going to raise him or what?" The man asked his dead colleague, still looking at the mortar and pestal in his hands. Tsunar made the same move against him. Hand over the mouth, sword across his neck. This time he let the body fall as he walked into Borgakh and Meeko's sight, issuing them to follow.

The three made their way further into the tomb, facing draugr as they descended. Tsunar was surprised at how quickly he got used to the undead warriors. His first time in a nordic ruin, they terrified him. But now they seemed as simple as bandits. They fought their way deep below the surface, eventually coming to a large natural chamber. Following a seemingly natural path down, the trio found another wall. Like the one in Bleak Falls Barrow. Like the barrow, Tsunar could see one of the markings glowing blue with wisps of energy lashing at him. He approached, this time knowing what to expect. The word entered his mind. _Feim._ Fade.

"So what can your voice do now?" Borgakh asked. "Can you breath fire? Or turn invisible?"

Tsunar chuckled. "I know the translation." He responded, rubbing his temples. "I'd need a dragon if I wanted the meaning. Then, who knows. Something to do with fading." Tsunar shook his head as he recovered from the experience. "Let's focus on that horn for now."


	24. Chapter 24

Continuing through the tomb, the three came to a room. It held three strange carved stones in the middle. At the end of the chamber was the way forward, blocked by three gates with no lever or button in sight. As Tsunar approached one of the stones, it lit up in a red light as one of the gates opened. Walking to the next stone, the same happened. The first stone's light faded after a moment and the gate closed. Thinking back to the Greybeards' test, Tsunar stood before the first stone. He ran past all three and used his Whirlwind Sprint to pass the gates. The metal bars remained open once he'd passed, allowing his companions to follow.

The trio eventually came to a room full of pressure plates. The way forward had them as well. The plates all had holes in them with ash here and there. Fire traps no doubt. Borgakh inspected the three nearest plates.

"This one." She said, pointing to the leftmost pressure plate, "It's lighter than the others and leads to others like that."

Tsunar slowly put his foot onto the plate and pressed down. No effect. He nodded towards Borgakh, "Good catch."

Walking along the plates, Tsunar caught a familiar scent. Frostbite spiders were nearby. Tsunar sighed as he smelled it.

"Shor's Stone, Morthal, Bleak Falls Barrow, Ustengrav. When will I be done with you?" As usual, the spiders proved little more than a distraction. Tsunar and Borgakh slaying one each with no difficulty with Meeko pushing one onto the fire traps. They continued, keeping an eye out for any horns before coming to a large chamber. It had pools of water on either side of a bridge with an ornate sarcophagus at the end of the chamber. As they entered the chamber, the room began to rumble as three pillars on either side raised up from the water, each topped with the visage of an eagle with a door behind the sarcophagus sliding open. Walking along the bridge, Tsunar noticed what looked like a stone hand atop the sarcophagus, no doubt to hold the horn in place. But no horn. Tsunar picked up the pace as he confirmed the horn's absence. In its place was a note. Taking the piece of paper, Tsunar read it aloud.

"Rent the attic room in the Sleeping Giant in Riverwood. A friend."

Frustrated, the adventurers gathered what loot they could and made their way out. Seeing that the Sun was beginning to set, they salvaged the bandit camp and set up for the night. Neither was terribly pleased with the day's events. When they awoke, they began to make their way all the way back down to Riverwood. It was several days of travel before they finally saw the village come into view. Making their way to the inn, Tsunar approached the innkeeper. She was an older woman, breton in race and seemed like she was perpetually worried about something. Upon asking for the attic room, the innkeeper informed Tsunar that the inn had no such room and gave him the one on the left. Borgakh, Stunar and Meeko entered the room and waited for their mysterious "Friend" to show up. After a few minutes, the innkeeper opened the door.

"So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about?" She said, closing the door behind her. "I think you're looking for this." She pulled a stone horn from her pocket and handed it to Tsunar. Tsunar raised an eyebrow as he took the horn. "Forgive me for saying this, but you don't exactly look like the kind of person to get through an ancient tomb designed so that only one type of person can go through." The innkeep chuckled at Tsunar's remark.

"Guess I'm getting pretty good at my harmless innkeeper act. Listen, if you want to know what's bringing the dragons back and stop them, follow me." She led them into the opposite room. When the door to this room was closed, the "innkeeper" opened a false back panel in a wardrobe, revealing a staircase leading down to a secret room.

"I'm Delphine by the way."

Once they were all in and the wardrobe had been closed back up, Delphine explained what was going on. She told the group that she belonged to a group who'd been looking for Tsunar, or rather Dragonborn, for a long time. That this group's name had been all but wiped from history when the Thalmor began to hunt them down with permission from the Empire. She then explained why she chose to meet with Tsunar, "We remember what most don't. That the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragon slayer. You're the only one who can kill a dragon permanently by devouring its soul. You'll get a chance to prove you can do that soon." She told Tsunar and Borgakh that the dragons weren't just returning. They were coming back to life. Delphine had visited the ancient drgon burial mounts only to find holes in the ground. Using the stone the group had retrieved for Farengar, she was able to fine a pattern.

"You and I are going to go to the next burial mound and find out what's bringing these monsters back. Hopefully we can stop it. That is, if you really are Dragonborn."

"Where are we headed?" Borgakh asked, eager to fight another dragon.

"Kynesgrove." Delphine responded, pointing to the small settlement on her map. "There's a dragon burial mound just up the hill from there. If the pattern holds, we should be able to catch whatever is going on in the act."

Tsunar rested a hand on the hilt of his saber, "With the Sun being at noon, I say we leave now and rest in an inn on the way there. Should get us there by noon tomorrow."

Delphine nodded, "Alright. Just let me get into my traveling gear."


	25. Chapter 25

The four of them travelled north east, following the river until the ancient city of Windhelm came into view. Their destination of Kynesgrove was only a few minutes walking from the Stormcloak capital. As they turned to follow the road ton the mine, the could see something was wrong. A thick cloud of what looked like ash lay in the sky behind the tavern. The group picked up the pace and made their way.

They ran past the tavern up the hill, trying to reach the burial mound before whatever was raising the dragons did. As they approached, they heard a roar. Tsunar recognized it immediately. A large black dragon flew overhead and stayed in the air near the mound. The mortals took cover and hid behind a rock as they watched. The dragon began to speak as it hovered. The language was alien to all the mortals present, though Tsunar felt a strange familiarity with it. They hid behind a rock as the black dragon spoke another phrase.

" _Sahloknir, Ziil gro dova ulse. Slen tiid vo!"_

As the beast spoke, a wave of energy left its mouth, heading for the burial mound. When the energy hit, the ground began to shake as the skeletal remains of a long dead dragon emerged from the ground.

" _Alduin, thuri!"_ The long dead bones spoke as they crawled from the dirt, looking up at the dragon that resurrected them. " _Boaan tiid vokriia suleyksejun Kruziik?"_

" _Geh, Sahloknir, Kaal mir."_ Replied the black dragon. The beast turned its head towards the group. " _Ful losei, Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraavnid nol dov do hi."_ The dragon shook its head. "You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah." Tsunar walked out from behind the rock.

"Arrogance?" Tsunar called back, "And who are you to think you have the right to burn a whole damned town to the ground?" The dragon looked back to the resurrected bones below him.

" _Sahloknir, krii daar joore."_ It said as it flew away.

" _Geh dii thur."_ Skeletal dragon growled as orange embers began to materialize around it and reform its flesh. _"Zu'u los Sahloknir."_ It roared as it took to the sky. _"Hon zu'u ahrk faas!"_

The mortals all drew their weapons as the dragon swooped down. The beast sent forth a wave of fire as it flew past its prey. Tsunar raised his shield as the flames washed over him, Tsunar Delphine and Meeko taking cover behind the rock. When the dragon turned and came back for another run, Tsunar took a breath. As the dragon opened its mouth, Tsunar spoke. "Fus, Ro!" A bluish wave of force escaped the man's throat and threw the dragon off course. The beast crashed into the nearby trees as it recovered from the force. Meeko ran past his allies and charged the enormous monster in front of him. The dog leaped at the dragon's face while it was still dizzy. The hound's back claws dug into the dragon's eye as it thrashed in pain.

" _Argh! Ruth sunvaar!"_ The dragon breathed fire in an attempt to scorch the dog. The flames narrowly missed the dog, but he was thrown from the dragon's head regardless. The dragon advanced on the now wounded animal, sneering. Borgakh and Tsunar both refused to let the monster harm Meeko as they charged.

Tsunar dug his saber into the dragon's flank down to the hilt as Borgakh began slashing its wings with her axes. Tsunar's saber spreading a ghostly blue fire across the dragon's body. The dragon stumbled from the sudden burst of pain. Delphine drew a thin, curved blade as she snuck around to the dragon's other wing and began to cut.

"Keep it grounded!" She yelled as she hacked and slashed. The dragon rose to its hind legs and threw Delphine and Borgakh aside with its great wings before turning to Tsunar. The saber remained in the dragon's flesh as it turned to its foe. With little else available, Tsunar drew a small dagger from his belt and took a swing.

" _Dovahkiin."_ The dragon snarled as the steel barely scuffed its scales. _"Zu'u mindol hi kos…"_ Whatever the dragon was going to say, it was cut off by Borgakh. The orc launched herself onto the dragon's shoulder and began to hack into its neck, screaming at it to stay away from her friends. The dragon reared up and turned its long neck to bite her, Borgakh taking the opportunity to take her axe to the dragon's other eye. The dragon dropped back down onto its wings as Borgakh ran up its neck to its head. The dragon again stood upright, the force throwing Borgakh into the air. The dragon blindly shot a stream of fire into the sky as Borgakh used her sudden momentum to bring her axe down onto the monster's neck. The dwarven metal split muscles and broke through the bone as she embedded it in the ground beneath. The dragon howled in pain s the orc brought the bronze axe to the underside of the dragon's throat, bringing a wave of deep crimson. The dragon coughed for a moment before collapsing. Borgakh looked at Tsunar, seeing his lack of injuries, she rushed towards Meeko. Tsunar followed suit. They found the dog laying next to a tree. He was alive, but clearly in pain with a broken leg. Tsunar fished the strongest healing potion the three had acquired and brought it to the dog's lips. He and Borgakh both comforted the pup while the potion did its job. The leg returned to its normal shape, cuts beneath Meeko's fur closed and the dog wagged his tail as the pain left him. Tsunar felt a sudden wave of relief wash over him. At first he thought it was knowing Meeko would be fine, but then he saw wisps of energy dancing around him. He looked back and saw the dragon had returned to its skeletal state with its soul entering Tsunar, leaving only a few scales behind on the bones. Looking to the carcass, Tsunar suspected that what was left could be fashioned into weapons or maybe armour. Before he got a chance to ponder the thought any further, Delphine spoke. "By the gods. You really are Dragonborn." She said with wide eyes. Tsunar reclaimed the weapons from the dragon's body and made sure to take a few scales and bones as well before turning to the breton. "I trust you'll have some more answers now?"

"Whatever you want to know." Delphine replied. "Nothing held back."


	26. Chapter 26

Tsunar and Borgakh had many questions, but elected to ask only what felt important. They asked who in Oblivion Delphine really was, what she wanted, why she was hiding etc. Delphine revealed that she was a Blade. Her organization was founded as dragon slayers in service to the Dragonborn. When they found Tiber Septim all those years ago, they then became the emperor's protectors. When the Empire signed what was called the White Gold Concordat, the Thalmor gained free reign to hunt and kill every Blade they could find.

When Delphine had answered their questions, Tsunar asked what the next move was, now that they'd learned what was bringing the dragons back. Delphine suspected the Thalmor to be behind the dragons return.

"The Empire had captured Ulfric. This war was pretty much over. Then a dragon attacks, Ulfric escapes and the war is back on. Skyrim is weakened. The Empire is weakened. Who else gains from that but the Thalmor?" While it was true that no other organization gained from the recent events like the Thalmor did and that they were known to use magic, Tsunar had his doubts that the Thalmor could resurrect dragons. Still, it was the only lead they had to go off.

"Okay," Tsunar said, "They do gain from it. But we don't have any real evidence beyond that. How exactly do we prove whether it really is the Thalmor?" Delphine thought for a moment before speaking.

"The Thalmor throw parties where the powerful and connected can cozy up to them. If we can get you in one, you could slip away and look around their embassy."

"And how does he get in there?" Borgakh asked, "I'll assume they won't let any random guy into a place like that. Even if he is Dragonborn."

"Good point. Thalmor are obsessed with security. They could teach me a thing or two about paranoia." Delphine responded. "I have some ideas though Give me a few days to pull some strings figure it out. For now, best if we don't interact more than necessary. I'll be in Riverwood."

The adventurers made their way back up towards High Hrothgar. When they entered, the priests all left their meditation to greet the Dragonborn, successful in his task. Tsunar handed one of the priests the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, making sure to bow his head slightly as he did.

"You are now ready for your final trial." The Greybeard said.

"I thought getting that horn was the final trial?" Borgakh piped up, confused.

The old priest chuckled. "That was the last challenge that needed him to do anything. Now, we greet him formally as Dragonborn. Few can withstand the force of all our voices. When you are ready, stand between us." The priest gestured to the middle of the main chamber, a diamond with a grid pattern was carved into the floor. At each corner stood a Greybeard, each looking towards Tsunar. The Dragonborn took a deep breath before standing between the priests. As their lips parted, the air between them rippled. The force of four masters of the Voice speaking at once was more than enough to knock him off balance. The Greybeards continued their ritual, speaking to the Dragonborn in the language of dragons, letting him feel the full force of the Thu'um. When all was said and done, Tsunar stood uneasy between them. He steadied himself, ears ringing loudly as the main priest spoke.

"You have tasted the Voice of the Greybeards and passed through unscathed. High Hrothgar is open to you."

Tsunar spent some time among the priests learning of the Voice and the language of dragons, dovahzul. When he was finished, he met up with Meeko and Borgakh in the tavern in Ivarstead. With a few days before Delphine was likely to contact them, the adventurers were suddenly given some freedom to do as they wished. Tsunar suggested hunting some dragons, he'd thought up an idea that he'd need them for. Borgakh was as eager as ever for a fight, though they both decided Meeko would be left out of it. The house Jarl Balgruuf had gifted them in Whiterun would be a good place to leave him. It would be nice to see the finished product as well. The walk back to the city was peaceful. Tsunar kept expecting a courier to dash up behind them, but they continued uninterrupted. When they entered the city, several guards and citizens whispered. This wasn't like the muttering around Windhelm. The people there had a clear distaste, here it was more like they couldn't believe that they'd see Thane Tsunar walk the streets. The sudden attention led Tsunar to lower his head.

The house was right next to the city's main blacksmith shop, Warmaiden's. As they approached, one of the guards informed them that their housecarl was waiting inside.

"Our what?" Borgakh asked in confusion. The guard informed them that, as thanes, they were entitled to a housecarl. Their housecarl would guard them and all that they own with their life. As they entered Breezehome for the first time, the adventurers were pleasantly surprised. The wooden home was small, but not small enough to feel cramped. The furniture all looked comfortable and the shelves were lined with food. The firepit in the middle was lit, with what smelled like venison being roasted. Footsteps were heard from the upstairs as a woman came down. She was muscled, not as much as Borgakh but she still looked like she'd beat most in an arm wrestle, with black hair and pale skin. She smiled as she approached.

"You must be the new thanes." She beamed, "I'm Lydia. It's an honour to finally meet you."

The three spent the evening getting to know Lydia and settling down for the night. Evidently the jarl's steward had made the same mistake as the Bannard Mare's innkeeper as there was only one bed for the thanes. The situation was less awkward than the first time the mistake was made and would be easy enough to fix. When morning came, Tsunar and Borgakh left Meeko with Lydia as they went out on their hunt. They asked the guards and innkeeper about any dragons sighted nearby. Two were rumoured to roost in the mountains near Morthal. The pair made their way to the mountains and faced the beasts. The first was less challenging. The dragon at Eldersblood Peak was asleep when they arrived. Another word wall stood atop the peak. Tsunar approached and the word entered his mind. Zun.Weapon. The dragon's soul fueled Tsunar's learning of the word. They gathered the fallen creature's remains in their packs before leaving to rest in Morthal. They received the same welcome as last time, relaxing with the captains before settling in for the night. Come morning, they made their way towards a place the locals called Skyborn Alter. The dragon there took to the skies when the pair arrived. Tsunar and Borgakh found felling the beasts increasingly easy as they battled this fourth dragon. When the deed was done, the pair healed their wounds and gathered the creature's scales and bones. This dragon had apparently made its lair near a word wall as well. The wall granted Tsunar the word _Fo_ or frost in the common tongue. They gathered the bounties from the jarl of Morthal before making their way back to Whiterun. Borgakh returned to Breezehome while Tsunar headed further into the city. He made for the legendary Skyforge. An ancient forge able to create some of the sharpest blades and toughest armours. Tsunar offered the blacksmith, Eorland, a unique order. He asked for the dragon bones and scales he and Borgakh had collected to be tunred into armour. Anything remaining could made be into weapons. The idea was a new one for the old smith, but he was excited by the idea of crafting armour and weapons that could find themselves in the annals of history. Tsunar left the materials with the smith and returned to Breezehome for the night.


	27. Chapter 27

Three days past. Tsunar checked in with Eorland everyday to see how the armours were coming along. He made sure that Borgakh didn't find out before he gave them to her. Why spoil the surprise? Eorland had difficulties at the beginning, not many smiths will have worked with dragon bones or scales before, but he adapted and was almost finished with a pair of bone axes and a scale shield in the works by day two. When the gear was completed, Tsunar presented it to Borgakh. The orcish warrior was shocked at the gift. New armour and axes forged from the bones of a dragon? How in Oblivion could she say no? Borgakh excitedly donned her new armour and gave her axes a few swings. The armour was guaranteed to be strong, but it weighed so little that Borgakh hardly even noticed. The axes were perfectly balanced and the blades were razor sharp. Tsunar showed off his new armour too. The scales were light and flexible, but strong as iron. The armour gave Tsunar ample protection with barely any restriction to his movement. His shield was made from the toughest scales he could harvest. It would take quite the swing to pierce that hide. Borgakh swore that she'd repay Tsunar at some point as a knock came at the door.

Tsunar opened the door to see a thin nord.

"I've been looking for you. Got something I'm supposed to deliver, your hands only." The courier handed Tsunar a letter. The parchment bore no seals or markings to indicate its sender, though Tsunar suspected Delphine. Tsunar read the contents aloud to his companion.

"Tsunar and Borgakh,

I have plan. You now where I am.

A friend."

Borgakh played with the leather straps of her armour as she spoke, "Riverwood then?"

The pair left the small home and Meeko both in Lydia's hands as they left to meet the Blade. The walk allowed them to get a feel for their new armours. They adjusted the straps where necessary and discussed what Delphine's plan might be. When they arrived, Delphine ushered them into her secret room.

"So," Tsunar said, trying to be subtle in showing off his new armour, "What's the plan?"

Delphine had reached out to a contact by the name of Malborn. He was a wood elf. Malborn's family had been murdered by the Thalmor some years ago, giving him more than enough reason to hate them. Delphine had no doubts that Malborn could be trusted to get Tsunar inside the embassy. Delphine had forged a letter of invitation to one of the Thalmor's upcoming parties. Tsunar was to meet with Malborn in the Winking Skeever inn, in the city of Solitude. Malborn could smuggle gear into the embassy. Then, Tsunar would need to dress in the fine clothes Delphine had acquired to make sure he looked the part, all before boarding the carriage to the embassy and figuring out how to get to the back rooms. There where only two flaws:

Tsunar and Malborn would have to improvise on how to get Tsunar into the back.

2\. Borgakh wouldn't be able to join him.

With that, the pair set off for Solitude. Choosing not to delve caves and clear bandit camps on the way there, the pair made their way to the capital within three days.

The city was clearly the most wealthy in the country. The streets were a pale stone, the buildings and wall a darker gray. From what Tsunar had heard of Cyrodiil, Solitude seemed like a decent visual aid. Red imperial banners hung here and there. Tsunar avoided the public execution happening right at the city gate.

"Gods, this war can't end soon enough." He thought as he heard the headsman's axe strike down.

Entering the Winking Skeever, Tsunar looked about for anyone matching the description Delphine had given. In the back corner sat a bosmer. He was thin, kept his head down and hadn't touched the food or drink before him. Tsunar sat in the chair opposite. The elf looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"Delphine sent me." Tsunar whispered. Malborn looked around at the mention of Delphine's name.

"Really? You're who she picked?" Malborn looked Tsunar up and down before sighing. "Alright. Give me what you can't live without. I'll be sure to get it into the embassy for you." Tsunar thought a moment before handing Malborn his saber and a few healing potions.

"That it?" Malborn asked, stuffing the gear into a bag. Tsunar twisted Hircine's ring as he mulled it over.

"One more thing." He said, slipping the silver band off of his finger. Tsunar braced himself for the wolf to come back swinging as he handed the ring to Malborn. Instead, the beast within was calm. Tsunar scarcely noticed a difference.

"Alright," Malborn whispered, "I'll smuggle this into the embassy for you."

Tsunar made his way down to the city's farm to meet with Delphine. He changed into the fine party clothes and boarded the carriage. Borgakh wished him luck as he was driven straight into the lion's den.

The embassy was high in the mountains near Solitude. High elves stood guard out front, giving guests a brief shake down before letting them in. Tsunar was greeted by a tall, gold skinned elf as he approached the door.

"Good evening sir. Your invitation?" Tsunar held his breath as the guard inspected the invitation.

"I swear to the Divines, Delphine if you screwed this up…" He thought.

"Everything seems to be in order." The guard said, "Please enjoy your time here."

Tsunar was greeted by an altmer woman in Thalmor robes as he entered.

"Welcome. I don't believe we've met. I'm Elenwen, Thalmor ambassador to Skyrim."

"Tsunar Wolf-Brand" Tsunar introduced himself with a slight bow.

"Ah yes. I remember your name from the guest list. Tell me, what brings you to this…" Elenwen was cut off as Malborn asked about wines from behind a counter. Seems his guise was the bartender. Elenwen apologized for the interruption, "We'll have to get better acquainted later."


	28. Chapter 28

Tsunar stepped into the middle of the room. There were nobles from all across Skyrim enjoying themselves. Even with his status of Dragonborn, Tsunar couldn't help but feel out of place. Approaching Malborn at the bar, Tsunar asked for a glass of Cyrodiilic Brandy.

"So," Tsunar whispered, leaning in, "What's the plan?"

"You'll need to cause a distraction." Malborn whispered back, glancing at the guards. "Something to get the guards' attention for a minute or two so we can slip away."

Tsunar turned back to the party with his drink. Looking around, he saw jarl Balgruuf leaning against a wall. If anyone at this party was to help Tsunar, no doubt it would be him.

Jarl Balgruuf noticed Tsunar approaching and smiled warmly.

"Good to see at least one person I can trust got dragged to one of these." He said quietly.

"Not a fan of the party?" Tsunar replied, trying to not alert the guards to their treasonous words.

"Bah. I'm no friend to the Thalmor. I'm just here so they don't interfere with Whiterun. Though Proventus thinks we can trust them."

"Get a new adviser." Tsunar mumbled, taking a swig of his brandy. Balgruuf chuckled at the Dragonborn's remark.

"Believe me, I'm looking for a new one."

Tsunar and Balgruuf conversed some more before Tsunar felt confident enough to ask for the jarl's assistance.

"I need you to cause a distraction. Get everyone's attention for a minute."

Balgruuf narrowed his eyes at this request, "Why? What are you planning?"

"Will I be executed if I say I plan to meddle in official Thalmor business?"

Balgruuf gave a toothy grin at Tsunar's answer. "My friend, say no more" The jarl approached a man sitting on a bench near the entrance as Tsunar returned to the bar.

"Ulfric? High King of Skyrim? That's bordering on treason man!" The jarl exclaimed feigning shock at the poor sod on the bench.

"Okay, let's go." Malborn whispered once the guards were distracted. The pair slipped through the door behind the bar as the entire party's attention was focused on Balgruuf's accusation. Tsunar nabbed a bottle of the Cyrodiilic Brandy as they entered the kitchen.

The khajiit cook was suspicious of a guest's presence in the back room, though Malborn's knowledge of her apparent moon sugar use shut her up quickly. They entered a room separating the kitchen to the bedrooms and courtyard of the embassy.

"You're gear's in the chest. I'll lock the door behind you. Be quick, I have to get back to the party before I'm missed." Tsunar attached his saber and healing potions to the belt of his clothes before placing the Ring of Hircine back on his finger and slipping out through the door.

Tsunar crouched down as the door locked behind him. He focused on hearing to see if anyone was around. He caught pieces of a conversation just behind a door. High elves by the voices. Thalmor most likely. He moved slowly and kept low to the ground as he opened the door just enough to peek in. Two high elves, both in elven armour with a third in the back wearing Thalmor robes. Tsunar waited, hoping that they would move on. The guards eventually finished their conversation and returned to their posts. One stood with his back to the door, the others moved into different rooms. Tsunar slowly opened the door before grabbing the guard and forcing him to the ground with an arm around his neck and a hand across his mouth. The elf ceased his thrashing as Tsunar's grip tightened. Tsunar peered back into the room. Clear. He continued his stalking through the embassy, looking for anywhere a person might keep valuable information. He checked Elenwen's room, nothing. Though he took her gold and gems without a second thought.

"Not like she deserves them." He thought. Making his way through the main building, Tsunar exited to the courtyard.

Tsunar cursed silently. The snow was a stark contrast to the red clothes he wore and the walls were barely tall enough to cover his head, even when crawling. Tsunar looked about the courtyard from behind a wall. Guards with swords and guards in robes. Mages probably. Tsunar felt no option other than direct conflict was going to get him through. He wasn't stupid however, with no armour he wasn't likely to live. Creeping back to the guard's corpse, Tsunar donned the elven armour. It was a tight fit, but it would keep him safe, for the most part. Returning to the courtyard, Tsunar rushed the nearest mage, trying to keep beneath the walls as he did so. The surprise gave him an advantage against his first target, the rest he faced head on. Electing not to Shout, lest every Thalmor in a five mile radius learn of his location, Tsunar took down the guards quick enough that no on else seemed alerted to his presence. He stood in the now red snow for a minute or two listening. Waiting to hear guards rushing and giving orders. Nothing. Breathing a sigh of relief, Tsunar took off all his armour, spare the gauntlets before continuing into the embassy's secondary building.

"Better to go light if it means keeping quiet." He thought as he opened the door.

Tsunar could hear an argument through a nearby door and saw a pair of Thalmor playing a card game. Tsunar struggled to think of a way to get past without being seen. The room was relatively empty spare a few shelves against the walls. Seeing no other option, Tsunar rushed the guards. The first went down with a swing of the saber to the back of his neck. The second took the blade to the chest. The men arguing came out to face the intruder. Tsunar saw a Thalmor mage and a thin nord armed with a dagger. Tsunar felt pity for the nord as he brought his sword to the man's chest. He didn't look like he'd be able to fend off a skeever. Still, Tsunar didn't make the first move against him. The mage's magic stung like a wasp out of Oblivion, but the damage was negligible compared to what Tsunar's sword brought. Tsunar downed a healing potion while searching the building. He found steps leading down into what looked like a torture chamber. Tsunar slew the Thalmor there with no hint of mercy as he released their prisoner from his bonds. The man stood near a trap door that seemed to lead to the outside while Tsunar continued his search. He found three dossiers in a chest with a note. One dossier was on Ulfric Stormcloak, another on Delphine. She was known to the Thalmor, but her location remained hidden. The note was to inform Elenwen that the Thalmor had gathered no intel on what was bringing the dragons back. Tsunar sighed in frustration as the lead seemed to turn cold. He read the third dossier hoping to find something valuable. The dossier told of a man named Esbern. He was the Blades' head researcher on dragons. Said to be hiding out somewhere in Riften.

"Maybe this wasn't a complete waste of time." Tsunar muttered as he put the book in his pocket.

As he and the prisoner were about to leave, Thalmor agents came into the room with Malborn. Tsunar felled them quick enough and got both men out through a cave beneath the trap door.

"I hope it was worth it." Malborn said in between breaths. "Now the Thalmor will be hunting me for the rest of my life."


	29. Chapter 29

Hoping to avoid Thalmor scouts, Tsuanr, the Thalmor's prisoner and Malborn made their way to wherever they needed to go. Tsunar made his way to the village of Riverwood. When Delphine saw him, she led him down into the secret room before asking for the results of his mission. When Tsunar told her that the Thalmor knew nothing of the dragons, she gave him a doubtful expression.

"The Thalmor know nothing? At all? You're sure?"

"Did you send me in to get information or just prove you right?" He asked frustrated by her reaction.

"You're right." Delphine admitted. "I was so sure it was them…" Delphine sighed, "Did you get anything useful?"

"Thalmor know as much as us, probably less," Tsunar said, holding the dossier. "But they think some guy named Esbern knows something valuable." Delphine's eyes widened at the mention of the name.

"Esbern? He's alive!?"

"I take it you know each other?"

Delphine explained that Esbern was a fellow Blade. She'd thought Esbern dead and herself the last of the Blades, but apparently the Thalmor had tracked him to the city of Riften.

"Riften? Probably down in the Ratway then. It's were I'd go." Delphine told Tsunar of the old sewers under the city known as the Ratway. No longer is use by the city, but a safe haven for the local Thieves Guild. Society's outcasts were also known to call the Ratway home, paying the Guild for protection, food and shelter. Giving Tsunar a description of Esbern, Tsunar recovered the gear Delphine had stored for him before leaving to retrieve the old man before the Thalmor could.

Stopping in Whiterun to pick up Meeko and Borgakh and tell them of their current task. The journey east took them only a day. No stopping for caves or bandits, sleeping only when necessary, they made their way to the City of Thieves faster than they normally would have. The city was mostly wood and had many of it's buildings on elevated platforms to keep them away from the lake below. Dealing with a failed shakedown from a guard and threats from a thug to stay out of some local noble's business, they stopped at the Bee and Barb inn.

"If we're in such a rush," Borgakh whispered, "Why are we stopping in a tavern?"

"If you want information that won't go down well with guards, you can either ask a beggar or an innkeeper." Tsunar responded "It's the way of things." The woman behind the bar was a white scaled argonian. Asking about a man of Esbern's description, the barkeep directed him into the Ratway, with the entrance being behind a gate under the market, on the lower walkway.

The three wasted no time in making their way into the old sewers. Tsunar noticed however, that someone seemed to be following them. He could see someone always close enough that they could see each other, but allways far enough that facial features were impossible to notice. Tsunar shrugged, thinking that it was likely just one of the Thieves Guild's members sizing up some possible marks, keeping an eye on newcomers or both.

They found their way to the metal gate with little difficulty. The entrance was blocked with the gate and a wooden door just beyond. Tearing the gate's hinges was less than a challenge for Borgakh as they proceeded to open the door to the sewers.. The stench caused Borgakh and Meeko to gag while Tsunar damn near passed out from the vile miasma under the city. Wrapping cloth around all of their noses, they made their way through the old tunnels to find the Thieves Guild's hideout. If Esbern was buying protection from anyone, it'd be them. And it likely wouldn't take much for them to betray him. The pair fought their way through skeevers and lowlifes to find a door with a sign: The Ragged Flagon.

"If there's a tavern down here, it's either from the old town or the Guild's hideout." Borgakh said ass he descended the steps to the door.

The Ragged Flagon was an eyesore. Expectations weren't high for a pub in the sewers, but the Thieves Guild gave the impression of slightly higher standards. The bar was situated near the cistern with tables here and there with food and drink set out for "customers." Each of the Ragged Flagon's patrons eyed Tsunar and Borgakh as they approached, turning away when the adventurers returned the gaze. Tsunar leaned onto the bar while Borgakh rested her hands on the axes at her hip, both feeling their coin purse from time to time.

"I don't know if the Flagon's the place for you." The barkeep said, approaching the unfamiliar faces. "People who come down here tend to go missing." Tsunar gave a brief chuckle at the threat.

"If these thugs think they can take an orcish warrior and the Dragonborn down, I'd love to see them try." Tsunar looked about as he pointed to a bottle on the shelf behind the bar. "We're looking for someone. Old man, bald with a beard, paranoid as they come."

"Get a lot of people coming down here for a place to stay." The nord replied, pouring the drink into a surprisingly clean cup. Tsunar dropped the smile as he leaned over the bar.

"Don't play games with me. I don't have the best temper." He growled as he allowed his eyes to change into his beast form's green hue. The barkeep began to sweat. "Sorry, did you say old paranoid man with a beard? He's in the warrens. Big iron door at the back." He chuckled nervously as he pointed Tsunar in the direction. Tsunar chugged down his drink and crushed the tankard in his hand before leading his companions on.

"What was that?" Borrgakh asked as they walked.

"What was what?"

"You." Borgakh gestured to her face. "It's not like you to threaten someone like that. At most you point at me or something. Never seen you use that curse."

"One," Tsunar held up a finger as he spoke, "Most people aren't instantly detestable like that lot are. Two, most people run the risk of telling people. Something tells me they won't be running to the guards about me. Anyway, let's get Esbern and get out of here quickly."

"Won't get any arguments from me on that one." Borgakh replied feeling her coin purse.


	30. Chapter 30

It didn't take long for the three to find the Ratway Warrens. The large stone chamber had two levels, both with several doors. Each door was the only thing separating the adventurers and whatever crazed maniac had rented a room from the Thieves Guild. Crazed chattering could be heard behind each of the lower doors the group passed as they looked for one befitting a paranoid warrior. The second level gave them an even worse experience as many of the doors were either gates or had holes, allowing the maniacs inside to address their guests. Looking to the end of the second level, Tsunar saw a large iron door. As he approached, he noticed that none of the nearby doors had the ramblings of madmen leaking out. Tsunar knocked on the metal. A metal sheet slid aside as an old man peered through.

"Go away!" He demanded.

"Esbern?" Tsunar asked, hoping to have found the right man so he could leave the gods forsaken place.

"What? No, that's not me, I'm not Esbern." The man began to close the door's window as he spoke.

"You're a terrible liar." Tsunar said as he braced the metal with his hand. "Listen, Delphine needs you. Whole damn world needs you really. Dragons are coming back."

"Delphine?" Esbern looked into empty space at the mention of his colleague's name. "She still keeps up the fight, after all these years? You'd better come in." Esbern closed the window and set to work undoing the locks on his door.

Tsunar, Borgakh and Meeko were waiting awkwardly, trying to block out the maddening whispers from all around them for a minute or two before Esbern finally got all of the locks on his door undone.

"Come in, please. Better to speak in private on this." The old Blade's room was littered with books. Some Tsunar could understand, others were written in strange languages he'd never seen before.

"So, the dragons have returned." Esbern sat at a desk in the corner of his room. "I told them it would happen, you know. I told them that the prophecy was coming to pass. That the World Eater was due to return."

"Wait." Borgakh stopped the old man before he could continue. "World Eater, prophecy. How about we start somewhere we can follow?" Esbern chuckled at her request.

"Very well." He said. "Alduin, the World Eater, first born of Akatosh, the first and most powerful of the dovah. He was a tyrant who sought to either enslave all mortals, or kill them and eat their souls. Depending on his mood. Three ancient nord heroes lead a revolution against him some thousands of years ago. Defeated him in an unknown fashion atop the Throat of the World. They were the first mortals to use the voice. But they all knew that Alduin would be back. They all knew that no normal mortal could kill a dragon. So the old Blades wrote a prophecy. Alduin would either be defeated by a Dragonborn, fulfilling the Dragonborn's destiny. Or he would defeat the Dragonborn and eat the world, fulfilling his own destiny." Esbern shook his head and sighed. "And a Dragonborn hasn't been known since Martin Septim. So we have no hope of stopping Alduin."

Tsunar leaned on the desk. "The world isn't doomed just yet Esbern. I'm Dragonborn." The Blade's eyes widened at the news.

"You? You're..?" Esbern stood with surprising speed as he ran to the other side of his room. "Please, you must take me to Delphine. I just need to bring some things with me, lest the Thalmor get a hold of them." As Esbern packed his bags, Borgakh looked out the door at the Warrens. She saw a number of high elves in elven armour and black robes.

"I think you'd better hurry." She said, "Thalmor are already here." She took an axe from her belt and put the sheet back over the window.

"Damn." Tsunar gritted his teeth as he drew his saber. "Esbern, you stay here and pack, Meeko," the hound's ears perked up at his name, "Keep the old man safe." Meeko stood at Esbern's heels and watched the door as his masters exited.

"There's the Blades agent! Kill him!"

Tsunar rushed the furthest Thalmor while Borgakh focused on the closest. The mages stayed int the back leaving Borgakh to fend off the warriors. Tsunar ran in and cut one down with little difficulty. As he turned his gaze to the other two, a ball of fire struck the wall beside them and exploded, nearly disintegrating both elves. Tsunar turned and saw Esbern with a magical aura about him and flames dancing in his hands.

"I may be old, but I'm still a Blade!" He shouted as he leaned down to pet Meeko. "Fair enough." Tsunar said as he tilted his head at the old wizard.

Esbern led the three out of the Ratway via an escape route he'd planned. They exited the sewers, taking in deep breaths of the fresh air, and were greeted by the stalker Tsunar had noticed before. The khajiit drew her dagger and lunged at Tsunar shouting something about staying out of the Thalmor's business. Before her blade got the chance to hit its target, Meeko leaped forward and took the cat's neck in his jaws. The assassin didn't struggle for long as Meeko growled and sunk his teeth into her jugular.

"He's trained to not hurt the good guys, right?" Esbern whispered into Tsunar's ear.

"Don't worry. Meeko's a good boy." Tsunar replied as he scratched his protector's chin. Borgakh kicked the would be assassin's corpse into the river and urged the group to get moving before another decided to show up.

The four kept an eye out for anyone tailing them for more than a few minutes. More than a few hunters and travelers set Esbern's paranoia off. Though moving off road and the people continuing as if the group had never been there helped to calm his nerves as they made their way to Riverwood. When the four reached the Sleeping Giant inn, Delphine didn't bother with her secret room before addressing her old colleague.

"Esbern… It's been a long time."


	31. Chapter 31

Delphine had a brief friendly reunion before she led the four down to the hidden chamber. Once there, Esbern was asked what he knew of the dragons' return.

"Oh yes." He said with a grim tone. "The return of the dragons is not a good sign. The old Blades prophesied their return at the end of time. It was all written on Alduin's Wall, along with events going back hundreds of years."

"Alduin's Wall?" Borgakh spoke up. "That some kind of ruin?"

"You mean to tell me you haven't heard of Alduin's Wall?" Esbern looked to Delphine and Tsunar as he spoke. "Any of you?"

"Let's pretend we haven't." Delphine said. "What's Alduin's Wall and how does it help us with the dragons?"

Esbern explained in full. The original Blades came from the continent of Akavir. When they came to Tamriel, they brought a few Akaviri traditions with them. Namely, prophesying and carving such prophecies onto walls. These walls held all of the Blades' knowledge on a subject, this instance Alduin, the dragons and the World Eater's return. Esbern placed an old book on the table and opened to a map of Tamriel. He pointed to a labeled area in the Reach.

"Here is where our predecessors built Sky Haven Temple. The only Blades stronghold in Skyrim." With a destination in mind, the group left for the ancient fane, looking for the Blades' lost knowledge.

The journey took them east for several days. The Reach wasn't well designed for swift travel. They came to the Forsworn camp named Karthwasten. According to Esbern, the Forsworn had unknowingly made their camp around Sky Haven Temple. The five of them cleared the camp easily enough. Tsunar, Borgakh and Meeko already had experience dealing with the Forsworn, this coupled with Esbern's magic and Delphines swift strikes led the camp to be cleared within a few minutes. They continued into a cave up some steps before coming to a raised stone bridge. Three pillars stood before the bridge, each with a different symbol. Esbern chuckled at the sight.

"Classic Akaviri puzzle. I've heard that the old nords had invented these and the Akaviri simply took a shine to them." He inspected the symbols on the stone pillars for a moment. "This symbol here," He pointed to the first pillar, "This is the symbol for king. This second one for warrior. And this last one," Esbern looked back at Tsunar, "This is the symbol for Dragonborn." Tsunar stepped forward and tried spinning the middle pillar. Sure enough, the nords truly had inspired the puzzle as the pillar spun to the second symbol, Dragonborn. Tsunar spun the first pillar twice to match the other two. When the pillar landed on the Dragonborn symbol, a faint click could be hear in the walls as the bridge lowered.

The group continued into a chamber with pressure plates lining the floor. A lever lay at the far end of the room. Each plate had one of the three symbols on it. Holes in the walls were obvious enough, and Tsunar could smell some kind of gas.

"Fire trap." He said. "Wonderful." Tsunar stepped onto the first of the Dragonborn plates. He followed a path from one plate to the next, all the way to the lever. Pulling it, everyone heard a faint click. Borgakh looked about before slowly placing a foot onto one of the trapped plates. No effect.

The five continued into the temple until they came to a large room. The ceiling was open to the sky and a large stone face was carve into the far wall. The Akaviri Dragonborn symbol was carved into the floor. Esbern stepped forward and inspected the carving.

"Ah. Now this is a lost art." He said. "An Akaviri Blood Seal. No doubt opened by, well, blood." Esbern turned to Tsunar and handed him a dagger. "Your blood, Dragonborn." Tsunar stepped into the middle of the carving and dropped to one knee before removing a gauntlet.

"Here's hoping wolf blood doesn't mess with the thing." He whispered. Tsunar sliced his palm and let the blood drip into the seal. As the fresh liquid hit the stonework, the symbol began to glow. A low rumble was heard as the stone face was lifted, revealing a set of stairs leading to a door.

"You should have the first honours, Dovahkiin." Esbern muttered.

Tsunar walked slowly as he entered Sky Haven Temple, admiring the carvings on the walls.

"Yes." Esbern muttered, holding a torch to one of the carvings. "You can see how the Akaviri had started to adopt the nordic tradition of…" Delphine cut the old man off before he had a chance to lose himself int the art.

"We're here for Alduin's Wall, remember? We can admire the stonework later." The temple's main chamber had a long stone table in the center. At one end was a large stone wall covered in carvings.

"Remarkably well preserved." Esbern said as he lit the braziers on either side of the wall.

"Ah. The history and the prophecy. Let's see here…" Esbern whispered beneath his breath as he looked at the carvings. "Here we have the Numidium, or the Brass God. Ancient dwemer super weapon. And here we have the Blades kneeling before the Dragonborn."

"Esbern, we're here to figure out how to kill Alduin." Delphine said impatiently.

"Have patience my dear." Esbern replied calmly. "The Akaviri were not a straight forward people." Esbern looked over the wall for a few minutes more as he looked for the tale of Alduin. As he read, Tsunar stood at the opposite end of the wall, looking at a section of the carving. He saw a man with a curved, flaming sword and armour with a scaled pattern facing a black dragon. The man had a wolf's head beneath his helmet and held up his shield to block carvings of fire.

"Here we go." Esbern said, looking to the center of the wall. Tsunar shook his head and looked at the carvings nearer the middle.

"Hey," Borgakh whispered into Tsunar's ear. "You okay? Seemed concerned for a second."

"I'll be fine." Tsunar responded quietly.

Esbern narrated the walls centerpiece. The story of three ancient nordic heroes was carved into the rock. They used a shout that forced Alduin to land before vanquishing him. Apparently, the heroes only delayed Alduin's wrath.

"You ever heard of such a thing?" Delphine asked Tsunar. "A shout that could ground a dragon?" Tsunar shook his head. "Damn. Guess there's nothing for it then. You'll have to ask the Greybeards."

"Do you have a problem with those priests?" Borgakh asked.

"If they had their way," Delphine responded, clearly agitated by needing the Greybeards' help. "Then Tsunar would just sit on that mountain talking to the sky or whatever it is they do. They're so afraid of their own power that they won't use it. I mean, they could have probably ended this war in a day." Delphine turned to Tsunar. "Don't let them limit you just because they're afraid."

"I'm not afraid of my own power." Tsunar responded, "But I'm not going to say that they're wrong. I don't know enough about this whole Thu'um thing yet to make a judgement." Tsunar turned back to the temple's entrance. "I'll go see what Arngeir knows."


	32. Chapter 32

Borgakh stood at the foot of the mountain, trying to see High Hrothgar through the clouds.

"This is, what, our third time climbing this rock?" Tsunar looked back at the orc and smiled.

"To tiring for you?" Borgakh shot Tsunar a look of disapproval. "And here I thought orcs were meant to be strong and hardy." Tsunar smirked.

"Now you've done it." Borgakh smiled back. "Let's see how fast those puppy legs can run." She said as she ran up the mountain.

"Meeko," The dog looked up at Tsunar as he spoke, tail wagging. "Try to keep up."

Arngeir was in meditation when the adventurers arrived at the monastery. Tsunar waited for the priest to either finish or notice the Dragonborn's arrival. When Argneir stood, the pair bowed.

"Have you come with questions of the Voice, Dragonborn?" Arngeir asked.

"Not exactly." Tsunar replied. "I need to learn the shout used to beat Alduin." Arngeir's face turned from a warm welcome to a look of judgement.

"Where did you learn of that?" Arngeir asked, clearly agitated. "Who have you been talking to?" Tsunar was surprised by the old man's sudden hostility.

"The Blades." Tsunar replied, confused by the monk's reaction.

"Of course!" Arngeir said, half to himself. "They specialize in meddling in matters they barely understand. Have you learned nothing from us? Would you simply be a tool for the Blades to use?"

"With respect, sir," Tsunar said through gritted teeth. "I know not to be a puppet. The Blades have helped me so far, and I'd rather not let a dragon eat the whole damn world." Tsunar calmed himself and took a step back. "At least the Blades aren't keeping secrets from me." Arngeir looked about, seemingly embarrassed.

"Forgive me Dragonborn, I meant no offence. The Blades have long since claimed to serve the Dragonborn, but I assure you, they do not."

"Right. I'll keep that in mind." Tsunar replied "So, that shout?"

"We can not teach it to you. Dragonrend's words are lost to us." The Greybeard responded. Tsunar gave a confused look.

"I thought you guys knew every Word of Power out there?"

"Yes." The monk responded flatly. "But not Dragonrend. We do not regret this loss. Dragonrend has no place in the Way of the Voice."

"What's so bad about Dragonrend?" Borgakh asked, looking between the two Voice users.

"When you learn a shout," Arngeir looked between the pair as he spoke. "You take its nature into you. When you learned Whirlwind sprint, you took the wind and its speed into your body. Those who created Dragonrend were mortals who suffered under Alduin's unimaginable cruelty. They poured their hatred and rage into the shout. If one was to learn Dragonrend, they would be taking this evil into their very being."

"If he can't learn it," Borgakh sighed. "Then how are we supposed to kill Alduin?"

Arngeir looked behind him as he responded, "You will have to speak with our leader. Paarthurnax sits high on the peak of this mountain. The path blocked by biting wind and blinding mist. Come," Arngeir began to walk to the courtyard. "We will teach you a new shout to open the way. This will be the last gift we give you."

The Greybeards stood in front of a stone archway, wind and mist obscuring everything beyond the stone. The Greybeards taught Tsunar three new words. _Lok, vah, koor._ Sky, spring, summer. Tsunar stood before the archway and shouted the words. The wind and fog cleared in less than a second. When the Dragonborn turned to thank the Greybeards, they had already all gone back inside the sanctuary.

Tsunar led the way up the mountain, clearing the mist and wind whenever it came up. When they reached the peak, the adventurers stood before passing under a final stone archway. Partially to catch their breath, partially to admire the view that no artist could replicate, partially to steel themselves for meeting with the master of the Greybeards. When they had accomplished all three, they passed the archway and looked around for a moment. They saw no man mer or beastfolk. As they looked, a large gray dragon flew from behind the peak and landed just before them. Tsunar drew his sword and Borgakh her axes, but the dragon didn't advance. It merely looked at the adventurers for a moment before speaking.

"Why do you intrude on my meditation?" Tsunar took a step forward and sheathed his saber.

"Paarthurnax? Leader of the Greybeards?"

"Not what you were expecting, Dovahkiin?" paarthurnax replied, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Does anyone expect a dragon to lead a group of human monks?" Borgakh spoke up, placing her axes back at her hip.

"Tell me _Volaan,"_ Paarthurnax turned his gaze back to Tsunar. "Why have you sought me out?"

Tsunar looked the dragon up and down for a moment before responding. "Why do I feel like you already know?" The dragon gave a toothy smile to the Dragonborn's response.

"Yes, I admit I tried to indulge my love of _tinvaak._ " Paarthurnax bowed his head. " _Krosis."_

"So," Borgakh stepped up to Tsunar's side. "The shout?"

"There are formalities that must first be observed." Paarthurnax said as he turned to a ruined word wall. Paarthurnax spewed fire at the wall for a moment before gesturing Tsunar to approach it. Where the fire had scorched the stone, one of the old words became visible. Tsunar approached, allowing the word to pierce his mind.

"A gift, Dovahkiin." Paarthurnax said as wisps of energy left him and entered Tsunar. The word in his head became clear, _Yol._ Fire.

"Now, Dovahkiin," Paarthunrax raised his head as he spoke. "Greet me, not as a mortal, but as a dovah." Tsunar looked at the old dragon for a moment before taking a breath. As he spoke the word, his chest began to feel hot. The heat grew to an inferno in his lungs and it climbed up into his throat before leaving his mouth as a searing pulse of flame. The fires washed over Paarthurnax's scaled as he seemed to enjoy the feeling. The old dragon smiled at Tsunar as he lowered his head back to the mortals' eye level.

"It has been too long since I last had _tinvaak_ with a fellow dov. Now, on to the matter at hand, hmm?"


	33. Chapter 33

"You seek Dragonrend, yes?" Paarthurnax asked his guests. The old dragon looked down and shook his head. " _Krosis Dovahkiin,_ I'm afraid that I do not know the shout you seek." Borgakh closed her eyes and brought her fingers to the sides of her head with a sigh.

"We came up here because the Greybeards don't know the shout, which is made from words from the dragon language, and you mean to tell me that an actual dragon doesn't even know the words?" Paarthurnax looked away as the orc spoke.

" _Krosis ogiim._ You must understand that Dragonrend was made by _joore,_ mortals like yourselves. They used words to target a dragon and bring it to their level. The concepts of its words are foreign to our minds. Perhaps if you could observe them using it, you could learn the words?"

"And how exactly do you propose we look through time?" Tsunar asked genuinely confused by the suggestion. "Is there really a shout for any occasion?" Paarthurnax smiled at the comment.

"Do you know why I stay up here, on he peak of the _Monahven,_ what you call the Throat of the World?" Tsunar thought for a moment.

"I've noticed that dragons like roosting on mountain peaks." Paarthurnax smiled as the Dragonborn's observation.

"True. But few remember the significance of this place." Paarthurnax took to the air briefly and landed atop the damaged word wall. "The old Tongues defeated Alduin here, all those years ago. They used a _Kel."_ Paarthurnax tilted his head and looked away for a moment, trying to remember the mortal word. "An Elder Scroll. They send Alduin adrift on the currents of time. This created a permanent wound in the way time flows here. If you brought an Elder Scroll here, you could read it at the time wound and see the shout's use for yourself." Tsunar and Borgakh stood speechless for a moment.

"And how exactly are we supposed to find something like a gods damned Elder Scroll?" Tsunar asked."Pretty sure I read that they can move around and change how many there are if you try to find them."

"Travelers who passed through the tribe mentioned a mages college up in Winterhold." Borgakh suggested. "If we want to find one of the most mysterious and powerful magic items known to anything, probably a good place to start."

The adventurers bid the master of the Voice farewell as they made their way back down the mountain. They rested in Ivarstead's inn to plan their route up to Winterhold and rest after such a long climb.

"So," Borgakh spoke between bites of her meal. "When Paarthurnax dropped some dragon language,"

"Dovahzul." Tsunar corrected. Borgakh smiled and waved the correction away.

"When he dropped dovahzul words into his sentences, did you understand him?"

"Not exactly." Tsunar replied. "The words seemed familiar, and I think somewhere in the back of my mind I know the whole language, but consciously at least, I would've had to rely on context to guess the words."

"Think there's a way to bring that knowledge out? Could be handy if we needed to talk about something private. Like why you need that ring." Borgakh gestured to the Ring of Hircine still wrapped around Tsunar's finger.

"Think you'd be able to learn a language over night?" Tsunar responded, bringing his tankard up for a drink.

"Dunno. Never tried." Borgakh admitted. "Probably a spell at this college that'd help with that though." Tsunar chuckled as he finished his drink.

When morning came, the three set out. They headed north for a few days before turning west. They could see the college before they saw the city. Or what was left of it. Stories of the Great Collapse were spread throughout Skyrim. The city of Winterhold was once a grand place. It rivaled the likes of Solitude and Windhelm back in its day. But some eighty years ago the city was battered with storms. The torrential rain and biting winds carved away at the cliff the city's built on, eventually doing so much damage that a good chunk of the city collapsed with the cliff into the Sea of Ghosts. Tsunar had heard the stories of how everyone blamed the college since the building had gone unharmed. The weather had clearly eaten away near it, it sat on a precarious looking hourglass shaped piece of cliff, now separated from the main portion. It looked like the stone bridge connecting the college to the city, or town now, was the only thing keeping it from falling. Though even the bridge was clearly weathered.

Walking through the town was a dismal experience. Most of the buildings were collapsed. The few that still stood were barely held up. If it weren't for the college, no doubt the town would've been forgotten, or at least abandoned. Meeko whimpered at the dreary sight as they passed ruined house after ruined house. The dog's masters did their best to comfort him as they approached the considerably less depressing sight of the college. The structure's pale stone construction was smooth and exact. The clean college was a stark contrast to the desolate town of Winterhold. The guard at the gate stopped the adventurers as they approached.

"Not just anyone can enter the college. If you intend to enroll, I'd ask that you demonstrate some skill with magic."

"We just need to ask some questions to your lore keeper." Tsunar responded.

"Do you have anything to make it worth the college's time?" The guard replied.

"Ever had someone who can use the Voice?" Borgakh offered. "Pretty sure studying that would be worth it."

The high elf before the bridge furrowed her brow. "Can you demonstrate your ability to…" The woman was cut off by a loud shout and a wave of fire striking the stones in front of her. Tsunar's breath scorched the pale stones leaving them black and free from frost for the first time. She jumped back before looking to Tsunar with wide eyes.

"Very well. We'd be happy to help you if you'd assist in some research with such power." The elf regained her composure before leading the adventurers across the perilous bridge and into the college proper.


	34. Chapter 34

The College of Winterhold was a mystical place. The smooth, pale stone making up its construction was covered in snow and lit up by a strange well in the middle of the grounds. It held some kind of glowing blue liquid. A magical substance no doubt. Looking over the well to the rest of the college was a large statue of a man. The college's founder Tsunar guessed. The elven sorceress led the guests into the main hall and up some stairs to the library, the Arcaneum as she called it. When Tsunar and Borgakh had found what they were looking for, the wizard would find them so Tsunar could assist in researching his Thu'um.

The Arcaneum's librarian was an old orcish man. He looked the visitors up and down before closing the book in his lap.

"Dragonborn eh? Don't look like much of a dragon to me."

"How did you know about that?" Borgakh asked.

"You're in a wizard college and you ask how news travels faster than you?" The librarian responded. Borgakh looked away a little embarrassed as the librarian rose from his seat.

"Feel free to look around and read as much as you want." The orc tossed a key to Tsunar. "That should open the bookcases. But be warned: If I see you treating any of these books poorly, I will have you torn apart by angry atronachs. Get it?"

"Sure thing." Borgakh replied taking the key and heading to a book case.

The adventurers searched through the book cases and took out all the books they could find about the Elder Scrolls. They spent several hours reading through, trying to find any hint as to where a Scroll could be found. Tsunar picked up one of the last books on the pile, Ruminations of the Elder Scrolls. The book tried to explain the nature of the Scrolls with obscure metaphors. Either the author was mad, Tsunar simply wasn't smart enough to understand, or the Scrolls were impossible for a mortal to comprehend. Perhaps a bit of all three. The book's author claimed to have come to understand the Scrolls after having read one. If he'd found one, maybe he'd still have it. Or at least know where to find another. Tsunar asked the librarian for any information on the book's author. Specifically, his location.

"Septimus?" The orc asked as he looked over the book. "The old man left the college after he read a Scroll. Thing drove him mad. Pretty sure he headed up north to the ice fields. Don't get your hope up with this thing, the guy wasn't all there before he read an Elder Scroll, let alone after." As the adventurers were about to leave the Arcaneum, the orc called out, "Aren't you supposed to see the archmage about some research?" Borgakh gritted her teeth as she recalled Tsunar's promise.

"Get a room and some food at the tavern. I'll see to this." Tsunar said as he headed up the stairs into the archmage's quarters.

Archmage Savos questioned Tsunar for all the knowledge he had of the Voice and its use. He demonstrated each of the Shouts he'd learned and answered the dunmer's questions afterwords. When they were done, Savos requested Tsunar return at some point to further this study.

"yeah, sure." Tsunar halfheartedly said, waving the subject away as he left to meet back up with his companions in the inn. The adventurers bought the supplies needed to survive the frozen wastes north of Winterhold before settling in. When morning came, they wasted no time in leaving for their only lead on an Elder Scroll's location.

Finding a safe route down the cliff was easy. Finding a safe route across the sheets ice during a snowstorm in search of whatever kind of shelter an old man could make? Less so. Snow blinded the group more often than not, making avoiding falling into the frozen ocean more difficult than it needed to be. Tsunar and Borgakh weren't nearly as concerned for their own safety as they were for Meeko's. The dog looked white as he walked, struggling to keep pace. They both walked at Meeko's side, supporting him and ensuring that if something happened, at least one would be able to help. Eventually, they saw two lights through the storm. As they approached, it became clear that they were torches. There was one on either side of a wooden door in an icy cave. The group welcomed the cave. Even if it wasn't Septimus' outpost, it was leagues better than wandering any further outside. As they climbed a ladder further down into the cave, they heard a voice. It sounded like that of an old man. He was gibbering about the dwarves. As Tsunar rounded the corner, he saw the man. He was pacing back and forth in front of a huge dwemer artifact. It looked like some kind of enormous brass box. Tsunar and Borgakh eyed each other as they approached, holding a silent conversation on whether or not Septimus was a threat in his madness. It took Tsunar tapping the old scholar's shoulder for them to learn the answer.

Septimus turned and smiled at his visitors. "When the top level was built, no more could be placed." The old man said with half crazed eyes. "It was and is the maximal apex."

"Right…" Tsunar said, retracting his hand from Septimus' shoulder. "So, I hear you know about Elder Scrolls?"

"I have seen enough to know their fabric." The old man replied. "The warp of the air, the waft of time."

"Do you know where we can find one?" Borgakh asked.

"Here. Well, here as in this plane." Septimus responded. "Mundus. Tamriel. Nearby, relatively speaking." The old man giggled at his comment. "On a cosmological scale, it's all nearby."

Tsunar shook his head. "Look, can you get us to an Elder Scroll or not?"

"One block lifts the other." Septimus replied. "Septimus will give what you want, but you must bring him something in return."

"Fair." Tsunar nodded. "So what do you want?"

"You see this masterwork of the dwemer." Septimus turned to look at the box. "Deep inside, their greatest knowings." Septimus turned his gaze back to the adventurers. "Septimus is clever among men, but he is but an idiot child compared to the dullest of the dwemer. Lucky then they left behind their own way of reading the Elder Scrolls. In the depths of Blackreach, one yet lies." Septimus looked back and forth between Borgakh and Tsunar. "Have you heard of Blackreach? 'Cast upon where cities slept, the yearning spire hidden learnings kept'"

"And where exactly is this Blackreach?" Tsunar brought out his map and place it on a table.

"Under deep. Below the dark. The hidden keep. Tower Mzark." Septimus said, not even looking in Tsunar's direction "Alftand. The point of puncture, of first entry, of the tapping." He said as he tapped a spot on Tsunar's map. "Delve to its limits, and Blackreach lies just beyond." Septimus took something out of a small wardrobe. "But not all can enter there. Only Septimus knows the hidden key to loose the lock to jump beneath the deathly rock." Septimus pushed a pair of dwemer items into Tsunar's hands. "Two things I have for you. Two shapes. One round, one edged. The round one for tuning. Dwemer music is soft and subtle, and needed to open their ceverest gates. The edged lexicon, for inscribing. To us, a hunk of metal. To the dwemer, a full library of knowings. But… Empty." Septimus returned to staring at the large metal box. "Find Mzark and its sky-dome. The machinations there will read the Scroll and lay it lore upon the cube." He called over his shoulder. "Trust Septimus, he knows you can know." Tsunar and Borgakh hurried out of the madman's home and returned to Whiterun to plot the next steps.


	35. Chapter 35

It was good for both Tsunar and Borgakh to be back in Whiterun. Lydia greeted them both eagerly and helped them to take a load off after their travels. Borgakh visited the general store for supplies while Tsunar tended to their weapons and armour. They told Lydia of their recent adventures up north as they plotted their way into the ruins of Alftand. Septimus had marked an area in the glacial mountains southwest of Winterhold. The journey through this area wasn't going to be an easy one. They made sure to grab extra winter supplies and did some research into dwarven ruins. The books from the general store told of adventurers who'd dared to delve into dwemer ruins. The books claimed that dwarven ruins were practically alive with ancient dwemer machinery that was still eons ahead of the rest of the Tamrielic races. It told of guardians made of metal that still roamed the halls looking for intruders. The ruins were known to be full to the brim with traps and many adventurers reported facing strange creatures in the deepest reaches of these ruins. Reports of pale, blind goblin like creatures lurking in the depths, using poisons and large insects against anyone unlucky enough to cross them. Some scholars seemed to believe that these creatures were all that was left of the snow elves. The dwarves had tricked the falmer into slavery long ago, and these malformed beings seemed to be all that was left.

The book didn't help Tsunar's confidence with this mission. The difficult area, dwemer machines and traps, falmer and gods only know what else all made Tsunar dread entering Alftand. They needed the Elder Scroll to stop Alduin, and there was a higher chance of a snowball lasting ten minutes in the Deadlands than of convincing Borgakh to sit this quest out. However, they both agreed that Meeko would stay behind for this mission. The hound was capable in a scrap, but with uncharted territory, it was better safe than sorry. The adventurers prepped themselves for the journey and left Meeko in Lydia's hands as they headed back north.

The frozen wastes of Winterhold seemed to be in a perpetual blizzard as the pair tried to find their way to Alftand. Tsunar's Clear Skies shout only held the snow back for an hour at most, and Alftand was nowhere in sight for days. After two days of wandering the wastes, taking shelter in caves after clearing out whatever beasts called it home before them, the adventurers were beginning to wonder if Septimus had sent them the wrong way. Tsunar dreaded the thought of needing to return empty handed. Instead of facing defeat, Tsunar opted to scout ahead. He removed his armour and changed into his more bestial form before sprinting ahead. His tracks were easy to follow as he dashed through the snow, searching for anything out of place. Eventually, he saw it. A few hundred feet ahead, there was a camp site. Approaching quietly, Tsunar sniffed around. Whoever was camped here had left some days ago based on the camp's conditions. Looking over the icy cliff, Tsunar saw strange architecture sticking out of the glacier. It looked like the depictions of dwarven ruins from the book. Rushing back to Borgakh, Tsunar donned his armour and led his companion to the find. Agreeing that this was likely their best shot, they descended into the old dwarven fane.

Tsunar could smell that they weren't the first to enter the ruin. He caught the scent of a number of other people, though it seemed days old. And the lack of sounds didn't make him think they'd find anyone. Not alive at least. Searching about, Borgakh happened upon a journal. It seemed that the people who got here before them were researching the dwemer. The blizzards had forced them to take shelter in the ruin. At first this was nothing to worry about, they'd come to study the ruins after all. But after a few days, their supplies had begun to run dry and many of them had started to develop cabin fever and many were seeing strange shapes darting around corners.

"Let's not stay here long." Borgakh said placing the journal back onto a stone table.

Descending further into the ruins revealed a strange aesthetic. The dwarven ruin was completely angular. Barely anything was round. There was a brass coloured metal used in almost everything's construction. The walls, the chairs, the urns even the beds. Everything either had a decent amount of this dwarven metal or was made entirely out of it. There were a series of pipes running along the ceiling. The snow and ice that had made its way into the ruin seemed to melt near them.

"I think dwarves had a thing for steam in these places." Borgakh mumbled. "Don't really want to know what that thing's powering." Moving further in, the pair got their first taste of the dwarves' defenses.

Jumping out of one of those brass pipes was what looked like a metal spider. It was the size of a small dog, with some kind of gem spinning in a mechanism in its top. The spider leaped for Borgakh, wrapping its legs around her raised arm as it tried to claw at her. Tsunar tore it off and threw it against the wall as he drew his saber and looked for a weak point. As the spider began to right itself, Borgakh began to stomp the machine. The legs disconnected from the body after a few good stomps. Within half a second of the disconnect, a blast of electricity burst from the spider and rushed through Borgakh and Tsunar. The burst was a painful experience, comparable to a wizard's spell. While it was painful, it didn't seem to leave any life threatening injuries in its wake.

"Kill then run." Borgakh growled at the metal creature. "Got it."

Continuing further in, the pair eventually heard a voice. It sounded like a khajiit. It seemed like he was arguing, but neither adventurer was able to catch enough of the conversation to know what about. As they continued in, the pair came across more of those spiders. Eventually they got used to fighting them, though the shocks were still annoying. Before long the voice from before was heard again.

"Where is it? I know you're hiding more. You always keep it for yourself!" Tsunar noticed a small purple bottle on the floor. Bringing it to his nose, Tsunar could tell the previous contents.

"Skooma." He whispered. "I'm starting to get the feeling he's an addict." Continuing further, they eventually came to a blood trail. Following it, they found the previous expedition's survivor. The khajiit was crouching over what seemed to be another khajjit lying in a bedroll, dead. The survivor turned around, wide eyed.

"What's this brother?" He said, glancing to the dead man. "Another of the smooth skins looking for food? But these ones weren't trapped with us…" The khajiit picked up a woodcutter's axe and charged the adventurers. Tsunar merely looked away as Borgakh drew an axe of her own and put the man out of his misery. Looking through a nearby knapsack, Tsunar found a journal.

"Yeah, an addict." Tsunar sighed. "Dead one convinced his brother to come here to try bringing him down slowly." Tsunar sighed as he placed the book back in the bag.


	36. Chapter 36

Continuing on from the brothers, Tsunar began to smell something. It was a strange scent, it seemed to permeate the whole ruin, but it was becoming stronger. As he pondered the new aroma, he heard a splash where he stepped. Looking down, he saw a puddle of liquid.

"Don't alchemists sell some kind of dwarven oil?" He asked, looking at a few other small puddles around the room.

"Yeah," Borgakh replied, examining a puddle more closely. "And it's really good at setting things on fire, so no flame breath." Tsunar nodded as another scent came to him. It was a smell he was all too familiar with. Following the scent under some pipes, Tsunar found a body, tucked away where the machines apparently didn't think to look. He was a nord, wearing a ragged tunic with a bizarre arrow sticking out of his shoulder. The projectile seemed to be made out of some kind of chitin. Reading a tattered journal next to the body, Tsunar learned of the man's name: Endrast. His journal told a grim tale. He'd come with the expedition, the same one as the khajiit brothers. The book told of his group being taken by "eyeless creatures" but Endrast had picked the lock on their cell. The khajiit were nowhere to be seen. The group got split when a man named Sulla said that he wouldn't leave "without finding what he came here for" and a woman named Umana chased after him, leaving Endrast and an orc named Yag to run for the way out. The journal said that Yag threw Endrast up a broken ramp as she fought back whatever was chasing them.

"Let's not stay in this place longer than we need to." Tsunar said as he placed the journal back at Endrast's side.

Climbing some stairs, the pair came to a large oil spill coating the floor of a corridor. As they walked, they heard a clanging sound. They both stopped and drew their weapons as a brass ball rolled around the corner. It came up to their knees and had steam coming from several parts of its construction. As it approached, the sphere unfolded. A humanoid body of metal emerged from the orb as its lower half continued to roll forward. The thing had a blade for one hand and a small bow for the other and rose to eye level with the adventurers. Tsunar could see a second ball rolling out of a pipe.

"I have an idea." Tsunar whispered. "Back up a few steps." Borgakh seemed annoyed to not be engaging the metal foes head on, but she did as asked. Tsunar stepped out of the oil and waited for the second sphere to roll onto the liquid. When it did, he unleashed his fire breath shout. The pulse of heat staggered the first machine and set the oil ablaze. The dwarven creations were lost in the light of the inferno as Tsunar and Borgakh backed away from the heat, shielding their eyes. One of the spheres managed to roll out of the fire, but it collapsed before it could reach either of its targets, metal glowing as though it was fresh from a forge. The other machine only became visible when the fire burned through all the oil. The thing saw its targets again and advanced, only to get one of Borgakh's axes through its torso.

"Not bad." Borgakh conceded. "Not as fun as a real fight though."

The pair continued deeper still into the ruin. Pistons were becoming a common sight and sound in the place. Passing pressure plates, they came to a door to an open chamber. It seemed to go a hundred feet up and a hundred feet down with ramps coiling around towers in both directions. Most of the ramps were broken, leaving down the only way forward. The pair hopped off a ledge into some rubble to continue. Laying in the shattered remains of a ramp was an orcish woman.

"Yag, I presume." Tsunar muttered. He looked back at the ledge. "Got to be at least twenty feet up. For her to throw Endrast up there, must have been one Hell of a warrior." Looking to Yag's body, the orc was peppered with those strange arrows. There were bizarre corpses around her. Pale creatures with no eyes and equipped with chitinous weapons and armour.

"Falmer…" Tsunar muttered looking them over. Each corpse gave off a horrid stench. He looked back to see Borgakh looking at Yag's body. They had similar hair, builds and warpaint, Yag even had an axe at ether side of her.

"You going to be okay?" Tsunar asked, placing a hand on Borgakh's shoulder.

"I'll be fine." She replied quietly. She cleared her throat as she turned back to her companion. "Let's keep moving."

The pair descended a ramp, facing a couple more of the dwemer spiders before finding a living falmer. The creature's eyeless face was a horrific sight as it turned its ears in the direction of sounds. It drew a blade dripping with poison and picked up a shield made from chitin as it sneered, revealing a set of sharp, cracked, yellow teeth. Borgakh grabbed the horrid thing by the shield and wrestled it off the ledge. It let out a horrible gurgling scream as it fell before a dull thud sounded. A series of hisses filled the room as more falmer drew weapons and began searching for the adventurers. Tsunar and Borgakh advanced carefully, trying to use the creatures' lack of sight to gain the upper hand. When they'd dealt with half a dozen of the twisted beings, a chattering sound filled the chamber. Tsunar looked over the ramp and saw a frostbite spider following a falmer. In front of both was a large black insect. Its chitin matched that of the falmer gear. Its face was dripping with a dark blue poison as it searched for prey. Tsunar had no qualms about removing the monster from Nirn.

They continued into a chamber lit by the light of a fire. Dealing with the falmer in the room was little difficulty. On a nearby stone slab was the body of an altmer woman. She was held down with shackles in a pool of her own blood and was covered in cuts. Tsunar and Borgakh were becoming more unnerved by the minute as they pressed further in. From bodies, to what looked like torture rooms, everything in Alftand seemed designed to drive an explorer mad. Eventually they found themselves at the base of a large structure.

It was made from stone and led to what looked like a way out. As Tsunar and Borgakh climbed the steps, a hissing and clanking sound came from their left. They turned to see a twenty foot man made of metal stomp towards them. It spewed steam as it swung its hammer and axe arms at the intruders. The hammer cracked the ground where it struck as Tsunar evaded the strike. Borgakh took the opportunity and climbed onto its back. She jammed her axe into a gap in the metal guard's shoulder. The machine thrashed about trying to get Borgakh off of its back. Tsunar took his shield to the thing's leg and went about trying damage the joint and bring it down. Steam erupted from the wound as the dwarven giant dropped to one knee. Tsunar noticed a faint red glow from its chest. It held a similar device as the top of the dwarven spiders, but with a large red crystal in place of a soul gem. Tsunar jumped up and gripped either side of the device as he placed his feet on the construct's chest and began to pull. Eventually the giant started to twitch as Tsunar's efforts led to the guardian's apparent power source being ripped from its chest. The behemoth fell with a loud thud as Tsunar inspected his prize. The machine was still spinning and giving a faint red aura. He placed the curiosity in his pack and began to climb the stairs. As the pair climbed, they heard a woman's voice.

"Sulla, let's just get out of here, it isn't worth it."


	37. Chapter 37

Tsunar and Borgakh approached the voice as quietly as they could.

"I don't think anyone else made it out alive, is this discovery really worth all this death?" Said the woman's voice again.

"Oh I see." Replied a male voice. As Tsunar reached the top of the stairs, he saw who was talking. A redguard woman in full steel plate and an imperial man wearing Legion armour stood near a gate. "You're waiting for me to turn my back so you can have all the glory for yourself." The imperial, likely Sulla, growled as he drew a sword. He charged the redguard as she raised a spiked shield. Tsunar rushed in and tackled Sulla.

"You really think killing each other is a good idea down here?" He growled. Sulla drew a dagger and slashed at Tsunar's chest. The scale armour kept the iron from drawing any blood, or causing any pain. Sulla kicked Tsunar off of him and crawled for his sword. As Tsunar stood, he saw Borgakh locked in combat with the redguard woman. Tsunar drew his saber and turned back to Sulla.

"Do you really want to die down here!?" He shouted as he raised his shield.

"Better than leaving empty handed!" Sulla screamed in response as he charged. Tsunar's shield absorbed the brunt of Sulla's strike, but sparks of electricity spread from the shield and to Tsunar's arm. Tsunar grit his teeth as he shoved Sulla away. Sulla raised a hand. He seemed to hold a small flame as he held his palm outward. A stream of fire shot out from Sulla's hand as Tsunar ducked his head behind the shield. Tsunar sighed as he came to the conclusion that Sulla truly wouldn't surrender. He slowly walked to Sulla, the fire washing over his shield. As Sulla swung for another strike, Tsunar batted his hand away with his shield and stabbed the imperial through the gut. Blue fire spread along Sulla's torso as Tsunar ripped the saber from his chest. He turned just in time to see Borgakh smash through the redguard's armour and ribcage with the blade of her axe. Tsunar shook his head as he inspected an alter in the center of the platform.

It had a dwemer contraption with several rings. There were strange blue crystals embedded in each ring. At one end was a round indentation. Tsunar fished the dwemer orb Septimus had given him out of his pocket. The ball seemed to be the right size for this device. Tsunar placed the orb in the socket and stood back. The rings began to turn as the ball spun. Borgakh listened for the dwemer music Septimus had mentioned. The room was silent aside from the sound of metal scraping against metal. Tsunar meanwhile, had to hold a hand against his ear and cringed from the painful ringing that emanated from the dwarven machine. As the ringing came to a stop, the stones around the alter dropped and formed stairs leading down to a door. The pair descended into the final stretch of their mission.

Tsunar opened the door to Blackreach. The enormous cavern seemed to stretch as wide as any of Skyrim's holds, probably more. There were glowing blue minerals shining from cracks in the ceiling and walls. Strange, giant glowing mushrooms grew around the place. Some nearly reaching the ceiling, hundreds of feet up. Dwarven structures littered the area and the adventurers could see all manner of shapes in the darkness. In the center of the cavern was a large glowing orb, illuminating a good portion of Blackreach.

"Where in Oblivion do we start?" Tsunar mumbled.

"I'd say the giant underground Sun first." Borgakh responded, staring wide eyed at the alien sights. "Then we go to the biggest building we find." Tsunar nodded. They made their way to the central structures, underneath the dwarven Sun.

As they approached, they saw falmer dotting the ruins. The twisted creatures were an expected sight. However, they were accompanied by what looked like people from the surface. Humans, elves, kahjiit and argonians walked beside the falmer. They all wore ragged robes and many carried weapons. As Tsunar looked at the figures atop the walls, an arrow struck the ground near his feet. Looking at where the arrow seemed to come from, he saw a falmer holding a bow. The creature made a sound that drew the attention of everything in the central structure. Tsunar and Borgakh were forced to fight through waves of falmer and their servants. Neither Tsunar nor Borgakh could understand why the people down there would choose to fight alongside the falmer. Maybe if they were more afraid of the falmer than the newcomers, but when it was clear the falmer were losing not a single person switched sides. All of them seemed to speak as well as anyone on the surface so it was unlikely they were raised in Blackreach. The experience was a strange one. Searching the ruins, the pair found no hint of an Elder Scroll. They searched for hours going from ruined structure to ruined structure. They found no Scroll. Eventually they decided to barricade themselves in what seemed like an old dwemer farmhouse and rest. They were getting tired and it felt like the Sun had gone down. They took turns keeping watch of the door and making sure nothing got in through secret entrances. Scratching was heard on the other side of the door at several points in the night.

When morning came, at least it felt like morning, they headed back out. They continued searching for anything that looked like it would hold an Elder Scroll. Eventually they came to a tower that seemed like it connected to the surface. Opening the gate and pulling the lever, the pair was brought up to a room. A bedroll and knapsack made it clear that Tsunar and Borgakh weren't the first travelers to enter. Moving through the door on the other side of the room revealed and enormous dwemer contraption, bigger than most houses. Climbing a ramp, the pair stood, looking at the machine and trying to figure out how it would work. Noticing another set of dwarven devices atop a raised platform overlooking the main machine, Tsunar came to a set of buttons, each blocked by metal bars. To the right of them was a device with a square socket. Tsunar placed Septimus' lexicon into the socket and the bars retracted, leaving two of the buttons free. Tsunar pressed one and the machine activated. Rings on the ceiling spun for a moment until chunks of crystal swere in a different position from when they first entered. Tsunar pressed and watched the rings move three more times, hoping to gain some insight into what the machine was supposed to do. Once the rings stopped moving the fourth time, a third button became available. Pressing it, a series of crystal lenses on metal sticks descended from the ceiling and got into positions, reflecting light from the surface. Tsunar pressed the button again. The lenses moved and entered different positions, this time reflecting light into the chunks of crystal in the ceiling and the fourth button unlocked. Tsunar pressed it, hoping he wasn't awakening some ancient dwarven death machine. The lenses retracted and what looked like a dull blue crystal case descended from the ceiling and was held just above the floor. The case opened to reveal an ornate golden scroll. Tsunar approached and could feel the Scroll's power as he did. He took the Scroll from its resting place and marveled at it for a moment.

"Do we need to be careful with this thing?" Tsunar whispered.

"I'm pretty sure they're indestructible." Borgakh replied, looking over the intricate carvings on the Scroll. Tsunar shook his head as he came to his senses.

"Come on. We need to get this to Paarthurnax." He said, placing the Scroll in his pack and trying to obscure it.

"I don't suppose there's a quick way out?" Borgakh mumbled, looking around the room.


	38. Chapter 38

Tsunar and Borgakh wasted no time in returning to Paarthurnax. The old dragon was waiting, perched on a rock when they arrived at the mountain's peak.

"You have it," Paarthurnax observed. "The _Kel._ The Elder Scroll. The very bones of the earth tremble at its presence. There is no question, you are doom driven." Paarthunrax moved from the rock to the word wall and gestured near him. "Take the Scroll to the time wound." Tsunar noticed what looked like a ripple in the air where Paarthurnax gestured. Tsunar stepped in and could feel the Scroll hum slightly in his pack. Tsunar unfurled the Scroll and his vision went dark.

As Tsunar's vision returned, he saw a very different view of the Throat of the World. He stood a dozen or two feet away from the wall, now no longer broken. Dead dragons lay scattered on the ground and he heard someone coming. He turned to see a nord wearing iron armour sprinting up the mountain path. A dragon landed behind him.

"Nau daar sul A _lduin thur fent kos vokrii."_ The dragon said to the nord. "But I honour your courage. Die now, in vain." The nord drew an axe from his back and began to fight the beast alone. Not long into the fight, a nordic woman charged from behind and jumped onto the dragon's head. She slashed at its face while laughing.

"Know that Gormlaith sent you down to death!" She shouted as she plunged her sword into the beast's skull. The dragon shuddered and went limp as she jumped off.

"Hakon," She said, turning to the man. "A glorious day is it not?"

"Have you no thought beyond the blooding of your blade?" Hakon shook his head as he walked off.

"What else is there?" Gormlaith chuckled.

"The battle below goes ill, what if Alduin doesn't rise to our challenge?" Hakon asked as he looked out over the mountain's edge.

"Oh, he'll come." Said an older sounding voice. Tsunar turned to see an old man in robes not unlike the Greybeards' garb. "He cannot ignore our defiance." He said as he walked up to the pair. "And why should he fear us, even now?"

"We've bloodied him well." Gormlaith answered. "Four of his kin have fallen to my blade alone this day."

"But none have yet stood against Alduin himself." The old man said. "Balthur, Sori, Birkir."

"They did not have Dragonrend." Gormlaith responded. "Once we bring him down I promise, I will have his head."

"You do not understand." The old man said flatly. "Alduin cannot be slain like a lesser dragon. He is beyond our strength. Which is why," The old man reached into his robes, "I brought the Elder Scroll."

"Felldir, we agreed not to use it!" Hakon protested.

"I never agreed." Felldir corrected. "And if you're right, I will not need it."

"No." Hakon shook his head as he approached. "We will deal with Alduin ourselves, here and now."

"We shall see soon enough." Gormlaith said as she drew her sword. "Alduin approaches."

"So be it." Hakon muttered, drawing his battleaxe. Alduin landed atop the word wall. Alduin spoke a shout that caused the sky to begin swirling.

"Let those that watch from Sovngarde envy us this day!" Gormlaith exclaimed. As Alduin took to the air, the three ancient nords used their shout.

 _Joore, zah, frul!_

Tsunar focused on those words for a moment as Alduin crashed back down onto the snowy peak, blue energy drifting off of him.

"What have you done?" Alduin growled as meteorites began to rain from the churning sky. "What twisted words have you created?" Alduin's eyes widened. " _Ru Paarthurnax._ My teeth to his first…" Alduin turned to look at each of the ancient heroes. "Die in terror, knowing your final fate, to feed my power when I come for you in Sovngarde."

"If I die today, it will not be in terror!" Gormlaith shouted as she charged the dragon. "You see fear for the first time, I see it in your eyes." The four did battle. The nords looked to be winning, but Alduin soon began to overwhelm them. He bit down onto Gormlaith and tossed her around like a rag doll before focusing his wrath on Hakon.

"It's no use!" Hakon exclaimed. "Use the Scroll Felldir!" Felldir ran back a few feet before drawing the Scroll from his robe. He held the Scroll aloft as he began to speak.

"Hold Alduin on the wing! Sister Hawk, grant us your sacred breath to make this contact heard. Begone World Eater! By words with older bones than your own, we break your perch on this age and send you out! You are banished. We cast you out from all unendings until the last." As Felldir spoke, Alduin became cloaked in a green aura as what looked like a portal opened around him. As the portal closed, Alduin began to fade.

"You are banished!" Felldir shouted as Alduin was thrown from time.

"It worked. You did it." Hakon said in disbelief, clutching his bleeding torso.

"Yes, the World Eater is gone." Felldir replied as he returned to his ally. "May the spirits have mercy on our souls." Tsunar's vision went dark once more as he returned to the present.

As Tsunar's vision returned, he saw a large black dragon in the air before him.

"My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin." Alduin said, hatred clear in his voice. "Die now, and await your fate in Sovngarde." Alduin flew overhead and used the shout Tsunar saw in the past. The clouds began to twist and fireballs started to rain down.

"Dovahkiin, use dragonrend if you know it!" Paarthurnax ordered as he took to the air. Alduin looked at Paarthurnax with a burning hatred and chuckled.

"My power has waxed, while yours has waned." He growled. Tsunar focused on the words the heroes used as Alduin flew through the air.

"Joor," Tsunar looked to the black dragon as he flew towards Paarthurnax, "Zah frul!" A pulse of light blue energy left Tsunar's mouth and clung to Alduin. The dragon began to fall from the sky just before he and Paarthurnax hit each other. Alduin looked Tsunar in the eye as he drew his sword.  
"You may have picked up the weapons of my old enemies, but you are not their equal."

"You're right." Tsunar said, looking to the churning mass of clouds overhead. "I'm stronger." he let loose the clear skies shout and Alduin's storm vanished from the sky. Tsunar charged Alduin with Borgakh running to the dragon's flank.

Tsunar blocked torrents of flame as he kept Alduin on the ground and the skies free from his fire storm. Paarthurnax and Borgakh wailed on the black dragon, hoping to end the fight as quickly as possible. Tsunar looked for an opening in the dragon's defenses. When Alduin raised his head to bite over Tsunar's shield, Tsunar plunged his saber into the World Eater's chest. Alduin roared with pain as he brought his maw down. Tsunar tore the blade from Alduin's torso and held it upward, allowing Alduin's strength to force the steel through his flesh. Alduin staggered backward, coughing up blood.

" _Hi lost mulaag, Dovahkiin."_ The dragon spoke as blood streamed form his gullet. "You have become strong. But I cannot be slain here," Alduin raised his wings. "By you, or anyone else!" Tsunar readied Dragonrend, but was knocked back by the force of Alduin's tail swinging around. Tsunar got up just in time to see Alduin roar as he flew over the horizon. Paarthurna landed on the word wall. "You have done well Dovahkiin. Alduin's allies will think twice after this victory."


	39. Chapter 39

Tsunar approached the old dragon.

"Not much of a victory given he flew off." He said looking out to the horizon. Paarthurnax nodded.

"True. We must find where he has fled." Paarthurnax replied. "Perhaps one of his allies could tell you?"

"And how exactly do we strike a deal with one of them?" Borgakh asked. "I get the feeling most won't be willing to switch sides." Paarthurnax turned his head in thought for a moment before a smirk crept across his snout.

"True, but if they were captured, they may be more willing to bargain." He said.

"Where would we get a dragon sized cage?" Tsunar asked confused.

"The _hofkahsejun,_ the palace in Whiterun, Dragonsreach." Paarthurnax replied. "It was originally built to house a captive dovah. A fine place to lay a trap, no?"

"Depends on how the jarl feels about letting one of you into his home." Borgakh responded.

"True." Paarthurnax admitted. "But your thu'um is strong dovahkiin." he said, turning and lowering his head to Tsunar. "I don't doubt that you can convince him of the need." Tsunar sighed and looked at the city from atop the mountain.

"Time to find out I guess."

Jarl Balgruuf welcomed his thanes into the palace warmly.

"My friends! It's been too long." He said. Balgruuf pulled Tsunar close and whispered in his ear. "Glad to see your meddling didn't get you caught by those Thalmor. I'll keep them off your back in the city." Tsunar nodded appreciatively. He cringed slightly as he remembered what they'd come to ask.

"I need a favour." Tsunar declared awkwardly.

Balgruuf seemed a tad suspicious at Tsunar's tone but was intrigued. "Anything for a friend." Tsunar shuffled in place as he tried to think of the right words to use.

"To Oblivion with it." He muttered under his breath. "Listen, we need to trap a dragon in the palace." nearby guards all turned to face tsunar and Irileth stared at him in confusion. Balgruuf blinked a few times before laughing the comment off.

"I must have misheard you. I thought you just said you wanted to trap a dragon in my palace." Tsunar looked the jarl in the eye.

"You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." He said flatly. Balgruuf's smile faded immediately as a look of confusion came over him.

"Why would we let one of those things in here if we've been trying so hard to keep them out?" He asked, hoping for the conversation to turn more sane.

"Because we need to find out where Alduin's hiding." Borgakh answered. "And his allies are the best lead we've got." A look of fear came over the jarl.

"Alduin? The World Eater?" He turned to Tsunar. "Tell me she has the wrong name." Tsunar shook his head. Balgruuf's face paled as he recalled ancient stories of Alduin's reign and prophecy. "Why even bother fighting then? He's destined to destroy this world and the next isn't he?" Tsunar placed a hand on the jarl's shoulder.

"It's also my destiny to stop him." He reassured the jarl. "And I intend to fulfil that prophecy." Balgruuf looked between the pair.

"I never heard about that side of the story," Balgruuf said. "But you've proven yourself a friend to me and my hold, and you are the only one who can kill dragons for good. But I can't risk this. I can't risk my city being weakened while the Empire and the Stormcloaks are both just waiting for me to slip up."

"Bloody politics." Tsunar sighed. "What if they agreed to a truce?" Tsunar suggested. "An agreement to lay down their arms until we deal with the biggest problem."

"It's a nice thought, but I don't know anywhere that they'd agree to hold a council." Balgruuf said. "Whiterun's neutral in the war, but with the Greymane and the Battleborn clan both being here, I don't think it's a good idea to bring it here. And I can't think of anywhere else neutral."

"What about High Hrothgar?" Borgakh asked. "Seems pretty neutral to the Greybeards agree to that?" Tsunar thought for a moment.

"There's no harm in asking I suppose." Tsunar said. "If they agree, we'll talk to Ulfric and Tullius about coming to their senses for a bit."

"This is what? Our fifth time climbing this gods forsaken mountain?" Borgakh managed between breaths. Tsunar chuckled as he opened the door to the monastery. He steeled himself as he searched for Arngeir. The old man was reading an old book when the pair arrived.

"Dragonborn." Arngeir bowed in respect. "Can we assist you in someway?" Tsunar bowed back as he took a deep breath in preparation for his request.

"I need your help in stopping the war for a bit." He asked nervously. Arngeir chuckled.

"You misunderstand our power." Arngeir smiled. "The Greybeards have never concerned ourselves in politics."

"Both sides respect you and High Hrothgar's the only neutral place that won't get interrupted. There's nowhere else we could really hold a peace council." Tsunar pleaded. As they spoke, the other three priests arrived. Arngeir spoke with them in the dragon language before sighing and turning back to the dragonborn.

"It seems even the Greybeard's must bend to the winds of change. Very well, we shall host this council." Tsunar thanked the old priests and swore to somehow make it up to them before leaving to speak with Tullius and Ulfric.

"Think we should get Ulfric or Tullius first?" Tsunar asked as he tried to see the respective cities beyond the clouds.

"Let's just get Windhelm out of the way."

Walking through the frozen city was as depressing as imagined. The guards seemed to have forgotten about Tsunar's first visit, though Borgakh's race seemed to still draw looks. Entering the Palace of the Kings, Tsunar looked for the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion. Beyond a wooden long table lined with food and drink stood a stone throne. Atop it sat a nardic man. He wore dark fur and eyed his guests suspiciously. Tsunar and Borgakh bowed slightly as they reached the throne.

"Only the foolish or the courageous approach a jarl without summons." Ulfric said, trying to get a read on the pair before him. "Can I help you?" Tsunar and Borgakh briefly exchanged a glance.

"We've come on behalf of the Greybeards." Borgakh said.

"So, have they decided to aid me?" Ulfric asked. "Finally turned their gaze from the heavens and back to our bleeding homeland?"

"Not exactly." Tsunar answered. "A council is being held at High Hrothgar. We want to negotiate a truce until the dragons are dealt with." Ulfric seemed disappointed at the news.

"I can't agree to that. The last thing I should do right now is appear weak and in need of a truce. Dragons are one thing, but politics is a whole other fight."

"Politics be damned, Alduin's returned." Tsunar replied frustrated. Ulfric's eyes widened.

"Alduin? He's come back?" Ulfric steadied himself and cleard his throat. "Even Tullius may be forced to see reason in the face of such a threat. Very well, I'll come to this council."

Asking the guards of Solitude where to find the general, Tsunar and Borgakh found their way to Castle Dour. The general was discussing the war when they arrived. The guards disallowed the pair from interrupting the meeting. When the general was finished, he approached the adventurers.

"Are my men giving free reign to anyone to enter the castle? You have a reason to be here citizens?"

"The Greybeards are hosting a council in High Hrothgar." Tsunar answered. "We'd like to negotiate a truce until the dragons have been dealt with." Tullius looked the pair over suspiciously as he replied. "While the dragons have been a major problem, I can't agree to that. I ca-"

"Can't afford to seem weak right now?" Borgakh interrupted. "Ulfric said the same thing, he still listened to reason when we reminded him that dragons are a bit more dangerous than humans." General Tullius seemed offended at Borgakh cutting him off, but when she said Ulfric had agreed, he seemed to relax.

"He's already agreed? Very well. I'll give this a chance to do something productive." Tsunar and Borgakh both breathed sighs of relief as they exited the castle.


	40. Chapter 40

Climbing the seven thousand steps back up to High Hrothgar, Tsunar and Borgakh could see several tracks in the snow.

"Guess they found the place alright." Borgakh muttered. As they opened the doors, the Greybeards were waiting in the main chamber.

"So, you've done it." Arngeir said, half to himself. "The men of violence are gathered here, in these halls who's very stones are dedicated to peace." Arngeir shook his head. "I should not have agreed to host this council. The Greybeards have no business involving ourselves in such matters."

"I'd never have suggested this if there was another option." Tsunar responded regretfully. Arngeir nodded.

"Regrets are pointless. Here we are. Take your seat at the council table and let us see what wisdom we can find among these warriors of Skyrim."The Greybeards led the pair into the council room.

A stone table curved around a fire pit, a tankard of ale at each seat. Ulfric and his protector stood at one side of the table, Delphine and Esbern taking a pair of seats next to them. Tullius, his protector, Elenwen the Thalmor ambassador, Elisif the jarl of Solitude and jarl Balgruuf each stood at the other. Arngeir took his place at one end and gestured for Tsunar to take his place at the other. Tsunar placed his helmet on the table and took his seat.

"Now that everyone is here, please take your seats so we can begin." Arngeir announced.

Everyone but Ulfric took their seat.

"No, you insult us by bringing her to this negotiation?" Ulfric pointed at Elenwen. "Your chief Talos hunter?"

"I have every right to be at this negotiation." Elenwen asserted. "I need to ensure that nothing agreed to here violates the terms of the White Gold Concordat."

"She's part of the Imperial delegation." Tullius said. "You can't dictate who I bring to this council."

"Please," Arngeir interrupted the argument. "If we have to negotiate the terms of the negotiation we will never get anywhere. Perhaps this would be a good time to get the Dragonborn's input on this matter?"

"Ysmir's beard, the nerve of those Imperials, eh?" Ulfric said as he turned to Tsunar, apparently forgetting who sat a few feet away. "To think that I would sit at the same table as that Thalmor. Either she walks, or I do." Tsunar looked to Tullius.

"I care little for the Thalmor, for all I care she can fall of the damn mountain, but each side brings who thay choose." Tsunar said. "Maybe so," Ulfric admitted. "But bringing her here is a deliberate provocation. Tullius needs to know I won't be pushed around."

"It's a council." Tsunar replied. "Both sides need to give and take until there's an agreement. You don't always start with a take." Ulfric nodded.

"Feels like a mistake to me, but I'll bow to your judgement." Ulfric turned his gaze to the general. "But she is to observe, nothing more. We are not negotiating with her, is that clear?"

"Ulfric whyso hostile?" Elenwen asked smugly. "It's not the Thalmor who are burning your farms and killing your sons."

"You know exactly… No." Ulfric cut himself off before he could finish. "Not this time." He said as he took his seat.

"I'd just as soon kill you as talk to you myself." Tsunar said to the Thalmor. "Don't think mocking what everyone knows you lot do is making me less likely to throw you down those seven thousand steps." Elenwen sneered at the warning.

"Now that that's settled, may we proceed?" Arngeir asked, looking between the two sides.

"I have something to say first." Ulfric replied. "The only reason I agreed to attend this council was to deal with the dragon menace." Ylfric turned back to Tullius. There's nothing else to talk about. Unless the Empire's finally ready to renounce its unjust claim to rule over the free people of Skyrim. We're here to arrange a temporary truce to allow the Dragonborn here to deal with the dragons. Nothing more. I consider even talking to the Empire a generous gesture."

"Are you done?" Tullius asked. "Did you just come here to make speeches? Or can we get down to business?"

"Yes, let's get this over with." Ulfric replied.

"Are we ready to proceed?" Arngeir asked, clearly agitated.

"Jarl Ulfric, General Tullius," Arngeir addressed each of the war's leaders as he spoke. "This council is unprecedented. We are gathered here at the Dragonborn's request. I ask that you all respect the spirit of High Hrothgar, and do your best to begin the process of achieving a lasting peace in Skyrim. Who would like to open the negotiations?"

"We want control of Markarth." Ulfric announced. "That's our price to agreeing to a truce."

"So that's why you're here Ulfric?" Elisif asked. "You dare to insult the Greybeards by using this council to advance your own position?"

"Jarl Elisif, I'll handle it." Tullius assured the jarl. "Ulfric you can't seriously expect us to give up Markarth at the negotiating table."

"I'm sure jarl Ulfric does not expect something for nothing." Arngeir assured the general. "What would the Empire want in return?" Tullius turned to Tsunar.

"Since we're all here at your request,, I'd like to here what you think Markarth is worth." Tsunar pulled out his map of Skyrim and examined it for a moment.

"Way I see it," Tsunar answered. "With Markarth's position and silver mines, but the issue of Forsworn in the area, either Riften or Dawnstar plus Winterhold would be a fair trade."

"The Rift would help secure our communications with Cyrodiil, and threaten Ulfric's southern flank. You heard what he said Ulfric." Tullius turned to the jarl as Ulfric rose from his chair. "We've made you a fair offer. Are you serious about these talks or are you just here to posture?" Ulfric tunred to Tsunar.

"I expected better from you Dragonborn. I came here in good faith. And now it seems you help the Empire at every turn." Ulfric once again looked at the general. "I see now that Galmar was right. Talking to the Empire's just as useless as ever."

"Stop!" Yelled Esbern as he stood from his chair. "Are you so blind to the danger that you can't see past your petty disagreements? Here you sit arguing about nothing, while the fate of the land hangs in the balance." Esbern began to walk around the table. "Don't you understand the danger? Don't you understand what the return of the dragons means? Alduin has returned. The World Eater. Even now he devours the souls of your fallen comrades. He grows more powerful with ever soldier slain in this pointless war. Can you not put aside your hatred, for even one moment, in the face of this mortal danger?"

"A very pretty speech." Elenwen said. "But what does it have to do with-"

"Shut up." Tsunar and Ulfric said in unison. "If he's right," Ulfric said as he took his seat. "We both have just as much to lose here Tullius. Remember that. Now back to the matter at hand."

"Don't hand me a mug of sheep's piss and call it mead." Ulfric continued. "These terms are still not acceptable."

"I'm sure you have something in mind." Tullius responded.

"Hand over Hjaalmarch." Ulfric said flatly.

"Where do these demands stop Ulfric? Do you expect me to just hand over all of Skyrim?"

"Then we let the Dragonborn decide." Ulfric said as both he and Tullius turned to Tsunar.

"Hiaalmarch…" Tsunar thought aloud. "What isn't a frozen tundra is a monster infested swamp. As difficult as it is to maintain it does threaten Solitude, giving Ulfric full control of both neighbouring holds. As for whether he can use such a difficult hold…" Tsunar thought a moment. "I say give it to him." He said to Tullius.

"Spoken like a true son of Skyrim." Ulfric smiled. "That's probably the best deal we can get out of this."

"Now hang on a moment..." Elenwen spoke up.

" _Kos nahlot."_ Tsunar growled. " _Hi los faraan kos nahlaas. Dreh ni dah nii."_ The room went quiet as Tsunar spoke. Tsunar cleared his throat and took a sip of his ale.

"It seems we may have an agreement." Arngeir stood and addressed the room. "Jarl Ulfric, general Tullius. These are the terms currently on the table: Markarth will be handed over to Ulfric's forces in addition to the Rift. In exchange, Stormcloak troops will withdraw from the Rift, giving imperial soldiers unhindered access. You all agree to this?" The pair looked at each other and nodded in silence.


	41. Chapter 41

As Tullius and Ulfric left the monastery, Balgruuf approached Tsunar.

"Well done friend." He said with a smile. "Honestly, I had my doubts on whether that would work but," He shrugged. "You continue to surprise and impress." Balgruuf's smile faded. "Now, about trapping a dragon in my palace. We'll get the trap ready. How exactly are we luring it in?" Tsunar froze. He'd gone through the trouble of arranging a truce in a civil war in order to trap a dragon, and he still had no clue as to how he'd get the dragon to show up. Before Tsunar could admit his mistake, Esbern spoke up.

"I believe I can be of assistance." He pulled out an old scroll. "I've poured over the old archives in Sky Haven Temple and I believe I may have uncovered the name of one of Alduin's allies." Balgruuf raised an eyebrow.

"How exactly does a name help us?"

"Names are very powerful for dragons." Esbern explained. "Each dragon's name is made up of three words. Each name is a shout that a dragon can use to summon another. Usually to challenge one to a fight or in times of great need."

"Al, du, in… Paar, thur, nax… Huh." Tsunar thought aloud.

"Yes. Now, this dragon is named Od, ah, viing. Winged Snow Hunter as I read it." Esbern chuckled. "Forgive the pronunciation, I'm no master of the voice like you or these fine gentlemen." Esbern gestured towards the Greybeards.

"So." Balgruuf placed his hands together nervously. "Shall we go and invite a dragon into my home?"

The trap was set in a large open chamber. The ceiling was at least fifty feet up, and the room just as wide. A large open view of the hold gave the jarl a tremendous view. And it would give a dragon a nice place to land. Several guards anxiously waited around the room. Tsunar walked out onto the balcony and looked to the sky.

"Don't be shy." He whispered. " _Odahviing!"_ He shouted. A wave of force left his mouth and scattered to the wind. Silence fell. One of the guards walked out onto the balcony and looked around.

"You sure that worked?" He asked. Tsunar heard a faint sound. It was getting louder. As it got closer Tsunar recognized it as the sound of tremendous wings flapping.

"get inside, now!" He ordered. The guards rushed back inside. One guard wasn't quite so fortunate as Odahviing swooped down and carried him away before dropping him to his death.

Odahviing was a fearsome sight. His red scales shone in the sunlight. His wings had blue markings resembling fire and his head held large horns,each one as big as a man. Odahviing locked eyes with Tsunar.

" _Dovahkiin,"_ Odahviing called out. " _Het zu'u los. Zu'u faas hi aal lost bel hin dinok."_ Tsunar smiled.

" _Mu fent koraav"_ Tsunar took a deep breath and released the Dragonrend. The blue pulse of energy clung to Odahviing and knocked his flight off course. The dragon crashed onto the stone balcony.

"Everyone get back!" Yelled Borgakh ordered. "You all know our end game here!" Tsunar and the guards all backed up, luring Odahviing further into the chamber. As the dragon raised his head and spoke the first word of fire breath, Tsunar gave the order to drop the trap. A large wooden collar with steel reinforcement dropped from the ceiling. As it hit Odahviing's neck, the underside of the collar fell around the dragon's throat and locked in place. Great chains on either side of the collar drew tight as they held the dragon's head low to the ground. Odahviing looked about in anger and struggled for a moment before accepting his defeat.

" _Zu'u fen ofan."_ He said looking at Tsunar. " _Werid daar lost aan pruzah zorox horvut."_ Tsunar nodded as he approached.

"You went through a great deal of trouble to put me in this humiliating position." Odahviing noted. "No doubt you want to find Alduin? I will tell you if you release me."

"I'll release you, if you tell me." Tsunar corrected. Odahviing looked about the room.

"He has fled to Sovngarde. His portal is in the ancient fane of Skuldafn. I surely do not need to warn you that all of his remaining strength is marshaled there." Tsunar nodded.

"I assume draugr?" Odahviing nodded.

"Now that I have told you where to find him, you will let me go?" Odahviing asked.

"When Alduin's dead, yes. Until then, you stay here." Tsunar answered.

"Ah. Well, there is one detail I neglected to mention." Odahviing replied. Tsunar sighed and waved for the dragon to continue. "You have the thu'um of a dovah, but without the wings of one, you will never set foot in Skuldafn. It was built so no _joor_ could enter without permission."

"So. We're at an impasse." Tsunar crossed his arms.

"Indeed. I cannot leave until you have slain Alduin, which you cannot do without my help."

"Couldn't Paarthurnax fly us there?" Borgakh suggested.

"Something tells me after betraying him, Alduin warned his cult to kill the old one on sight." Tsunar pointed out. Tsunar looked at Odavviing. "How do I know you're being truthful here?"

" _Hi mindol zu lo?"_ Odahviing seemed genuinely offended over the statement.

"You did just try to trick me into letting you go." Tsunar pointed out.

" _Krosis."_ Odahviing bowed his head. "But here we are. Me still caught in a trap. If I were to deceive you, I feel that you would know." Tsunar stepped away to speak with Borgakh.

"What do you think?" He asked. Borgakh shrugged and shook her head.

"You know these things better than I do. I mean, you've suddenly started speak dragon." Tsunar looked at Odahviing. The red dragon watched the pair, trying to listen in. Tsunar climbed stairs up to the chamber's second level. He saw the chain that would release the dragon. Tsunar took a deep breath and pulled it.

As the collar came free, the guards stepped back and drew their weapons. Odahviing took a breath.

" _Mu lost wahl kos stin._ " He said, looking at Tsunar. Odahviing walked to the edge of the balcony. He flexed his wings before looking back to Tsunar.

"Let's not waste time, _onik joor."_

" _Hii mindok dii sil los daar do aan dovah."_ Tsunar called back. As Tsunar and Borgakh approached, Odahviing shook his head.

"Only one. I suggest the dovah. One sitting on my shoulders will be shameful enough. Pride and honour are no small thing to us." Borgakh handed Tsunar all the potions they had.

"Don't die alright?" She asked her companion. Tsunar smiled and nodded.

"I'll try not to." The pair shook hands before Tsunar climbed onto Odahviing's shoulders.


	42. Chapter 42

The flight was unlike anything Tsunar had experienced. He'd climbed atop a dragon way back in his first encounter with one, but now that he wasn't fighting for his life he was able to take in the view. Climbing mountains around Skyrim, even the Throat of the World gave views that paled in comparison to this. Seeing the land below move about, mammoths herded by giants, carts travelling roads, it was all an incredible sight. As they approached the eastern mountains, Odahviing began to lower his height.

"I can take you near to the temple," The dragon called back to his rider. "But I cannot get too close. I'd be shot down and attacked by others of our kind the moment you were seen." Odahviing landed on a stone platform a hundred feet or so away from Skuldafn proper.

"Good luck Dovahkiin." Odahviing whispered. "I will look for your return, or Alduin's" Odahviing flew off as Tsunar drew his saber.

Skuldafn was an ancient looking place. Tsunar had been to ancient nordic tombs before, but Skuldafn seemed as though the weather had eroded the stones faster than other structures of a similar age. Likely dragon breath and all manor of shouts were the cause. As Tsunar approached the ancient place, draugr pelted him with arrows. The arrows bounced off of Tsunar's dragonscale shield with dull thuds. Cutting down the undead minions was no problem, but the dragon who landed nearby proved a slightly greater challenge. Tsunar's thu'um kept the dragon grounded as his saber cut into it. Tsunar fought his way into the temple's entrance and continued onward.

Draugr, frostbite spiders and skeevers seemed to wait around every corner. The draugr were equipped with better gear and seemed to cling to their undeath more than the other draugr Tsunar had faced. A number even utilized weaker versions of the unrelenting force shout. Still, Tsunar was determined to reach Alduin's portal and cut, shouted, burned, bit and clawed his way through the ancient place. By the time he'd reached what seemed like the end of the place, he'd already used a good portion of his healing potions. Reading a word wall at the temple's exit, Tsunar learned a new shout. _Strun._ Storm. Leaving the temple, Tsunar saw a light. The Sun had begun to set allowing a swirling blue and yellow light to rise from behind a wall on a raised area. Tsunar's attention was brought back to his task by an arrow striking his shoulder.

Tsunar dealt with the draugr before climbing stairs to the strange lights. As he climbed, the lights dimmed and faded. When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw a humanoid figure standing on a raised platform. As Tsunar approached, he realized the figure was in fact floating. As the figure turned, Tsunar saw that it wore an odd mask. The creature pointed a dull iron staff at Tsunar.

" _Zu'u uth naal thuridein daar miiraak."_ The creature spoke in a dry crackling voice. " _Zu'u fent ni funt Rok."_ As the creature spoke, it let loose a torrent of lighting from its staff. " _Sosaal fah hin vothaarn!"_ It screamed. Tsunar raised his shield as the storm washed over it. The shield didn't protect him from the iron of his armour attracting the electricity. Once the creature lowered its staff, Tsunar lowered his shield and glared at the masked figure.

" _Pah hi drey,"_ Tsunar growled. " _Lost wahl zu'u rahgron."_

Tsunar slammed his shield into the creature's chest, knocking it to the ground.

" _Hi krif Nahkriin, joor!"_ The creature shouted from beneath its mask. " _Aav Ok kipraan ko Sovngarde!"_ As it spoke, an aura of sparks began to gather across its body. Tsunar backed up as the aura extended into a swirling mass of electricity surrounded the creature. Tsunar held his breath as he closed the gap and stabbed. The electricity traveled along his forearm and through his body, bringing intense pain with it. The flames spread and mingled with the lightning as Tsunar's blade struck flesh. Tsunar tore the blade from the creature's chest and stepped back. The creature summoned forth another stream of lightning. Tsunar felt his flesh singe beneath his armour. He raised his head above his shield and let loose his flame breath shout. The wave of fire washed over the entity. The gray skin cracked and its brass armour darkened. Though its mask remained pristine. Tsunar leaped forward and drove the creature back to the ground and stabbed his sword through its chin and out the top of its head. The lightning died down as Tsunar leaned back. He took the cork from his final healing potion as he recovered his blade and took the creature's mask and staff. The face beneath was gray and dried. Its eyes were empty and teeth were yellow.

As Tsunar stood, he noticed a pair of dragons. The were perched on the walls either side of him. Neither made any moves to threaten him. Tsunar eyed the pair as he climbed the steps to the platform. There was a circular socket in the center of a carving in the floor. Tsunar placed the staff into it and the staff locked in place. A large carving in front of the platform lit up. The dark stone crumbled and began to rise into the sky with a yellow and blue light. Tsunar looked down into a swirling vortex of magic. He swallowed and looked back. Tsunar took a deep breath and dived into the portal.

Tsunar opened his eyes and saw two enormous statues of a hooded figure facing him. They stood on opposite sides of a stone path. The light seemed to say it was night, though the sky was split into an orange, blue and green section surrounding a light. Tsunar looked out into a valley filled with mist. He stood in Sovngarde. The land of nordic heroes. Where the honourable dead came to rest. Tsunar could hear Alduin's wings flap in the distance. Tsunar walked through the mist for what felt like hours. Eventually he came out to a wondrous sight. He saw the Hall of Valour. It stood on a floating island, connected to the rest of the realm by a whale bone bridge. Before the bridge stood Tsun. The god stood at least eight feet tall. Tsunar approached the god of trials, careful not to show his nerves. Tsun watched as Tsunar approached.

"What brings you wayfarer grim,"Tsun stopped Tsunar. "To wander here in, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honoured dead?"

"I seek entrance to the Hall of Valour." Tsunar answered.

"No shade are you, as usually here passes, but living, you dare the land of the dead." Tsun pointed out. "By what right do you request entry?"

"By right of birth." Tsunar answered. "I am Dragonborn."

"It's been too long since last I faced a doom driven hero of the dragon blood." Tsun smiled. Tsun's smile dropped. "Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'till I judge them worthy by the warrior's test." Tsun drew his battleaxe. Tsunar drew his saber and dueled the god for a few moments before Tsun raised a hand.

"I deem you worthy." Tsun said with a smile. Tsunar crossed the whalebone bridge and pushed open the doors to the Hall.

"Welcome Dragonborn!" A nordic man greeted Tsunar as he walked in. "Our door has stood empty since Alduin first set his soul snare here. By Shor's command we sheathed our blades and ventured not the vale's dark mist. But three await your word to loose their fury upon the perilous foe." The man gestured behind him. There stood the three ancient heroes Tsunar had seen with the Scroll. "Gormlaith the fearless, glad hearted in battle; Hakon the valiant, heavy handed warrior; Felldir the Old, far seeing and grim." Tsunar walked through the Hall. The polished pale stone tables were adorned with fresh food on golden plates and ale served in gold jugs. The fire pit in the center roasted a pair of ox. As Tsunar approached the three warriors, Gormlaith drew her blade.

"At long last! Alduin's doom is now ours to seal - just speak the word and with high hearts we'll hasten forth to smite the worm wherever he lurks."


	43. Chapter 43

Mods used: Moonlight Tales

The three ancient warriors followed Tsunar across the whalebone bridge. Tsun watched as the four stood at the edge of the mist.

"Alduin's soul snare." Felldir muttered. "We cannot fight the foe in this mist."

"Clear skies, combine our shouts!" Gormlaith shouted. The four took a deep breath and spoke the words for the shout. Their exhaled power came together and spread across the valley, dispelling the mist.

 _Ven Mul Riik!_

Alduin's voice echoed through the valley and the mist returned. The four humans cleared it twice more. When Alduin saw that they'd simply keep clearing it, he emerged. His obsidian wings rose from behind a mountain. The four warriors steeled themselves. Tsunar closed his eyes and focused for a moment. His hair grew thicker, his muscles swelled and his eyes began to glow faintly in the dim light as he looked to his foe and howled.

Alduin flew overhead and spoke his words. The sky's three colours were replaced by a churning ocean of dark clouds as fireballs began to rain. Tsunar thought back to the word he learned in Skuldafn.

" _Strun!"_ He shouted at the sky. His voice forced the clouds to turn darker. Within a moment, the valley was in the midst of a great storm. Lightning mingled with Alduin's fireballs. Alduin turned his hateful glare onto Tsunar.

" _Hi ni mindok fod wah gahvon."_ The dragon growled. As he flew over his opponents, he bathed them in a river of scorching flame. As Alduin began to fly around for another fire breath, Tsunar let loose the Dragonrend shout. The blue aura clung to Alduin's jagged form and forced him to the ground. Alduin staggered to his feet as the four surrounded him. Felldir brought his greatsword against the World Eater's flank while Hakon and Gormlaith focused on his sides. Tsunar ran to fight the dragon face to face. Alduin knocked Hakon and Gormlaith away with a flex of his immense wings and sent Felldir flying with a swing of his tail. Tsunar blocked Alduin's bite with his shield and stabbed into the dragon's mouth. Alduin pulled back and slammed his horns into Tsunar's chest. The horns tore through Tsunar's armour and sent him careening into a large rock. The boulder shattered on impact as the three ancient heroes recovered and went back to facing their age old foe.

Tsunar clenched his fists and allowed the wolf its freedom. He felt the familiar pain of his bones breaking and reforming. Of his senses becoming overwhelmed by their surroundings. Of his muscles tearing as they grew. When he stood, he towered over his new allies and was covered in dark brown fur. His lips curled back to reveal rows of dagger like teeth. His claws dug into the stone as he watched his prey. When Alduin turned to look at Hakon, Tsunar pounced. He leaped onto the dragon's back and began to tear. He sunk his teeth and claws into the armoured hide. Each of his strikes drew thick, dark blood. Alduin roared in pain and confusion as Tsunar roared back. The ancient heroes were momentarily stunned as Tsunar continued his feral assault on the dragon.

He jumped from the dragon's back and faced him. Tsunar's punches struck the dragon with enough force to daze the colossal beast. Tsunar gripped Alduin's horns and wrestled the creature to the ground. Alduin's stomach was exposed and the three humans took their opportunity to cut into the flesh. Alduin sent Tsunar backwards with a shout and kicked the ancient warriors away. He staggered to his feet again and stood upright.

" _Pahlok joor_!" He roared, flames escaping the sides of this mouth. " _Hin kah fen kos_ -" Alduin's roars were cut off as Tsunar leaped onto the dragon's neck and sunk his teeth into the jugular. Alduin roared in pain and a river of fire streamed from his maw. Jets of flame escaped from where Tsunar bit in. Tsunar held on and continued to bite and savagely tear at the dragon's throat ans the three warriors used their Dragonrend to force Alduin to fall. Alduin looked at the three with fury burning in his red eyes as Tsunar lost his grip. As Alduin turned, Tsunar ran below his long neck. Tsunar brought his claws to the World Eater's throat. The dragon roared in pain as Tsunar dragged his dagger like nails along the length of Alduin's neck. He cut from the dragon's chest all the way to his head. A pulse of energy escaped Alduin and sent Tsunar back a dozen feet. Alduin rose up again and looked around in panic. Another pulse escaped Alduin as he looked at his wings. Many of his scales had been knocked off of him with the second blast. The four looked on as Alduin gave off a white smoke. Alduin looked at the sky and screamed.

" _Zu'u unslaad! Zu'u nis oblaan! Zu'u krosis Bormah!"_ As Alduin screamed, a third blast of energy erupted from his body. This time, Alduin's body was blasted apart with it.

Tsunar reverted to his human form and looked at the spot where Alduin once stood. Adrenalin still rushed through his veins as Tsun tapped him on the shoulder. The god handed Tsunar his saber back. "That was a mighty deed!" The god congratulated the four. "The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever." Tsun turned to Tsunar. "But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting." Tsun took a breath.

" _Nahl… Daal… Vus!"_ Tsunar's vision darkened.

As Tsunar's vision returned, he stood atop the Throat of the World. A dozen dragons sat perched on rocks above him.

" _Alduin mahlaan. Sahrot tur qahnaraan. Alduin mahlaan. Dovahkiin los ok dovahkriid. Alduin mahlaan. Thu'umii los nahlot. Alduin mahlaan. Mu los vomir."_ Each of the dragons chanted once before flying away. Tsunar looked around and saw Paarthurnax sitting atop the broken word wall.

"So, it is done." Paarthurnax turned to Tsunar as he approached. "The first is no more."

"You don't sound terribly happy about it." Tsunar noted. Paarthurnax nodded.

"Alduin had flown far from the path of right action in his _pahlo_ k, the arrogance of his power. But I cannot celebrate his fall. He was still my brother."

"Adluin brought this on himself." Tsunar replied. Paarthurnax nodded again.

"Indeed. _Alduin wahlaan daanii._ His doom was written when he claimed for himself the lordship that properly belongs to _Bormahu,_ our father Akatosh." Paarthurnax leaped from the word wall and took flight with his brethren. _"_ _Goraan!_ I feel younger than I have in many an age. Many of the dovah are now scattered across _Keizaal_ _._ Without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the _vahzen_ _..._ rightness of my Thu'um. _"_

As Paarthurnax flew off, the pain in Tsunar's chest began to set in. The last of his adrenalin had left his veins and allowed the pain of his wounds to return. Tsunar sat at the edge of the peak and held a handful of snow against his injury. Tsunar watched the dragons flying over the horizon for a moment before he felt something tap his shoulder. He turned to see Borgakh holding a healing potion with Meeko at her side. He gladly took the bottle and chugged its contents. Borgakh sat next to him with Meeko lying in the snow behind them.

"So," She sighed. "Saved the world?"

"Seems that way." Tsunar confirmed, still watching the dragons in the distance.

"So what now?" Borgakh asked. "Still going to run around jumping into tombs, clearing bandit caves and going on epic quests?"

"Sounds good to me." Tsunar smiled. "You plan on sticking around?" Borgakh smiled back.

"I see no reason not to." The pair watched as the dragons vanished over the horizon. Once the healing potion had finished its effects, they climbed back down the mountain.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed my first story.


End file.
